hopeless
by Lindenlife
Summary: eine unrealistische story von elliot und olivia, ich mags :D dramatisch :D soo in kapitel 8 hab ich einfach ma beschlossen, elliot und olivia haben die selbe seltene blutgruppe, bis charlyn mich eines besseren belehrt hat, das sie A sind xD *pfeif*
1. Prolog

Prolog

„Ist die Jury zu einem Urteil gekommen?" „Ja euer Ehren. Wir befinden den Angeklagten Alexander Matthews für schuldig." „Alexander Matthew ich verurteile Sie zu 20 Jahren Haft."

Als Alexander Matthew abgeführt wurde, schaute er Detective Olivia Benson hasserfüllt an. „Das werden Sie büßen, Sie werden sich nicht lange über ihren Sieg freuen. Sie sind schon so gut wie Tod."

Der Polizist, von dem Alexander Matthews gerade hinausgeführt wurde, drehte ihn unsanft an der Schulter herum und brubbelte ein „Ruhe" und führte ihn hinaus. Olivia lief es eiskalt dem Rücken hinunter, doch als sich beruhigend die Hand Ihres Partners Detective Elliot Stabler auf ihre Schulter legte, wusste Sie, er würde auf sie aufpassen.


	2. Ein einsamer Abend

Kapitel 1: Ein einsamer Abend

Drei Tage später saßen Olivia und Elliot nach einem gewonnenen Fall gemeinsam in einer Bar Olivia trank ein Bier und Elliot nur Wasser, denn er wusste, er musste noch Auto fahren. Sie waren vor einer Stunde angekommen und keiner der beiden wollte nach Hause, obwohl es schon weit nach Mitternacht war.

Sie waren noch zu aufgewühlt um überhaupt ans schlafen gehen oder sonstiges zu denken.

„Und was hast du mit dem angefangen Abend heute noch vor?" Elliot schaute seine Partnerin an und wartete auf ihre Antwort.

„Hm keine Ahnung, ich denke noch ne Weile mit dir hier sitzen. Und wie sieht's bei dir aus?"

Jedenfalls hoffte Sie, dass sie noch eine Weile mit ihm hier sitzen würde.

„Mir geht's auch nicht anders."

Die beiden schwiegen sich an, keiner wusste, was er zu dem anderen noch sagen sollte.

Olivia war die erste, die das Schweigen brach.

„El…erinnerst du dich an den Fall mit diesem Typen, der sich für unschuldig hält, der mir beim abführen gedroht hat?"

Wie hätte Elliot diesen Fall vergessen können, er vergaß keine Sekunde, in der jemand etwas gegen seine Partnerin sagte.

Olivia spielte nervös mit ihrem Glas, während sie auf die Antwort von Elliot wartete und sich ihre nächste Aussage zu Recht legte. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie weiterreden sollte und ob sie überhaupt Elliot von ihren Sorgen berichten sollte, denn vielleicht war ja alles unbegründet. Ja so wird es sein, dachte Olivia bei sich

„ Ja ich erinnere mich, gibt es einen Grund warum du fragst?"

Männer, dachte Olivia bei sich. Warum müssen die immer so unsensibel sein und auch noch fragen, ob es einen Grund gibt, sonst würde ich ja nicht fragen.

„Ja gibt es", entgegnete Olivia leicht genervt. Elliot schaute sie fragend an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er kannte sie lange genug um zu wissen, wenn Olivia sich sorgen machte und dies war so ein Moment. Seine Frage, ob es einen Grund für ihre Frage gibt, war eigentlich auch nur rhetorisch, aber ein bisschen sticheln konnte nicht schaden.

„Nun ja", nahm Olivia den Faden wieder auf, „ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, seit diesem Fall beobachtet zu werden. Weiß nicht, ist nur so'n Gefühl, was ich aber nicht loswerde."

„Denkst du, du wirst beschattet? Und von wem?" Die Sorge in Elliot's Stimme war echt, er verkniff sich jede weitere Stichelei.

„Mir geht die Drohung nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich weiß, solche Drohungen sollte man nicht zu ernst nehmen und ich bilde mir das wahrscheinlich alles ein… ach ich weiß nicht."

Elliot wusste nicht, was er zu dieser Aussage erwidern sollte.

Also schaute er Olivia eine Weile an. Olivia hingegen schaute verlegen zu Boden, weil sie sich blöd vorkam. Ich wusste, er würde mich nicht ernst nehmen. Warum hab ich nur meine Klappe nicht gehalten? , fragte sie sich.

Als das Schweigen von Elliot immer mehr auf Olivia lastete, klingelte Elliot's Handy. Beide erschraken über das laute Geräusch. Elliot hätte sein Handy am liebsten im hohen Bogen weggeschmissen, doch als er Kathy auf dem Display las, beherrschte er sich und ging mit einem „ Ja was gibt's?" ran.

Olivia beobachtete ihn. Sie hasste Kathy jetzt schon dafür, dass sie ausgerechnet jetzt anrufen musste, obwohl sie es ihr nicht übel nehmen konnte.

Elliot lauschte ein paar Sekunden Kathy's Stimme und sagte nur noch vor dem auflegen: „Ok, bin sofort da."

Als er aufgelegt hat, schaute er Olivia verzeihend an.

„Nun geh schon, sie braucht dich." Olivia probierte zu lächeln, was ihr auch relativ gut gelang, jedenfalls hoffte sie das. Elliot stand auf, nahm seine Jacke und fragte: „Soll ich dich schnell zu Hause absetzen?" „Nein, lass mal. Ich bleib noch ein bisschen. Und außerdem nimmst du so keinen Umweg, ich nehm mir dann ein Taxi", haspelte Olivia sich eins ab und lächelte Elliot erneut zu.

„Na gut, du bist ein Schatz Liv. Gute Nacht."

Ohne einen weiteren Blick ging Elliot zur Tür hinaus. Olivia hätte sich gewünscht, er würde sie noch einmal umarmen oder sie nochmal anlächeln, doch nichts davon war der Fall.

Also wieder ein weiterer, einsamer Abend nur mit einem Bier und ihren Gedanken.

Aber was sollte sie schon gegen Kathy ausrichten? Nichts.

Kathy war seine Frau und sie nur seine Partnerin, ein nichts dagegen. Wahrscheinlich war was mit Elliot's Kindern und die waren sein ein und alles. Also war es nur logisch, dass er sich sofort auf den Weg machte.

Olivia schaute sich in der Bar um. Es waren nur noch ein paar Besucher da und alle davon waren männlich, bis auf ein weiteres Mädchen, die wahrscheinlich die Freundin von diesem besoffenen Typen dort war.

Sie saß etwas eingeschüchtert auf einem Stuhl und schaute ihren Freund sorgenvoll an. Das Mädchen sah viel jünger aus als ihre Begleiter.

Der Typ, von dem Olivia annahm er war ihr Freund, war mindestens 30, wenn nicht sogar schon 35, ebenso wie seine Kumpels, die ebenfalls besoffenen waren. Das Mädchen war vielleicht anfang 20, vielleicht auch ein bis zwei Jahre jünger.

Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die sich heute noch prügeln. Olivia merkte gar nicht, wie lange sie das Gespann beobachtete, aber irgendwann drehte sich das Mädchen zu ihr um und schaute sie leicht säuerlich an. Olivia drehte sich schnell weg, denn sie wollte keinen ärger machen.

Irgendwann, viele Biere später, stand Olivia auf, lies einen 30 $ Schein auf den Tisch fallen und zog sich ihre Jacke an. So richtig gerade konnte sie nicht mehr laufen, aber an der frischen Luft würde es schon besser werden, jedenfalls hoffte sie das.


	3. Wo ist Olivia?

Kapitel 2: Wo ist Olivia?

Auf der Straße angekommen, blieb Olivia noch einmal stehen und zog die frische Luft ein. Ja das tat ihr wirklich gut, aber gerade laufen konnte sie dadurch auch nicht besser.

Sie hoffe nur, keiner ihrer Kollegen würde sie so sehen.

Ihr ansehen als Respektsperson wäre sofort zerstört. Sie hätte sich lieber ein Taxi rufen sollen, aber zurzeit wollte sie lieber an der frischen Luft sein, sie hatte Angst, dass ihr im Taxi schlecht werden würde.

Also lief Olivia einfach in die Richtung, in der ihr zu Hause lag.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon unterwegs war, als sie hinter sich Schritte wahrnahm. Olvia fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in ihrer Haut, sie probierte etwas schneller zu laufen und sogar zu rennen, aber durch den Alkohol im Blut schwankte sie zu stark.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Schritte hinter ihr wurden lauter und wurden auch schneller, nach dem sie probiert hatte, selbst zu beschleunigen.

Während sie so gut wie es ging weiter lief, drehte sie sich um, jedoch sah sie keinen hinter sich.

Es war aber auch tiefste Nacht und in dieser Straße standen so gut wie keine Laternen und hinter hier herrschte die vollkommene Dunkelheit.

Dadurch, dass sie sich zu hastig wieder zurück nach vorne umdrehte, verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel der länge nach hin. Olivias keuchte vor Schmerz auf, als sie hart mit den Knien aufschlug.

Als sie kurze Zeit später auf die Schritte lauschte, waren diese verstummt und alles war still um sie rum.

Sie wäre am liebsten dort liegen geblieben, aber irgendwann musste sie ja nach Hause, schließlich musste sie am nächsten Tag wieder arbeiten und konnte nicht die Nacht hier verbringen.

Olivia rappelte sich langsam hoch und suchte halt an dem erstbesten Gegenstand den sie finden konnte.

Jedoch fühlte sich dieser Gegenstand nicht metallisch oder hart an, wie sie es von einer Laterne oder ähnlichem erwartet hätte. Doch das fiel ihr nicht auf.

Erst als sie auf einmal hart nach hinten gezogen wurde und ihr ein Taschentuch vor den Mund gehalten wurde, merkte sie, dass sie sich grad an einem Menschen festgehalten hatte…

Am nächsten Morgen kam Elliot in die SVU und setzte sich, mit einem gemurmelten „Morgen" zu seinen Kollegen, an seinen Schreibtisch. Er nahm sich eine Akte, die dort lag und fing an darin zu blättern.

Nach ungefähr einer halben Minute schaute er auf und blickte gegenüber auf einen leeren Platz.

„Hey Fin, hast du Liv heute schon gesehn?" Elliot blickte fragend zu Fin.

„Nee, das letzte mal war gestern Abend, als ihr beide zusammen gegangen seid."

Elliot blickte Fin ohne Ausdruck an, stand auf und begab sich zum Büro seines Captains.

Als er davor stand, klopfte er an, wartete auf das „Herein" und öffnete die Tür.

„Elliot, was kann ich für dich tun?"

Elliot trat an den Schreibtisch heran und schaute Cragen fragend an. „Haben Sie Liv heute schon gesehn?"

„Nein, aber sie hätte schon vor einer halben Stunde hier sein sollen", registrierte Cragen für sich.

Elliot griff ohne zu zögern nach dem Telefon und wählte die Nummer seiner Partnerin. Er lies es viermal klingeln, danach ging der Anrufbeantworter an und er hörte nur eine elektronische Stimme, die im verkündete, dass der Inhaber der Nummer zurzeit nicht erreichbar ist.

Er legte auf und wählte die Nummer ihres Handys. Doch auch dort hatte er kein größeren Erfolg. Nach dem klingeln ging nur Olivias Mailbox an, diesmal jedoch mit Olivias Stimme, die versprach, dass sie zurück rufen wird, sobald sie wieder erreichbar ist. Elliot sprach ihr auf die Mailbox, dass sie sich doch melden sollte, wenn sie ihre Mailbox abhört.

„Ich fahr zu ihr nach Hause, vielleicht schläft sie noch tief und fest und hat das klingeln nicht gehört."

Elliot drehte sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, um und ging aus dem Büro von Cragen.

Er rief Fin noch zu: „Fin ich fahre zu Liv nach Hause, sie geht nicht an ihr Telefon. Halte die Stellung und mich auf dem Laufenden." Fin nickte ihm zu und rief noch ein lautes „OK!" hinterher, denn Elliot war schneller weg, als man überhaupt antworten konnte.

Kurze Zeit später kam Elliot an Olivias Wohnung an. Er hatte die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung überschritten und wurde einmal geblitzt, aber das war ihm egal, er wollte nur schauen, ob Olivia zu Hause war.

Er rannte, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe hoch und hämmerte mit der Faust gegen Olivias Wohnungstür, als er davor ankam. „Liv?! Ich bins! Wenn du da bist, mach auf!"

Jedoch blieben Elliot's Worte und sein klopfen unerhört und in der Wohnung rührte sich nichts.

„Scheiße!", fluchte Elliot laut und trat die Tür ein.

Er machte sich auf das schlimmste gefasst, jedoch war Olivia nirgends zu finden.

Er suchte nach Hinweisen, auf dem Boden, im Bett, auf den Tischen, im Badezimmer, einfach überall.

Ihr Bett war unberührt und auch sonst lagen nirgendwo Indizien rum, die besagten, dass Olivia gestern nach Hause gekommen war.

Einen neuen Freund hatte sie nicht, dass hätte Elliot gewusst, hoffte er zumindestens. Und sie sah gestern auch nicht so aus, als wenn sie noch zu jemanden wollte.

„Liv, wo bist du…" Elliot drehte sich ein paar Mal im Kreis und hoffte irgendetwas zu entdecken, was ihm entgangen war, jedoch war dies nicht der Fall.

Leise ging er aus der Wohnung und verschloss die Tür , so gut es ging. Später würde er den Schaden ersetzen.

Er funkte Fin an und sagte durch, dass Olivia nirgends zu entdecken war. Er würde weiter nach ihr suchen. Er würde sie finden, egal wo sie war. Egal wie lange es dauern würde…


	4. Eine lange Nacht

_Ich hab das Gefühl, in jedem Satz steht mindestens einmal Elliot xD Schlimm sowas_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel drei: eine lange Nacht

Elliot stieg in sein Auto, starrtete den Motor und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen los. Diesmal hielt er sich an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung, denn er schaute intensiver auf der Straße und auch in Fenster von Läden und Cafés, für den Fall, dass Olivia dort irgendwo sitzen würde.

„Scheiße, warum hab ich sie gestern Abend nur nicht nach Hause gebracht." Elliot machte sich sehr große Vorwürfe.

Es musste irgendetwas passiert sein, wovon er nichts wusste, bloß was.

Plötzlich hielt er ruckartig auf dem Seitenstreifen an.

„Sie wird doch wohl nicht…", dämmerte es ihm. Elliot erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Olivia, welches durch sein handyklingeln unterbrochen wurde. Er hatte es total verdrängt.

„Fin?" „Ich höre." „Elliot hier. Hör zu. Liv hatte mir gestern erzählt, dass sie seit dem Fall, wo ihr der Typ im Gericht gedroht hat, das Gefühl hat, verfolgt zu werden oder beobachtet, ich weiß es nicht mehr. Jedenfalls waren wir beide gestern noch was trinken, sie hat mir davon erzählt, mein Handy klingelte und ich hab nicht mehr daran gedacht. Sie sollte nicht von mir nach Hause gebracht werden. Geb eine Suchmeldung raus, ich ahne schreckliches." „Ok Elliot, ich hab verstanden, ich informiere die anderen."

Elliot legte sein Funkgerät zurück und fuhr weiter, er hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel, er wollte nur seine Olivia wieder finden.

Elliot kam bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurück zur SVU. Er hatte zwischendurch immer wieder auf Olivias Handy angerufen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Er betrat das Gebäude und eine aufgeregte Casey kam ihm entgegen, bevor er den Fahrstuhl erreichte. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie geweint. Jedoch dachte er nicht an Olivia, sondern an Probleme auf Casey's Seite. „Casey, was ist passiert?"

„Elliot, eben kam ein Anruf, ich… der Anrufer verlangte, Alexander Matthews aus dem Gefängnis zu entlassen, innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden. Sonst würden wir es bereuen. Er will sich in 12 Stunden noch einmal melden. Dann legte er auf."

Casey's Stimme überschlug sich beim reden und Elliot hielt sie an den Schultern fest.

„Hat der Anrufer irgendetwas über Liv gesagt?" Elliot schaute Casey herausfordern an.

„N---nein hat er nicht. Er hat aus einer Telefonzelle angerufen, wir können nicht feststellen, wo er sich zurzeit aufhält", berichtete Casey weiter.

Elliot und Casey betraten gemeinsam den Fahrstuhl und fuhren nach oben. Elliot's Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was war mit Olivia passiert? Hatte der Anrufer mit ihrem verschwinden zu tun? Es musste so sein, dieser Zufall wäre zu groß gewesen. Warum hat er sie gestern nur nicht nach Hause gebracht? Warum hatte er nicht gemerkt wie aufgelöst sie war? Wie geht es ihr jetzt? Was tun diese Typen ihr an?

Er hätte seine Liste an Fragen getrost weiter führen können, jedoch kamen beide in dem Moment oben an und als die Türen sich öffneten und die beiden aus dem Fahrstuhl traten, fragte Cragen ihn gleich vorwurfsvoll: „Elliot, warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, was Olivia gestern Abend für ein Gefühl hatte?"

Elliot schaute ihn mit eisernem Blick an, jedoch tat der Captain dasselbe. „Wir haben Ihnen gesagt, wir würden nach Hause gehen, aber wir waren noch etwas trinken. Hätte ich Ihnen etwas erzählt, dann würden Sie…" Der Captain unterbrach ihn barsch: „Ich würde jetzt am liebsten… Ich bin sauer, dass du mir es nicht erzählt hast!"

„Ich mache mir selber Vorwürfe, warum ich Liv alleine gelassen habe, nach dem sie mir ihre Sorgen berichtetet hatte!", schrie Elliot seinen Captain an.

Bevor der Streit weiter eskalieren konnte, drehte Elliot sich um und ging wutentbrannt zu seinem Schreibtisch, um sich schwungvoll auf seinen Stuhl fallen zu lassen.

Das wäre beinahe schief gegangen, denn durch den Schwung wäre Elliot auf der anderen Seite beinahe wieder unten gewesen. „Verdammt", fluchte Elliot, als er sich gerade noch festhalten konnte.

Er schaute Casey an, als er wieder festen halt auf dem Stuhl fand.

„Kann ich nachher ans Telefon gehen und mit diesem Mistkerl reden?"

„Das hat nicht Casey zu entscheiden sondern ich!", blaffte Cragen seinen Detective an. Elliot schoss bitter böse Blicke zu ihm und der Captain willigte schließlich doch ein.

Elliot nahm sich die Akte von Alexander Matthews und begann darin zu blättern, er hoffe, irgendetwas zu finden, was sie beim ersten Mal übersehen hatten. Ein paar der Blätter knickten, als Elliot die Akte etwas zu heftig aufschlug.

„Wir können diesen Matthews einfach nicht freilassen", stellte Elliot fest. „Was hast du sonst vor?", fragte Munch ihn. „Wir können Olivia nicht anders befreien."

„Mein Gott, der Dreckskerl hat 6 Frauen vergewaltigt und umgebracht! Und es werden weitere sterben." Elliot war immer noch auf 180.

„Ist dir Olivia wirklich so unwichtig?", stichelte Munch.

„Nein, sie ist mir wichtiger als mein eigenes Leben… aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass Unschuldige sterben. Es muss einen anderen Weg geben und ich werde ihn finden."

Und mit diesen Worten vergrub er sich wieder in seine Akte

Auf einmal klingelte das Telefon auf seinem Schreibtisch, doch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, ignorierte er das klingeln und blätterte einfach weiter.

Als sein Telefon endlich Ruhe gab, fing das im Büro des Captain an zu nerven. Elliot stöhnte entnervt auf.

„Elliot, Kathy ist dran", rief der Captain rüber zu Elliot.

„Ich bin nicht da", murmelte Elliot vor sich hin, der Captain hörte es aber trotzdem. „Sie ist nicht dumm", sagte der Captain leicht streng.

Elliot stand nun noch mehr entnervter auf, als er eh schon war und ging zum Telefon in Cragen's Büro.

„Ja?"---„Nein."-----„Liv wurde entführt."------„Ich werde heute nicht nach Hause kommen."-------„Die Kinder werden auch einmal ohne mich auskommen."-------„Ja, das weiß ich selber, dass ich schon öfters nicht da war."-------„Ach vergiss es! Gute Nacht!"

Elliot knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel und stürmte zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Frauen, warum die einen nie verstehen können, na ok, es gibt Ausnahmen, regte Elliot sich im Stillen auf.

„El, wir machen uns alle Sorgen um Liv, reg dich bitte nicht so auf", ermahnte ihn eine Stimme von der Seite.

Elliot grummelte ein „hm" und schickte die Stimme, die Fin gehörte, einfach mit einem Handzeichen weg.

Elliot vertiefte sich wieder in die Akte und suchte nach neuen Hinweisen.

Das würde eine lange Nacht werden.

„Hey El, wach auf." Casey rüttelte an Elliot und er schreckte mit den Worten „Ich bin wach, ich hab nicht geschlafen" hoch.

„Das sah für mich aber anders aus", lächelte Casey ihn an.

„Casey ich… Wie spät ist es?", fragte Elliot geschockt.

„Keine Sorge, es ist kurz vor 9 Uhr, er hat noch nicht wieder angerufen"

„Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein", stelle Elliot fest.

„Ach, dass hast du wohl geträumt." Casey lächelte ihn noch einmal an und drehte sich dann um, um Richtung Telefon zu gehen. Sie wollten das Gespräch aufzeichnen und probieren, den Kerl so lange wie möglich hinzuhalten, vielleicht fand man doch heraus, wo er sich gerade aufhielt.

Elliot saß wie auf glühenden Kohlen, er konnte es nicht mehr aushalten, bis die Uhr endlich 9 Uhr anzeigte.

Als es doch endlich soweit war, erschraken alle dermaßen, dass Huang beinahe das Aufnahmegerät runter geschmissen hätte. Elliot riss den Hörer von der Gabel und Huang stellte das Aufnahmegerät auf „on".

„Stabler", meldete sich Elliot. „Hallo Detective Stabler, schön Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen", kam es von der anderen Seite ironisch zurück.

„Wo ist Olivia?" Elliot musste sich beherrschen, die Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Wer ist Olivia? Ich kenne keine Olivia." Die Stimme auf der anderen Seite, fing an sich über ihn lustig zu machen.

„Hören Sie auf mit dem Scheiß, ich möchte auf der Stelle wissen, wo meine Partnerin ist!" Elliot schrie wieder fast und erst als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte und in Fin's Gesicht blickte, fing er sich wieder.

„Achso, die Olivia. Der geht's gut. Hey Olivia, dein Freund möchte mit dir reden."

Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung hörte man ein reißen, als wenn man ein großes Pflaster mit Ruck von der Haut zog, gefolgt von einem leisen Stöhnen.

Alle lauschten gespannt, was nun weiter passieren würde bis eine Stimme in den Hörer rief: „Elliot mir geht's gut, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich komm hier schon wieder raus." Das war zu fiel für Elliot, er schrie „Liv, wir holen dich da raus!" in den Hörer und der Entführer blaffte Elliot an: „Schrei mir nicht so ins Ohr. Und du hältst deine vorlaute Klappe." Man hörte ein Klatschen, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Geräusch.

„Lassen Sie Liv in Ruhe, egal was Sie machen", ermahnte Elliot seinen Gesprächspartner.

Doch dieser schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören oder ignorierte Elliot gekonnt. „Kommen mir zu meiner Forderung. Lassen Sie meinen Partner frei oder Sie werden es bereuen."

„Macht das bloß nicht!", hörte man Olivia im Hintergrund rufen, gefolgt von einem weiteren klatschen. Elliot musste schlucken um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Also was ist nun?", fragte der Entführer ungeduldig.

„Wir können Ihrer Forderung nicht nachkommen…Es werden zu viele Unschuldige gefährdet sein." Elliot kosteten diese Worte viel Überwindung.

„Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde mein Angebot überdenken, wir hören uns in weiteren 12 Stunden." Damit war es still in der anderen Leitung, man hörte nur noch ein rascheln und Olivias Stimme, die entsetzt fragte: „Was haben Sie vor?" Und alle Bemühungen von Elliot's Seite, wieder mit jemanden reden zu können, jedoch erfolglos.

Das letzte was Elliot hörte, war ein markerschütternder Schrei, der von Olivia kam, gefolgt von einem flehenden „hören sie auf", doch das schien den Entführer nicht zu interessieren, denn kurz darauf hörte man einen weiteren Schrei. Danach war die Leitung Tod.

„Und haben wir einen Aufenthaltsort?", fragte Cragen hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein es tut mir leid, er hat zwar von einem Handy angerufen, aber seine Nummer unterdrückt. Diese Sache an sich wäre kein Problem, aber er muss irgendeine Sperre eingebaut haben, ich bekomm es nicht entschlüsselt. Ich konnte natürlich…", berichtete Huang weiter, doch Elliot hörte ihm nicht mehr zu.

Vor seinen Augen begann alles zu verschwimmen und der Raumwurde wässrig…


	5. Gewissheit

Kapitel 4: Gewissheit

Eine Stunde nach dem Telefonat herrschte eine bedrückende Stille in der SVU. Hier raschelte mal ein Stück Papier, dort räusperte sich jemand und ein paar sprachen flüsternd miteinander, aber keine redete laut, kein Telefon klingelte, kein anderer Einsatz wurde verlangt. Es war, als würde die ganze restliche Welt mit Olivia mitleiden.

Elliot saß seit dem Telefonat an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte Olivia's leeren Schreibtischplatz ununterbrochen an.

Er hätte wahrscheinlich noch die nächsten 11 Stunden so dagesessen, hätte nicht auf einmal ein lautes Türen knallen alle von ihrer Tätigkeit unterbrochen.

Ein vollkommen aufgelöstes, ungefähr 20 Jahre altes, Mädchen kam in die SVU gestürmt und stolperte regelrecht in den großen Raum hinein.

Hätte Fin sie nicht gestützt, wäre sie vielleicht sogar hingefallen, aber so hielt sie sich an Fin fest und rang nach Atem.

Cragen kam aus seinem Büro und ging auf das Mädchen zu.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er das Mädchen direkt ins Gesicht.

„Ich…ich wollte das alles nicht", schluchzte sie.

Inzwischen war auch Elliot aufgestanden und ging auf das Mädchen zu.

„Was wolltest du nicht? Sagen Sie uns was passiert ist!", forderte Cragen sie auf.

„Er wird sie umbringen. Er hat mich geschlagen. Ich weiß nicht, warum er das tut." Das Mädchen fing an zu weinen und Elliot streckte seine Hand nach ihrem Kinn aus und hielt ihren Kopf in die Höhe.

„Wenn du Sie nicht aufhören zu weinen und Klartext sprechen, kann Ihnen keiner helfen." Er starrte sie, mit kaltem Ausdruck in den Augen, an.

Das Mädchen war darauf vor Schreck wie gelähmt und bekam kein weiteres Wort mehr raus. Elliot schaute sie sich genau an. Sie war ungefähr 1.70 Meter groß, gut gebaut, hatte kurze, blonde Haare und braune Augen. Ein bisschen erinnerten ihre Augen Elliot an Olivia, doch wahrscheinlich sah er in allem und jeden Olivia.

Fin zog einen Stuhl herbei und drückte das Mädchen sanft auf den Stuhl.

Mittlerweile hatte sich eine regelrechte Menschenschar der SVU um das Mädchen gesammelt und sie wirkte nur noch eingeschüchterter.

Cragen wies an, dass alle wieder ihrer Tätigkeit nachgehen sollen und nur Elliot, Fin und er selbst bei dem Mädchen bleiben werden.

Nachdem sich alles einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und die drei mit dem Mädchen in Cragen's Büro verschwunden waren, fing das Mädchen wieder an zu berichten.

„Er ist so wild geworden und ich weiß nicht warum. Es sollte nur ein Test sein, aber…" Ihre Stimme versagte erneut.

Elliot stand mit verschränkten Armen hinten Cragen, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Das Mädchen saß auf der anderen Seite und Fin stand neben ihr.

„Um was geht es überhaupt? Probieren Sie sich zu beruhigen und reden sie bitte Klartext"; verlangte Fin von ihr.

Anscheinend mochte das Mädchen Fin am meisten oder er war ihr einfach nur sympathisch wegen der Stützte, aber nach dem sie Fin angeschaut hatte und der ihr aufmunternd zu lächelte, rutschte ihr endlich ein bedeutender Satz raus.

„Er hält einen Ihrer Detectives gefangen."

Nach dem dieser Satz ausgesprochen war, wurde es still in den Raum und man hatte das Gefühl, die Temperatur würde um ein paar Grad sinken.

Elliot löste sich aus seiner starre und schlug mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch.

„Und das sagen Sie jetzt erst?", schrie er das Mädchen an. „Wo verdammt nochmal ist Olivia?"

Mit so einer Reaktion hatte das Mädchen nicht gerechnet und sie fing sofort wieder an zu weinen.

Fin schaute Elliot böse an und ging zu ihm um den Schreibtisch herum.

Fin flüsterte Elliot ins Ohr: „Ich weiß, wie aufgelöst du bist, aber könntest du dich etwas zurück halten?"

Elliot schaute stur gerade aus und Fin sagte zu ihm: „Ich nehme das jetzt einfach als ja."

Er ging zurück an seinen alten Platz neben den Mädchen und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Das schien das Mädchen zu beruhigen und nach dem Fin noch ein „Achten Sie gar nicht auf ihn", hinzufügte, erzählte das Mädchen weiter.

„Wir beide saßen in einer Bar, vor 2 Tagen. Er", sie zeigte dabei auf Elliot, „und die Frau saßen auch dort. Er ist irgendwann gegangen und die Frau blieb sitzen. Mein Freund wusste, wegen ihr saß Alexander im Gefängnis. Er wollte ihr eine Lektion erteilen. Die Frau schaute zu uns rüber und ich schaute sie an, in der Hoffnung, sie würde meine Blicke richtig deuten. Irgendwann ging sie. Mein Freund folgte ihr, schnappte sie und brachte sie weg. Ich war heute da, um zu schauen ob es ihr gut geht, aber … dies war nicht der Fall. Mikel war total wild, er hat geschworen, sie umzubringen, sollte Alex nicht auf freien Fuß kommen. Ich bat ihn, sie gehen zu lassen, aber er fing an mich zu schlagen und drohte mir mit dem Messer. Darauf bin ich weggerannt und zu Ihnen gekommen, aber was mit ihrem Detective ist, weiß ich nicht."

Es herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen im Raum. Alle waren viel zu verblüfft um überhaupt zu reagieren. Alles hörte sich viel lauter an, als es war.

Man hörte draußen die Kaffeemaschine laufen, jemand nieste, es kam den dreien selbst so vor, als könne man die Herzschläge von Munch, Casey und den anderen von außen hier drinnen noch hören.

Schließlich brach Elliot die bedrückende Stille.

„Wo ist Sie?", fragte er gelassen aber ohne jegliche Regung eines Gefühls.

„In der alten Fabrik."


	6. Dramatische Begegnung

Kapitel 5: Dramatische Begegnung

In rasender Geschwindigkeit fuhren die Fahrzeuge der SVU auf den steinigen Vorplatz der alten Fabrik und beim bremsen wirbelte Staub auf, so dass allen erst einmal die Sicht geraubt wurde.

Elliot war der erste, der aus seinem Auto sprang, dich gefolgt von Fin.

Beide wollten auf die Fabrik zu rennen, doch sie wurden von Cragen, der mit dem Mädchen dort stand, zurück gerufen.

Auf der kurzen Fahrt hierher hatte das Mädchen berichtet, dass sie einen Code brauchten um in den Raum zu gelangen, in dem Mikel Jackson, so lautete der volle Name des Entführers, Olivia gefangen hielt.

Das Mädchen selber stellte sich als Sarah Jordan vor.

Als Sarah vor Elliot und Fin stand, erklärte sie den beiden den Weg. „Sie müssen ganz nach hinten durchgehen, dort finden Sie eine Treppe, die Sie, bis es nicht mehr weiter geht, hoch müssen. Am anderen Ende des Ganges finden Sie eine gesicherte Tür, die nur mit einem Zahlencode aufgeht.

Dieser lautet 3-7-7-5-1-9-0."

Das waren genug Informationen für die beiden und sie drehten sich fast gleichzeitig um und rannten auf die Fabrik zu. Cragen fand es sah aus, als wenn die beiden zum Marathonlauf starteten, er wäre froh gewesen, wenn dies so gewesen wäre.

Elliot und Fin erreichten gleichzeitig die Eingangstür und öffneten sie mit vereinten Kräften.

In der Fabrik war es selbst staubig und stickig.

Das einzige Licht kam von einer Neonröhre, die auch schon mal bessere Zeiten erlebt hatte.

Als die beiden weitergingen wirbelte Staub unter ihren Füßen auf, aber sie konnten deutlich einige Fußspuren im Staub erkennen.

Beide hatten für die Fälle ihre Waffen in der Hand und suchten alles gründlich ab.

In der großen Vorhalle wirkte alles grau. Die Wände unterschieden sich nicht deutlich mit ihrer Farbe von den anderen Gegenständen und auch Elliot und Fin wirkten grau.

Ihre Schritte warfen unheimliche Geräusche in die Luft, welche die Wände als verzerrtes Echo wiedergaben.

Am Ende der Halle fanden die beiden die Treppe.

Bevor die beiden sich auf den Weg nach oben machten, schauten sie sich an und nickten sich zu. Elliot betrat als erster die rostige, alte Wendeltreppe.

Sie knarrte bedrohlich unter seinem Gewicht und er hoffte, die Treppe würde ihn und Fin sicher nach oben bringen.

Jedoch mussten dieser Jackson und Olivia auch die Treppe benutzt haben und da sie noch stand, fühlte er sich etwas erleichterter.

Ihm kam der Anstieg vor wie Stunden, obwohl vielleicht gerade einmal 2 Minuten vergangen waren.

Auf dem Weg nach oben lagen einige Mauerstücke im weg, über eines Elliot beinahe gestolpert wäre, denn auf der Treppe war es noch dunkler als in der Halle.

„Pass bloß auf", flüsterte Fin hinter ihm in der Dunkelheit.

Ein paar Stufen weiter erblickte Elliot Licht am oberen Ende.

Er musste seine Augen abschirmen, denn er wurde regelrecht geblendet.

Fin erging es nicht anders, dass erkannte Elliot an dem Stöhnen hinter ihm.

Oben angelangt sahen die beiden auch, weswegen es auf einmal so hell wurde. Ein riesiges Fenster war in die Mauer gebaut worden, durch welches helles Tageslicht fiel. Als die beiden dort rausschauten, sahen sie Cragen, Munch, Casey, Huang, Sarah und die anderen Cops Einsatzbereit neben ihren Fahrzeugen stehen.

Nach kurzem zögern gingen sie weiter in die entgegengesetzte Richtung des Fensters, in Richtung der Tür.

Beide sahen sie schon und auch das rote Licht, welches von dem Codeeingabegerät ausging. Die Tür sah relativ neu aus, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Gegenständen in dieser Fabrik. Sie wurde wahrscheinlich nachträglich eingesetzt.

Hier oben wirkte alles nicht mehr so bedrohlich, denn es war genügend Licht im Raum.

Als die beiden an der Tür angekommen waren, stellten sie sich beide auf eine Seite.

Fin stand auf der Seite des Gerätes und gab den Code ein.

Nach dem er dies getan hatte, leuchtete das Licht grün auf und die Tür ging ohne ein Geräusch auf. Beide richteten ihre Waffen auf den Eingang, doch niemand stand hinter der Tür.

Sie gingen sehr leise hindurch und als sie im Raum standen, stockte ihnen der Atem.

Olivia lag auf einem Metalltisch, welcher sie an den Obduktionstisch von Melinda erinnerte.

Sie rührte sich nicht, was sie auch nicht konnte.

Mikel Jackson hockte auf ihrem Oberkörper mit dem Rücken zur Tür.

An seiner Körper- und Handhaltung konnte man erkennen, dass er Olivia etwas an den Hals hielt oder auf ihre Brust richtete.

Elliot vermutete ein Messer, welches Jackson auf Olivias Brust richtete, genau auf ihr Herz.

Fin und Elliot wussten, würden sie Jackson erschießen, was ihnen wahrscheinlich auch gelingen würde, wäre die Chance zu hoch, dass durch die Wucht der Kugel und der physikalischen Gesetze der Körper von Jackson auf sein eigenes Messer fallen würde und es Olivia so direkt in ihr Herz stoßen würde.

Das Risiko konnten sie nicht eingehen.

„Ich verspreche dir, ich mach dich kalt, wenn deine bescheuerten Kollegen nicht endlich auf meine Forderung eingehen", sagte Jackson ganz ruhig zu Olivia.

Von ihr kam jedoch keine Antwort.

Elliot und Fin hielten es nicht mehr aus und Elliot brüllte: „Auf der Stelle runter von ihr!"

Jackson regte sich nicht, er blieb in den ersten paar Sekunden einfach weiter auf Olivia sitzen, das Messer weiter auf ihre Brust gerichtet.

Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden des Schweigens, sagte Jackson freundlich zu Olivia: „Ach schau an, deine Freunde sind gekommen."

Was die beiden Detectives nicht sehen konnte, Jackson nahm heimlich eine Pistole aus seiner Hemdtasche und entsicherte sie.

Elliot und Fin wussten nicht genau, was Jackson dort machte, doch auf einmal ging alles so schnell, dass keiner später sagen konnte, wie es passiert ist. Jackson stand von Olivia auf, jedoch zusammen mit ihr.

Er hielt sie an sich gepresst vor seinen Körper und richtete seine Pistole auf Olivias Kopf.

Er lächelte hinterlistig.

Zum ersten Mal sahen Fin und Elliot Olivia richtig.

Sie sah schlimm aus.

Sie war vollkommen nackt.

Eingetrocknetes und frisches Blut klebte an ihrem Körper, welches von den tiefen Schnittwunden an ihrem Bauch, ihren Armen und ihren Beinen stammte.

Sie hatte mehrere blaue Flecken und Schwellungen am ganzen Körper.

Ihr Gesicht erschreckte die beiden am Meisten.

Ein Auge war vollkommen zugeschwollen, tiefe Schnitte zierten ihre Wangen und ihre Nase. Ihre Lippe blutete und weitere, schon alte verschorfte Stellen waren auf ihrer Lippe zu erkennen.

Ihre Nase war genauso geschwollen wie ihr rechtes Auge.

Ihre Haare hingen in wirren Strähnen in ihrem Gesicht.

Olivia weinte, ihr Blut vermischte sich mit den Tränen.

Ihr linker Arm hing schlaf an ihrem Körper hinunter.

Sie sah vollkommen entkräftet aus, würde Jackson sie nicht so an sich pressen, wäre sie auf der Stelle in sich zusammengesackt.

„Wie seid ihr hier rein gekommen?", fragte Jackson, nun schon nicht mehr ganz so freundlich wie am Anfang.

„Das geht sie nichts an. Lassen sie die Waffe fallen und Olivia los", forderte Fin ihn auf.

„Das war bestimmt diese Schlampe, die mach ich kalt." Elliot und Fin wussten, er redete von Sarah, gingen jedoch nicht auf seine Aussage ein.

„Geht mir aus dem Weg!", rief Jackson auf einmal. Er funkelte die beiden voller Hass an. „Ich sagte, geht mir aus dem Weg! Sonst knalle ich die Kleine hier ab! Solange Alexander nicht auf freiem Fuß ist, wird sie bei mir bleiben, kapiert?!"

Die beiden registrierten, dass es Jackson todernst meinte.

Elliot und Fin wichen beide auseinander und Fin lies seine Waffe sinken, da er merkte, wie Jackson auf ihre Waffen starrte. Elliot dachte jedoch nicht daran, seine Deckung aufzugeben.

Stück für Stück arbeite Jackson sich an den beiden vorbei und schliff Olivia einfach hinter sich her, denn wirklich alleine laufen konnte sie nicht mehr.

Jackson drehte den beiden auch nicht nur einmal den Rücken zu, sondern achtete immer darauf, dass Olivia in die Richtung der beiden gedreht war.

„Bleibt da stehen, kommt mir nicht hinterher", wies er die beiden an.

Als Jackson etwas weiter entfernt war, kurz vor dem Fenster, benachrichtigte Fin den Captain, dass Olivia schwer verletzt sei und Jackson sie als lebendes Schutzschild benutzte.

Ehe beide sich versahen, krachte auf einmal Glas und die Fensterscheibe zerbrach in ihre Einzelteile. Jackson flog mit Olivia vorwärts aus dem Fenster.

Dadurch, dass Olivia zuerst durch die Scheibe brach, schnitten ihr die Glasscherben in die Haut und hinterließen neue Wunden.

Fin und Elliot rannten zu dem Fenster und hörten auf dem Weg dorthin Schreie und Schüsse.

Ohne an dem Fenster anzuhalten, rannten die beide die Treppe hinunter und durch die Halle nach draußen.

Draußen angekommen sahen die beiden nichts als Chaos. Jackson lag regungslos auf dem Boden und die Cops standen um ihn herum. Er war anscheinend Tod.

Olivia lag abseits von ihm, Casey kniete neben ihr und presste ihr ihre Jacke auf die rechte Brust. Sie schrie in Richtung der Fahrzeuge, wann endlich dieser verdammte Krankenwagen hier wäre.

Elliot rannte in einer Geschwindigkeit auf die beiden zu, wie er wahrscheinlich noch nie gerannt war.

Als er kurz vor den beiden war, hörte er Casey zu Olivia sagen: „Halte durch Schatz. Hörst du? Olivia bleib wach."

Tränen rannen Caseys Gesicht hinunter.

„Casey, was ist passiert?", fragte Elliot aufgelöst.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Die beiden sprangen aus dem Fenster, Jackson schoss auf uns. Zwei Cops wurden verletzt. Unsere Leute schossen zurück. Jackson ist wahrscheinlich Tod, aber zwei Schüsse trafen Olivia. Einer ging in ihre rechte Brust und einer in ihr rechtes Bein."

Elliot schaute an Olivia hinunter und sah Blut aus Olivias rechten Oberschenkel austreten.

Die Jacke, die Casey auf Olivias Brust drückte, war auch schon fast vollkommen durchtränkt.

Olivias Augen sahen glasig aus, sie schaute einfach nur geradeaus.

Casey wandte sich wieder Olivia zu und sprach erneut mit ihr. „Hey Liv, der Krankenwagen ist gleich hier. Halte durch, du hast es gleich geschafft."

Olivia öffnete den Mund und drehte den Kopf zu Casey.

„Ell…i…t", hörte man von ihr.

„Schhh Liv, Elliot ist auch hier, wir sind alle bei dir", redete Casey beruhigend auf Olivia ein.

Elliot ging sofort neben Casey auf die Knie, so dass Olivia ihn sehen konnte und legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn.

„Ich bin da Liv, alles wird gut, du bist in Sicherheit."

Nach dem Elliot diese Worte gesprochen hatte, hörte man von weitem Sirenen des Krankenwagens und Olivia schloss langsam ihre Augen.


	7. Rettung

Kapitel 6: Rettung

_Mir ist es total egal, ob Elliot und Olivia die selbe Blutgruppe haben, haben se einfach in meiner FF xD Ende und aus_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot und Casey fuhren beide zusammen mit Olivia im Krankenwagen ins Krankenhaus.

Keiner von beiden wollte sie alleine lassen, sie wollten bei ihr bleiben, ihr seelische Unterstützung bieten.

Sie standen beide an den Türen des Krankenwagens und sahen, wie die Notärzte versuchten Olivia das Leben zu retten. Sie legten ihr eine Atemmaske an und probierten ihre Blutung der Einschusslöcher und die ihrer Schnittwunden zu stoppen.

Es sah so aus, als wenn ihnen es auch gelingen würde, bis ein gemeines piepen von der Maschine kam, die Olivias Herz überwachen sollte.

Elliot und Casey rissen erschrocken die Augen auf und hielten beide für einige Sekunden den Atem an.

„Herzstillstand!", rief einer der Notärzte.

Einer der Notärzte, eine junge Frau, reagierte schnell und fing eine Herzdruckmassage an, bei der jedoch eine Rippe von Olivia brach.

Das schrille piepen blieb jedoch weiterhin bestehen und die junge Frau merkte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, weiter auf Olivias Brust rumzudrücken.

„Sofort die Plattenelektroden einsatzbereit machen und den Defibrillator aufladen. Zweihundert", ordnete sie an. Olivias Körper zuckte in die Höhe, jedoch piepte es weiter eintönig.

„Erhöhen auf 300", wies die junge Frau an.

Olivias Herz brachte keine Reaktion. Casey fing an zu zittern und Elliot brach der kalte Angstschweiß aus.

Ein paar mal wiederholten die Notärzte den Vorgang, doch Olivias Herz blieb still.

„Erhöhen auf 350", sagte die junge Frau. „Aufladen, fertig."

Olivias Körper zuckte zum wiederholten male in die Höhe und womit keiner gerechnet hatte, ihr Herz fing wieder an zu schlagen.

Ein regelmäßiger Piep ton kam von dem Gerät und alle atmeten erleichtert auf.

„Wir haben sie zurück", verkündete die junge Frau zu ihren zwei Kollegen.

Durch diesen Vorfall hatte keiner gemerkt, wie schnell sie am Krankenhaus angekommen waren.

Sobald der Krankenwagen stand, wurden von außen die Türen aufgerissen und Casey und Elliot wären beinahe aus dem Krankenwagen gefallen, jedoch fingen sich beide wieder.

So schnell sie konnten, sprangen sie aus dem Fahrzeug um den Notärzten mit Olivias Trage platz zu machen.

Beide rannten hinter den Ärzten her, jedoch vor der Tür die die Notaufnahme ankündigte, mussten die beiden zurück bleiben.

Elliot und Casey ließen sich erschöpft auf eine Bank sinken, die in der Nähe der Notaufnahme stand.

Beide schwiegen und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, als Elliot's Handy klingelte.

„Stabler", meldete er sich.

Er lauschte dem Anrufer auf der anderen Seite. „ Ja ok habe verstanden. Olivia ist in die Notaufnahme gebracht worden. Casey und ich bleiben hier."-----„Ok ich melde mich." Mit diesen Worten legte er auf und berichtete Casey von Munch's Anruf.

„Jackson ist Tod, tödlich von einer Kugel getroffen. Die beiden Cops kommen durch."

Casey schaute Elliot an und sprach das aus, was sich bis jetzt keiner getraut hatte.

„Elliot, Olivia hätte diese Kugel abbekommen können."

Eine Träne rann ihr die Wange hinunter.

„Ich weiß Cas. Hoffen wir das Beste für sie."

In der zwischen Zeit, als Olivia in der Notaufnahme war und Elliot und Casey um ihr leben bangten, durfte Casey in der Ärztedusche duschen, um sich Olivias Blut und den Staub vom Körper zu waschen.

In frischer Kleidung und sauber stand sie darauf wieder vor Elliot, der immer noch vor der Notaufnahme saß.

Mittlerweile war es dunkel draußen geworden und der Tag zeigte sichtbare Spuren auf den beiden.

„Du siehst aus wie nen Arzt", sagte Elliot zu Casey und lächelte sie an.

„Was anderes hatten sie nicht da, aber irgendetwas musste ich ja anziehen nach dem sie meine Sachen einfach genommen und gewaschen haben", rechtfertigte sich Casey.

„Steht dir aber." Elliot grinste sie verschmitzt an.

Casey ließ sich mit einem „Danke" neben ihm niedersinken.

„Sie ist ganz schön lange da drin oder? Müsste nicht bald mal ein Arzt rauskommen und uns Bericht erstatten?" Casey schaute Elliot fragend an. Gerade als Elliot Casey antworten wollte, kam ein Arzt aus der Notaufnahme und stellte sich vor Elliot und Casey.

„ Miss Novak, Detective Stabler", fing er an und Elliot und Casey standen auf. „Olivia Benson ist stabil, jedoch haben wir ein größeres Problem. Sie hat zu viel Blut verloren und sie hat die Blutgruppe B negativ und wir wissen nicht, wo wir einen Spender mit derselben Blutgruppe finden sollen. Sie braucht es dringend, sonst wird sie es nicht schaffen. Zurzeit versorgen wir sie mit einer chemikalischen Mischung die der der Blutgruppe gleicht, jedoch wird ihr Körper den Schwindeln bald bemerken. Wir wissen auch nicht, wann sie wieder aufwachen wird und wie es ihr danach gehen wird, wie ihr seelischer Zustand sein wird. Wir hoffen das Beste für sie."

Elliot und Casey dachten sie könnten erleichtert sein, aber das war noch nicht der Fall.

„Können wir sie vielleicht sehen?", bat Elliot den Arzt

„Natürlich, folgen sie mir."

Der Arzt ging voran und Elliot und Casey gingen wie zwei kleine Kinder, die gerade ärger bekommen hatten, hinter ihm her.

Der Arzt führte sie in ein schlichtes Einbettzimmer. Olivia lag auf der linken Seite des Raumes.

Sie hatte immer noch die Beatmungsmaske auf, sie hing am Tropf, dass musste wohl die Mischung für ihr Blut sein und außerdem hatte sie ein Nachthemd des Krankenhauses an.

Sie sah so hilflos aus, fand Elliot.

Er konnte sie nicht sterben lassen, er würde etwas unternehmen, dass wusste er.

Olivia hatte eine sehr seltene Blutgruppe, er hatte auch eine seltene Blutgruppe, dass wusste er, er wusste jedoch nicht genau welche.

„Ich bin kurz telefonieren", sagte er und verlies den Raum.

Casey schaute ihm fragend hinterher.

Der Arzt ging in der Zwischenzeit zu Olivia's Bett und kontrollierte den Monitor, ob der Blutdruck und ihre restlichen Werte noch stimmten.

Ihr Körper könnte jede Sekunde die Mischung für ihr Blut abstoßen, es konnte aber natürlich auch noch eine längere Zeitspanne dauern.

Kurz darauf kam Elliot zurück und schaute den Arzt an.

„Ich habe unseren Captain angerufen. Als wir in der SVU angefangen haben, mussten wir uns alle Blutabnehmen lassen. Ich wusste, dass ich eine seltene Blutgruppe habe, aber nicht welche. Der Captain sagte mir, meine Blutgruppe ist B negativ."

Der Arzt schaute Elliot zuerst geschockt an und fragte dann: „Ist das wirklich wahr? Kann ich mich 100prozent auf ihre Aussage verlassen?"

Elliot nickte kräftig und fügte hinzu: „Ich würde alles tun um Olivia das Leben zu retten."

Danach ging alles total schnell.

Elliot wurde eine Kanüle gelegt, an der ein Schlauch hing. Durch diesen Schlauch wurde ihm sein Blut abgenommen und direkt in einen Auffangbeutel geleitet. An diesen hing wiederrum ein Schlauch, der für Olivia gedacht war, in dem ihr das Blut zugeführt wurde.

Umso schneller das künstliche Blut gegen echtes ersetzt wurde, umso besser.

Elliot musste sich dafür direkt vor ihr Bett setzten, er hätte sich zwar genauso etwas weg setzten können, aber er wollte auf jeden fall in ihrer Nähe sein, für den Fall, dass sie aufwachen würde.

Casey saß direkt neben Elliot und schaute den Ärzten zu, wie sie bei Elliot eine Vene für die Blutabnahme suchten und die Kanüle legten.

Sie schaute gebannt zu, wie Elliot's Blut langsam durch den Schlauch lief und in den Beutel, an den Olivias Lebensrettender Schlauch befestigt war.

Als der Arzt fertig war, bat er Elliot sich nicht zu viel zu bewegen. Er konnte sich zwar drehen und wenden oder sonstiges machen, aber er sollte möglichst nicht irgendwo hin gehen, da er sonst die Zufuhr unterbrechen müsste.

Mit diesen Worten ging der Arzt aus dem Zimmer und Elliot und Casey waren alleine mit Olivia.

Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort.

Beide schauten nur auf die schlafende Olivia und ihr durch Jackson entstelltes Gesicht. Als Elliot sie genau ansah, kam Wut in ihm auf und er war heilfroh, dass Jackson tot war, auch wenn man keinem den Tod wünschen sollte.

Elliot nahm seine linke Hand hoch, an den rechten Arm war die Blutzufuhr gebunden und legte ihn sachte auf Olivias zerschundenes Gesicht.

Er streichelte sachte über ihre Verletzungen und strich ihr ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Als er bei ihrer Stirn angekommen war, ließ er seine Hand auf ihrer Stirn ruhen. Sie fühlte sich leicht heiß an. Er hoffte nur, dass sie ihren weiteren Genesungsweg unbeschadet überstehen würde und sie sich nicht irgendwo infiziert hatte.

„Du magst sie sehr, hab ich recht?" Casey stimme drang in seine Gedanken und er erschreckte leicht, aber er ließ seine Hand trotzdem dort, wo sie war.

Er hatte Casey total vergessen gehabt. Für ihn gab es in diesem Moment nur noch Olivia.

„Elliot schaute weiter auf die schlafende Olivia runter als er Casey antwortete: „Ja, ich denke schon lange, nur war mir das noch nie richtig bewusst. Ich bin doch eigentlich nur noch mit Kathy der Kinder wegen zusammen." Elliot hielt inne, als er diese beiden Sätze ausgesprochen hatte.

Er hatte das Gefühl, etwas Verbotenes gesagt zu haben.

„Olivia mag dich auch." Elliot nahm nun doch seine Hand von Olivias Stirn und drehte sich erstaunt zu Casey um.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte er sie.

„Olivia hatte damals sowas in der Art erwähnt als wir uns unterhalten hatten, damals kurz bevor ich von dem Bruder von Nina zusammengeschlagen worden bin. Es war kein direktes Geständnis und als ich weiter darauf eingegangen bin, wollte sie das Thema wechseln. Ich denke, ihr war es unangenehm und sie hatte Angst vor meine Reaktion. Ich finde aber, man merkt es ihr an und dir hat man es die letzten Tage auch angemerkt."

Elliot schaute Casey total entsetzt an, fing dann jedoch an zu lächeln und drehte sich mit einem „Danke Casey" zu Olivia zurück.

„Weißt du, als Jackson sie dort vor sich hatte, an seinen Körper gepresst, Olivia war vollkommen nackt, ihr Körper sah so schlimm aus. Hätte ich gekonnt, hätte ich diesen Jackson auf der Stelle eigenhändig umgebracht. Er hat sie gequält, er hat sie entblößt, er hat sie gedemütigt."

Elliot ballte seine Hand zur Faust, bis seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Beruhige dich, er kann ihr nie wieder etwas antun."

„Du hast recht. Nur, dort hab ich gemerkt, wie sehr ich sie brauche."

Elliot stand auf und beugte sich über Olivia und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn, die inzwischen schweißnass war.

„Ich pass auf dich auf", flüsterte Elliot ihr ins Ohr und setzte sich wieder zurück.

„Ich hoffe, sie bekommt nicht noch hohes Fieber. Ihre Stirn fühlt sich sehr heiß an", sagte Elliot besorgt zu Casey.

Casey stand nun ebenfalls auf und fühlte Olivias Stirn.

„Du hast recht", bestätigte sie Elliot's Aussage. „Hoffen wir das Beste."

Nach zwei weiteren Stunden, in denen sich Elliot und Casey noch lange über ihn und Olivia und Kathy unterhielten, kam der Arzt wieder und sagte zu Elliot, dass nun genug Blut vorhanden sei, um Olivia wieder zu stabilisieren.

Er entfernte die Kanüle aus Elliot's Arm und klebte ihm ein Pflaster über den Einstich.

„Sie werden sich jetzt wahrscheinlich auch etwas schwach fühlen, da ihnen viel Blut abgenommen wurde, aber es wird sich schnell Regenieren. Aber ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn sie sich etwas hinlegen würden. Ein Zimmer wird ihnen zu Recht gemacht."

Elliot schaute entgeistert den Arzt an und dann auf seine Hand, die die Hand von Olivia hielt.

„Ich möchte bei ihr bleiben, wenn sie aufwacht."

Der Arzt dachte kurz nach und schlug ihm denn eine Lösung vor.

„Ich kann veranlassen, dass ein weiteres Bett in dieses Zimmer gebracht wird und sie hier im Zimmer bleiben können."

Elliot nahm das Angebot dankend an.

Casey, die sich auch kaum noch wach halten konnte sagte zu Elliot: „Ich rufe mir ein Taxi, ich fahre nach Hause. Ich denke, du wirst dich gut um Liv kümmern. Ich komm morgen wieder."

„Ok, dass werde ich, dass versprech ich."

Elliot schenkte Casey noch ein lächeln zum Abschied und Casey drehte sich daraufhin um und verließ das Zimmer.

Kurz darauf wurde das Bett für Elliot gebracht, welches direkt neben das Bett von Olivia gestellt wurde.

Elliot setzte sich auf sein Bett und zog sich die Schuhe aus.

Bevor er sich auf sein Bett legte um sich auszuruhen, stand er noch einmal auf und gab Olivia einen erneuten Kuss auf ihre Stirn und diesmal sagte er ihr: „Ich bin bei dir."

Mit diesen Worten legte er sich auf sein Bett, streckte seine Hand aus und nahm Olivias Hand in seine.

Er schaute Olivia noch lange an und schlief irgendwann ein, ohne es zu merken.

Als er nach ein paar Stunden schlaf wieder aufwachte und auf Olivias Bett schaute, war Olivia verschwunden.

Ein paar Blutspritzer waren auf dem weißen Bettzeug und sahen falsch aus.

Elliot überkam Panik. Er schaute zum Bad, doch dort war alles dunkel. Er stand schnell auf, zog seine Schuhe an und schaute sich um. Er riss die Zimmertür auf und schaute auf den Flur, doch egal wo er hinschaute, Olivia blieb verschwunden.

Liv wo bist du? , fragte sich Elliot, eine Frage, die er sich eigentlich nicht mehr so schnell stellen wollte…


	8. Warum?

Kapitel 7: Warum?

Freitagnacht

Elliot ging zurück in das Zimmer und probierte einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. „Sie kann nicht weit sein, sie ist verletzt, geschwächt, es sei denn…", dachte Elliot laut.

Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, wie dunkel es in dem Zimmer war.

Als er eingeschlafen war, war Licht von draußen in das Zimmer gefallen und außerdem kam von dem Monitor, der Olivia überwachen sollte, grünes Licht.

Dieses Licht war jedoch nicht mehr da.

Elliot drehte sich erneut zu Olivias Bett um und sah, dass die Anzeige des Gerätes eingeschlagen war.

Elliot betrachtete den Schaden. In seinem Beruf hatte er gelernt, jedes kleinste Detail zu betrachten.

Der Monitor war mit Absicht eingeschlagen worden. Wahrscheinlich war es Olivia selbst gewesen.

Nach dem ihm nichts weiter ungewöhnliches auffiel, ging er hinaus und suchte einen Arzt oder eine Schwester, irgendeine Person die ihm weiterhelfen konnte.

Im Krankenhaus war es verdächtig ruhig und dunkel.

Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Selbst wenn Nachtruhe war, solle irgendwo Licht brennen.

Er ging ein Stück den Flur entlang und entdeckte ein kleines Licht in einem Zimmer.

Ohne anzuklopfen ging er hinein.

Eine kleine batteriebetriebene Lampe erhellte den Raum ein wenig, so das Elliot eine Krankenschwester entdeckte, die über einem Laptop gebeugt saß.

„Entschuldigung, ich brauche ihre Hilfe."

Die Schwester blickte kurz von ihrem Laptop auf und blickte ihn hilfesuchend an.

„Wir hatten vor ungefähr 10 Minuten einen kompletten Stromausfall. Der Akku in dem Laptop ist nicht genügend aufgeladen und ich muss dringend den Notstrom einschalten. Durch den Stromausfall haben sich auch sämtliche Nottüren geschlossen, die sich nun nicht mehr öffnen lassen, also kann mir auch keiner helfen."

Elliot hatte das Gefühl, die Schwester hatte gar nicht verstanden, was er von ihr wollte.

Sie wirkte total hysterisch. Das kann ja heiter werden, dachte Elliot.

Elliot ging zu der Frau hinüber und betrachtete sie genauer.

Sie war noch ziemlich jung, vielleicht 25 Jahre alt, hatte kurzes, braunes Haar und in dem schwachen Licht wirkten ihre Augen fast schwarz.

Sie war wahrscheinlich nur eine Aushilfe oder ein Ersatz für jemanden der ausgefallen war.

Er trat hinter sie und blickte auf ihren schwarzen Laptop hinunter.

In der SVU hatten sie auch mal einen Stromausfall gehabt und Elliot hatte Cragen genau zugeschaut, wie er damals das Problem gelöst hatte.

Bei ihnen war damals zwar der ganze Strom wieder dagewesen, aber es sollte kein Problem sein, hier den Notstrom einzuschalten.

„Darf ich?", fragte Elliot die Schwester und sie nickte und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, so dass Elliot an den Laptop gelangte.

Er verschaffte sich einen Überblick und machte ein paar Eingaben und drückte hier und da ein paar Knöpfe und nach wenigen Augenblicken wurde es schlagartig hell im Raum.

Elliot trat vom Laptop zurück und die Schwester blickte ihn dankend an.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen nur danken?", fragte sie immer noch aufgelöst.

„Helfen sie mir Olivia zu finden."

„Und wer ist das?"

„Olivia Benson, meine Partnerin. Sie ist schwer verletzt worden und ist, als ich aufgewacht bin, spurlos verschwunden."

Bevor die Schwester was sagen konnte, stand der Arzt im Raum, der Elliot und Casey Olivia's Gesundheitszustand übermittelt hatte.

„Gott sei Dank, sie haben den Notstrom eingeschaltet bekommen." Der Arzt sah die junge Schwester dankend an.

Diese errötete leicht und gab zu: „Der junge Mann hier hat das gemacht."

Der Arzt schaute Elliot erstaunt an und bedankte sich anschließend bei ihm.

„Kein Ding", fing Elliot an. „Aber Olivia ist aus ihrem Zimmer verschwunden."

Irgendwann musste ihm doch einmal jemand helfen können.

„Was? Aber wie kann sowas sein? Sie ist schwer verletzt."

Schlaumeier, dass hab ich auch schon bemerkt, dachte Elliot genervt.

„Ja das weiß ich selber!", antwortete Elliot barsch.

„Schwester Barret, bitte überprüfen sie die Überwachungsvideos. Zimmer 192 c, Kamera 57d.", forderte der Arzt sie auf.

Diese nickte und öffnete die gespeicherten Überwachungsvideos.

Nach kurzer Zeit fand sie die richtige Kamera.

„Die letzten 10 Minuten sind nicht drauf, wegen dem Stromausfall."

Der Arzt nickte und forderte die Schwester auf, ab dem Stromausfall rückwärts zu spulen. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, da sahen sie Olivia wieder rückwärts in das Zimmer gehen.

„Stop!", rief der Arzt und die Schwester drückte auf „Play".

Die drei sahen wie Olivia aus ihrem Zimmer trat, die Tür schloss und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Flur nach rechts ging. Genau in dieselbe Richtung, in der das Zimmer der Schwester lag, in dem die drei jetzt gespannt auf das Überwachungsvideo starrten.

„Wenn sie hier langgelaufen ist und wir nehmen an, sie nach dem Stromausfall nicht mehr in die andere Richtung zurück gelaufen ist, müssten Sie sie gesehen haben Schwester Barret", sagte der Arzt herausfordern.

„Ich habe niemanden gesehn, ich war in eine Arbeit vertieft", antwortete sie schuldbewusst.

„Wo führt dieser Flur hin?", verlangte Elliot zu wissen.

„Zum Treppenhaus und dem Eingang zur Notaufnahme. Die anderen Türen auf dem Weg lassen…", erklärte der Arzt, doch er kam nicht bis zum Ende, denn Elliot rannte aus dem Zimmer und in die selbe Richtung, in der er Olivia vermutete.

Als erstes nahm er den Weg zur Notaufnahme, denn sollte Olivia das Treppenhaus genommen haben, konnte sie mittlerweile überall sein.

Er hätte von dem Arzt verlangen sollen, die anderen Bänder anzuschauen, aber wahrscheinlich würde das Ewigkeiten dauern, bis sie Olivias Spur zurück verfolgten. Er durfte keine Zeit mehr verlieren.

Als er die Türen der Notaufnahme öffnete und hindurchgetreten war, hörte er eine erstaunte Stimme rufen: „Sie dürfen hier nicht rein!"

Elliot war dies jedoch ziemlich egal.

Er ging einfach weiter und als er an eine Weggabelung kam, blieb er stehen und schaute in alle Richtungen. Geradeaus kamen verschiedene Operationsräume. Dort war vermutlich Olivia vorhin drin, dachte Elliot betrübt.

Nach rechts kamen Vorratsräume verschiedener Medikamente und Arztutensilien. Als er nach links blickte, sah er einen Notausgang. Er ging darauf zu, in der Hoffnung, die Tür wäre offen.

Als er an der Tür angekommen war, stöhnte er erleichtert auf, denn die Tür war nicht verschlossen.

Er öffnete sie und sah an der Außenmauer des Gebäudes eine Treppe, die nach unten führte, aber auch zum Dach hinauf führte.

Instinktiv entschied er sich für den Weg nach oben.

Er musste an die alte Fabrik denken, als er die Treppe nach oben ging.

Dort wusste er genau so wenig über Olivia wie jetzt in diesem Moment.

Doch hier draußen klang nur das dumpfe Poltern des Metalls der Treppe zu ihm herauf, anstatt irgendwelcher unheimlichen Echos.

Elliot drehte sich trotzdem noch einmal um, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihn keiner der Ärzte verfolgte, was ein Glück nicht der Fall war.

Wiederum konnte ihn nun keiner mehr aufhalten. Er musste Olivia finden.

Als er die letzten Stufen vor sich hatte, nahm er immer zwei auf einmal.

Oben auf dem Dach angekommen staunte er nicht schlecht über die Aussicht, die sich ihm bot.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass das Krankenhaus so einen Anblick bot. Obwohl es Nacht war, sah Elliot die Stadt mit ihren tausenden Lichtern hell strahlen.

Er wäre auch wiederum nie auf die Idee gekommen, auf das Dach des Krankenhauses zu gehen.

Er schaute sich um.

Auf dem Dach waren einige Antennen angebracht und einige Satellitenschüsseln, aber wirklich was zu sehen gab es hier nicht.

Bis er etwas Weißes mit blauen Punkten entdeckte. Ihm stockte der Atem.

Elliot blieb wie erstarrt stehen, als er Olivia dort liegen sah.

Olivia lag auf einem breiten Vorsprung auf dem Dach.

Sie hing mit dem Kopf über dem Rand des Vorsprungs.

Sie sah aus, als wolle sie sich kopfüber in die Tiefe stürzen.

Ihr linkes Bein hing schon, genauso wie ihr Oberkörper, leicht über dem Abgrund.

„Liv was tust du hier?", fragte Elliot aus einiger Entfernung. Von Olivia kam jedoch keine Antwort. Elliot dachte schon an das schlimmste.

„Liv?", probierte er es erneut.

Als Olivia immer noch nicht auf seine Worte reagierte, machte er einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu.

„Liv, was…"; weiter kam er nicht.

Olivia drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu ihm um, so dass ihr linkes Bein nun endgültig in der Luft hing und ihr rechtes Bein auf gutem Weg dorthin war.

Sie fuhr Elliot barsch an: „Bleib stehen. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe und verschwinde. Komm nicht näher!"

Olivias Gesicht war wutverzerrt.

Elliot konnte sich nicht erklären, was mit ihr geschehen war. Er wollte einfach nur mit ihr reden, für sie da sein. Stattdessen waren sie beide nun auf dem Dach. Wo war er da bloß hineingeraten.

Er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu.

Im fast genau gleichen Moment fuchtelte Olivia mit der rechten Hand in der Luft rum.

Etwas Silbernes blitze im Mondlicht auf.

Elliot erkannte ein Skalpell und ihm stockte erneut der Atem.

Im ersten Moment dachte er, Olivia habe sich verletzt, doch er erkannte, dass es nur ihre alten Schnittwunden waren.

„Liv warum tust du das? Was machst du hier?" Irgendwann musste er doch einmal eine Antwort auf seine Frage erhalten, hoffe er zu mindestens.

Olivias Augen sprachen mehr als tausend Worte.

„Das fragst du noch?", fing sie wütend an, doch ihr Reden wurde immer schmerzvoller und leiser.

„Jedes mal wenn ich die Augen schließe, erlebe ich alles noch einmal. Mir tut alles weh, mein ganzer Körper. Ich hab das Gefühl, ich bin ein einziger großer blauer Fleck. Ich habe alles verloren. Meine würde, mein Selbstvertrauen, mein Leben."

Elliot sah, wie sie anfing zu weinen.

Während sie gesprochen hatte, ging Elliot näher an sie heran, so dass er sie fast erreichte.

„Nicht mal du bist mir geblieben", flüsterte Olivia leise, doch Elliot verstand sie trotzdem.

Bevor Elliot wusste, was überhaupt geschah, rannte er die letzten Schritte auf sie zu.

Er sah, wie Olivia über den Rand der Plattform rutschte, doch ehe sie fiel, packte er ihren rechten Arm mit seiner linken Hand und hielt sie fest.

Ein stechender Schmerz schoss ihm durch seinen Arm und instinktiv wollte er ihn zurück ziehen, besann sich aber im letzten Moment eines besseren.

Er schaute hinunter und sah, dass Olivia immer noch das Skalpell in der Hand hielt.

Elliot's Gesicht war vor Anstrengung verzerrt. Es kostete ihm alle Kraft, Olivia nicht los zulassen. Das Skalpell war immer noch auf seinen Arm gerichtet.

„Scheiße Liv, lass endlich dieses verfluchte Ding los!", befahl er ihr.

Olivia reagierte sofort und öffnete ihre Hand schlagartig und das Skalpell fiel zehn Meter in die Tiefe.

Elliot merkte wie sein eigenes Blut langsam seine Hand hinunter lief.

Nachdem das kleinere Übel beseitigt war, konzentrierte sich Elliot wieder auf das wesentliche, nämlich Olivia irgendwie wieder auf das Dach zu bekommen und zwar bevor ihn seine Kräfte verließen oder ihr Arm durch sein Blut einfach aus seinem Griff rutschen würde.

Dann hätte sein Blut sie erst gerettet und dann doch umgebracht.

Das konnte er auf keinen Fall zulassen

Das durfte einfach nicht passieren.

Er musste irgendwie ihren linken Arm zu fassen bekommen, doch der hing einfach an Olivias Körper runter.

„Liv, du musst mir deinen linken Arm geben!"; keuchte Elliot vor Anstrengung.

„Ich…ich kann nicht."

„Du musst!", befahl er ihr. Elliot verstand nicht, warum sie ihren Arm nicht einfach hob. Er musste verletzt sein und die Ärzte hatten es nicht bemerkt.

Doch er fragte sich, wie man sowas übersehen konnte. Oder sollte Olivia ihm nur etwas vorspielen?

Diese Möglichkeit verwarf er so schnell wie sie gekommen war, auch wieder aus seinem Kopf.

„Ich kann ihn nicht heben. Ich… ich rutsche. Du musst mich loslassen", flehte sie ihn an. „Sonst wirst du mit runter gezogen."

„Niemals im Leben. Liv ich weiß, was du durchgemacht hast. Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht ist, dass alles zu vergessen. Aber du darfst nie vergessen, ich werde dir helfen das durch zu stehen. Liv ich liebe dich und ich brauche dich!"

Olivia riss ihre Augen groß auf.

„Aber Kathy…", begann sie, doch sie wurde von Elliot unterbrochen. „Vergiss sie. Und jetzt geb mir deine Hand!"  
Elliot wusste nicht, ob Liv einfach nur nicht sterben wollte und deswegen die Kraft aufbrachte ihre Hand zu heben oder wegen seinen Worten.

Im Endeffekt war es ihm egal, Liv hob den Arm und er bekam ihre Hand zu fassen.

Mit letzter Kraft zog er Olivia wieder auf den Vorsprung und sobald sie dort lag, ließ er ihren Arm und die Hand los und hob sie an den Hüften vom Vorsprung runter und ließ sie auf den Boden gleiten.

Olivia kauerte sich zusammen und Elliot schrie sie an: „Mein Gott, was hast du dir dabei gedacht! Du hättest Tod sein können!"

Olivia fing an zu zittern. „Das wollte ich nicht", schluchzte sie.

„Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich dich losgelassen hätte, nachdem mich das Skalpell geschnitten hat? Du wärst abgestürzt! Ist dir das bewusst?"

Elliot merkte nicht, dass er es allmählich übertrieb.

Doch bevor er weiter in einer neuen Standpauke verfallen konnte, fing Olivia bitterlich an zu weinen und zitterte noch mehr.

Elliot kniete sich sofort zu ihr nieder und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht anschreien", redete er auf sie ein. „Schhh Liv, es wird alles gut. Ich bin bei dir. Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben."

Olivia hörte aber nicht auf. Sie ließ ihren Kummer freien lauf und weinte immer weiter. Elliot sagte nichts mehr.

Er hielt sie einfach nur fest und hoffte, er würde ihr nicht weh tun. Er wollte sie nicht noch mehr verletzten.

Nie wieder sollte sie jemals wieder von jemanden verletzt werden.

Er wiegte Olivia wie ein kleines Kind, welches vollkommen hilflos war, hin und her und versuchte sie weiterhin zu trösten.

Olivia kam sich genau so vor, klein und hilflos.

Als Olivia schließlich aufhörte zu weinen, sah Elliot, wie es zu dämmern begann. Olivia zitterte noch immer.

Was er nicht mitbekommen hatte, es war kalt auf dem Dach, sehr kalt. Der Wind musste die ganze Zeit durch Olivias dünne Kleidung gepfiffen sein.

Elliot schaute zu Olivia runter und wollte sie gerade ansprechen, als er merkte, dass sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war.


	9. Veränderungen

Kapitel 8: Veränderungen

_Das Kappi ist für Charlyn und Liv :) Weil ich euch einfach lieb hab und froh bin, euch zu haben :)_

_Und weil es grad nicht so leicht war… und weil ich es beide nie verlieren will :) Guter Grund :D _

_Hab euch lieb 3_

_Das Kappi ist diesmal etwas länger als die andere, aber ich wollte nicht nochmal alles teilen, wäre doof gewesen_

Elliot kam die Zeit, in der Olivia schlafend in ihrem Bett lag, schrecklich lang vor.

Nach dem sie auf dem Dach eingeschlafen war, hatte er sie vorsichtig wieder zurück in das Krankenhaus getragen.

Die Ärzte hatten schon verzweifelt nach den beiden gesucht und waren sichtlich erleichtert, als sie Elliot mit Olivia auf den Armen sahen.

Elliot hatte Olivia in ihr Bett zurück gebracht und die Ärzte befestigten ein neues Gerät an ihrem Bett, welches weiter ihre Frequenzen überwachen sollte.

Sie hatte sich eine leichte Unterkühlung zugezogen, welche aber nicht weiter lebensbedrohlich war.

Nun schlief sie seit vier Stunden unruhig und Elliot zwang sich, wach zu bleiben, denn noch einmal würde er Olivia nicht die Chance geben, dass er sie verlor.

Sie hatte wahrscheinlich einen Alptraum, sonst würde sie sich nicht so unruhig hin und her wälzen.

Er wartete nun darauf, dass sie aufwachen würde und Casey und Fin, die sich für einen Besuch angekündigt hatten, da sein würden.

…

Zwei Stunden später wachte Olivia auf und auch Fin und Casey waren kurz zuvor eingetroffen.

Olivia öffnete mit einem Ruck die Augen und starrte an die Decke.

„Alles ok Liv?", fragte Elliot sie sofort.

Olivia drehte leicht den Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam.

Als sie gleich drei Gesichter vor sich sah, erschrak sie.

Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, drehte sie ihren Kopf auf die andere Seite.

Sie konnte nicht in die Augen der anderen sehen.

Elliot blickte daraufhin fragend zu Casey und als sie nur mit den Schultern zuckte, auch zu Fin.

Doch auch Fin konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.

Casey streckte ihre Hand aus und probierte Olivia an der Schulter zu berühren, doch als ihre Fingerspitzen sachte Olivia's Schulter berührte, zuckte diese so stark zusammen, dass Casey erschrocken ihre Hand wieder zurück zog.

„Liv, was hast du?", probierte Elliot erneut den Kontakt herzustellen.

„Lass es einfach…verschwindet…bitte."

Olivias Ansage war eindeutig.

Trotzdem dachte Elliot nicht daran, einfach aus dem Zimmer zu gehen.

„Warum Liv, warum?" Elliot wollte und konnte das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, doch als Olivia lauter wurde und „VERSCHWINDET!" schrie, zogen sich die drei doch hastig aus dem Zimmer zurück, setzen sich jedoch davor auf eine Bank und unterhielten sich über Olivia.

Olivia fing zu dieser Zeit an, still und heimlich vor sich hinzu weinen.

…

3 Wochen später

„Hey Liv, alles bereit?" Casey betrat den Raum, in dem Olivia ihre letzten drei Wochen verbracht hatte.

„Ja soweit denk ich schon." Olivia lächelte Casey an und man sah ihr die Erleichterung sichtlich an, endlich aus diesem Zimmer, dem Krankenhaus, raus zu kommen.

Ihre Verletzungen waren so gut wie alle verheilt.

Nur ihre Narben, die seelischen so wie auch die körperlichen, würde sie auf ewig behalten.

Olivia wusste, sie würde ein Leben lang die Folgen mit sich führen.

„Hast du was von Elliot gehört?"

Olivia erschrak sichtlich bei dieser Frage, denn sie hatte den Namen Elliot für die letzte Zeit nicht als sehr angenehm empfunden.

„Nein…nein, hab ich nicht."

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum er sich nicht ein einziges mal blicken lassen hat."

Casey's Verwunderung war echt.

Sie würde Olivia nicht belügen.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Seine neue Partnerin war vor über zwei Wochen kurz hier und hat sich erkundigt."

„Liv, seine vorübergehende Partnerin , ok?"

Casey schaute mit einem auffordernden grinsen zu Olivia und diese lächelte leicht zurück.

„Ich bin so glücklich, endlich wieder meine normalen Klamotten anzuhaben."

Casey grinste Olivia an. Sie verstand ihre Freundin nur zu gut.

Ohne weitere lange Reden nahm Casey Olivias Tasche vom Bett auf und die beiden begaben sich zu Casey's Auto.

Olivia hatte darauf bestanden, erst schnell zur SVU zu fahren, da sie mit Cragen die Einzelheiten der nächsten Tage besprechen wollte.

Casey hielt mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem großen Gebäude, in dem sich die SVU befand.

Olivia klammerte sich an ihren Sitz fest.

Selbst als das Auto stand, ließ sie nicht los.

„Wo hast du bitte Autofahren gelernt?", fragte sie Casey geschockt.

„Also ich fand's lustig.", antwortete Casey vergnügt.

Olivia löste sich langsam aus ihrer Starre und öffnete den Gurt.

Hastig verließ sie Casey's Auto und freute sich innerlich schon riesig auf die Fahrt mit ihr nach Hause.

Vielleicht fand sich ja jemand anderes, der sie fuhr.

Casey und Olivia betraten gemeinsam das Gebäude und gingen schweigend zu den Fahrstühlen.

Olivia holte den Fahrstuhl und genoss das Gefühl, endlich wieder Heimatgefühle zu haben.

Hier war ihr wirkliches zu Hause. Bei ihrer Familie.

Die Türen des Fahrstuhls glitten langsam auf und die beiden Frauen stiegen ein.

„Wie reagierst du, wenn du Elliot gegenüberstehst?"

Olivia schaute Casey geschockt an. Diese Situation hatte sie die ganze Zeit vermeiden wollen. Sie wusste, dass sie sich ihr jedoch Stellen musste. Sie wollte Elliot nicht gegenüberstehen.

Nicht fragen, nicht wissen, warum er sie in den drei Wochen nicht ein einziges Mal besucht hatte.

Was hatte sie getan?

Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebt.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie die anderen angeschrien, dass sie verschwinden sollten. Elliot hatte daraufhin nur noch kurz den Kopf durch die Tür gesteckt, als er gegangen war und hatte ihr auf Wiedersehen gesagt.

Aber ein auf Wiedersehen hieß eigentlich, dass es auch ein Wiedersehen geben würde.

Also warum war er nicht wieder gekommen? Olivia zerbrach sich den Kopf über diese Frage.

Fin und Casey waren auch wieder gekommen und das mehr als einmal.

„Liv? Alles Ok?" Casey tippte Olivia an und diese erschrak.

„Ja… Ich weiß nicht."

Mehr konnte Olivia nicht sagen. Wie konnte sie auch, wenn sie nicht einmal wusste, was genau sie hätte sagen sollen.

Die Türen des Fahrstuhls glitten auf und die beiden Frauen stiegen aus.

Wortlos gingen sie in die Richtung des Büros von Cragen.

Olivia blickte sofort zu ihrem Schreibtisch, an dem sie normalerweise mit Elliot gesessen hatte.

Doch Elliot war nicht da.

Olivia atmete erleichtert aus.

Jedoch verschlug es ihr den Atem, als sie sah, dass diese komische neue Partnerin von Elliot an dem Schreibtisch saß. IHREM Schreibtisch!

Olivia hatte damals schon im Krankenhaus eine gewisse Abneigung gegen sie empfunden.

Sie kam in ihr Zimmer, zwei Tage, nach dem sie die anderen angeschrien hatte.

Ihr erster Besuch nach diesem Erlebnis.

Sie stellte sich als Shila Linton vor, die neue Partnerin voll Elliot.

Sie hatte erfahren, was mit Olivia passiert war und wollte einmal sehen, wie es ihr ginge.

Shila heuchelte Olivia vor, dass sie Glück hatte, nun in der SVU dabei zu sein, es ihr jedoch leid täte, was mit Olivia passiert war.

Olivia überdachte den Moment noch einmal.

Nein, sie empfand nicht nur eine gewisse Abneigung, sie hasste sie dafür.

Jedoch konnte Shila nichts für ihre Versetzung, aber musste sie es deswegen so übertreiben?

Olivia stand immer noch an der Stelle, als sie Shila entdeckt hatte.

Nun blickte diese auch noch auf und lächelte Olivia falsch an.

Olivia lächelte scheinheilig zurück und ging schnurstraks auf Cragens Büro zu.

Dabei musste sie zwangsläufig an Shila vorbei.

Casey war immer noch bei ihr und als die beiden an Shila vorbei gingen, sagte Olivia beiläufig zu Casey: „Ich freu mich schon, bald wieder mit Elliot an unserem nächsten Fall zu arbeiten."

Im Augenwinkel sah Olivia, wie Shila ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarf.

Als die beiden an der Tür von Cragen angekommen waren, hielt Casey sie zurück und fragte: „Was bitte war das eben? Ich dachte, du bist sauer auf Elliot?"

Olivia schaute sie traurig an und antwortete: „Ja, aber ich konnte dieser Miss Ich-bin-viel-besser-als-du-Shila diesen Triumph nicht gönnen."

„Ich kann sie auch nicht leiden, falls es dich beruhigt." Olivia lächelte Casey dankbar an.

Sie wusste nicht genau, ob sie es gesagt hatte, nur um Olivia zu beruhigen und ihr beizustehen oder ob Casey Shila wirklich hasste.

Im Moment war ihr dies jedoch egal. Sie freute sich, eine Freundin an ihrer Seite zu haben, die ihr Beistand.

Die beiden betraten das Büro des Captain und Casey schloss die Tür und blieb dort auch stehen.

…

Viel musste nicht besprochen werden, Olivia sollte sich zu Hause ein paar Tage erholen und in der Zeit wollte Cragen einen neuen Platz für Shila Linton finden, damit sie wieder ihren Platz an Elliots Seite einnehmen konnte.

Olivia wusste jedoch nicht so recht, ob sie das auch wollte.

Sie ging jedoch hoch erhobenen Hauptes an Shila vorbei, denn diesen Schachzug gönnte sie sich.

Shila würde gehen, Olivia war Cragens erste Wahl.

Olivia folgte Casey und beide begaben sich gemein zum Auto zurück.

Erst zu spät fiel Olivia ein, dass sie jemand anderes fragen wollte, der sie zurück nach Hause fuhr.

Jedoch dachte sie sich, diese eine Fahrt nach Hause würde sie schon überleben und sie wollte auch Casey nicht verletzten. Komischerweise verlief die Rückfahrt viel entspannter als die Fahrt zur SVU.

An Olivias Haus angekommen, hielt Casey sachte an und fragte Olivia: „Soll ich dich noch nach oben bringen?"

„Nein, danke, ich werde mich oben wahrscheinlich gleich hinlegen. Danke für deine Unterstützung."

„Kein Problem. Ich freue mich, wenn du wieder da bist."

Casey lächelte Olivia freundlich an und diese erwiderte das Lächeln.

Jedoch schlug Olivia kurz darauf ihre Augen nach unten.

Sie konnte Casey nicht länger ins Gesicht blicken.

„Was ist los?", fragte Casey besorgt.

Olivia schaute Casey nun direkt in die Augen, jedoch nur um ihren Blick gleich wieder abzuwenden.

Bevor Olivia zu sprechen anfing, öffnete sie ein paar Mal den Mund und machte ihn gleich wieder zu.

Casey ließ ihr die Zeit, die sie brauchte.

Schließlich rückte sie mit der Sprache raus.

„Casey…ich…ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe, einfach wieder in der SVU anzufangen. Ich schäme mich einfach so."

Olivia musste erst tief Luft holen, bevor sie weitersprach.

„Alle haben mich gesehen. Alle die dort unten standen. Es hat mich große Überwindung gekostet, euch überhaupt wieder ins Gesicht zu blicken. Deswegen habe ich euch auch vor drei Wochen angeschrien. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr."

Casey schaute Olivia mitfühlend an. Das hatte sie nicht gewusst, dass Olivia so litt.

„Liv, ich denke, dir braucht es nicht peinlich sein. Alle waren besorgt um dich. Keiner wird dich genauer angeschaut haben."

„Casey, ich war komplett nackt!" Olivia schrie nun fast und schluckte schwer.

„Ich kann mich nicht an alles erinnern, aber ich weiß, ich stand nackt vor Elliot und Fin.

Alle müssen mich gesehen haben, als ich mit diesem Jackson aus dem Fenster geflogen bin."

„Ich weiß."

Casey wusste nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte.

„Aber falls es dich etwas beruhigt, als du dort unten gelegen hast, sind Melinda und ich die ersten gewesen, die bei dir waren. Viele sind zu Jackson gerannt. Cragen und die anderen hab ich angeschrien, einen Krankenwagen zu rufen. Melinda hatte mir gesagt, wir müssen deine Blutung stoppen. Also hab ich meine Jacke auf deine Wunde gepresst. Die anderen standen weiter weg. Nur Elliot kam danach noch zu uns."

Olivia schaute Casey an und sagte schließlich: „Danke, aber so viel besser macht es die Sache nicht."

„Liv, ich denke, du brauchst dich nicht schämen, ok? Und wenn du mich brauchst, ruf mich an."

Bei diesen Worten strich Casey Olivia über ihren Arm und Olivia lächelte Casey dankbar an.

Kurz darauf stieg Olivia aus, nahm ihre Tasche und schlug die Autotür zu.

Casey fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen und einem Hupkonzert ab und Olivia winkte ihr peinlich berührt noch hinterher, ehe sie sich auf den Weg in ihre Wohnung machte.

…

…

Ich schloss erleichtert meine Wohnung auf und betrat meine eigenen vier Wände.

Endlich zu Hause. Hier fühlte ich mich sicher.

Nach drei Wochen Krankenhaus Aufenthalt und davor noch zwei Tage Gefangenschaft, vergaß ich sogar beinahe die Tür zu schließen, so glücklich war ich, endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein.

Ich schmiss meine Tasche in die Ecke und setzte mich auf meinen Sessel und lehnte mich entspannt zurück.

Das tat gut.

Ich ließ meinen Gedanken freien lauf und probierte an schöne Dinge zu denken, die mich von der letzten Zeit ablenkten.

Aber egal was ich tat, meine Gedanken schwirrten immer wieder um Elliot.

Ich dachte an schöne Momente die wir miteinander verbracht hatten, aber auch an weniger schöne Momente.

Die letzten drei Wochen gehörten dazu.

Ich zwang mich, an was anderes zu denken, jedoch wusste ich einfach nicht an was.

Elliot hatte einen großen Teil meines Lebens eingenommen.

Da konnte ich mir nichts vor machen.

Mein Leben war immer dunkel gewesen, sicher es gab auch schöne Zeiten in meiner Kindheit, jedoch leider viel zu selten.

Seit dem Elliot mein Partner war, ging es mir gut.

Auch wenn ich es mir nicht eingestehen wollte, er brachte mich zum Lachen, zum fröhlich sein.

Also was hatte ich getan, dass er auf einmal nicht mehr mit mir sprach?

Warum hat er mich nicht besucht? Nicht angerufen?

Ich war immer bei ihm im Krankenhaus gewesen, warum er nicht bei mir?

Und warum stellte ich mir immer wieder diese Fragen?

Ohne, dass ich es wollte, rollten mir ein paar Tränen die Wange hinunter.

Ich stand auf und schaltete das Radio ein um mich etwas aufzuheitern.

Ich brauchte Ablenkung und fröhliche Musik.

Zurzeit lief „Please Don't Stop The Music", welches mich gleich auf fröhlichere Gedanken brachte.

Oh ja, genau das brauchte ich jetzt.

Musik. Einfach nur Musik.

Jedoch konnte ich mich nicht lange ablenken, denn auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür.

Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und überlegte fieberhaft, wer es sein könnte.

Ich vermutete Casey, aber warum sollte sie jetzt zu mir kommen?

Neugierig ging ich zur Tür und schaute durch den Spion.

Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als ich Shila durch den Spion sah.

Ich machte die Tür einen Spalt weit auf und fragte sie entschlossen, was sie hier wollte.

„Ich möchte nur kurz mit Ihnen reden Olivia."

Wieso kam sie auf den Gedanken, mich Olivia zu nennen? Für sie war ich immer noch Detective Benson.

„Kommen sie rein Detective Linton."

Das Detective Linton betonte ich besonders.

Ich schloss die Tür hinter ihr und bat sie Platz zu nehmen.

Sie kam meiner Aufforderung jedoch nicht nach und blieb stehen.

„Ich wollte mich eh nicht lange bei Ihnen aufhalten. Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich ihre Arbeit echt bewundere. Ich habe mich bei Cragen erkundigt, nach meiner Vorgängerin und schätze sie echt."

Ich fragte mich, ob der Vortrag noch länger dauernd würde und fragte mich desweiteren, warum sie mich gerade so lobte. An der Sache musste doch ein Haken sein.

Sie fuhr mit ihrem Vortrag fort.

„Aber ich bin gekommen, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass ich ihre Stelle übernehmen werde. Ich werde Festangestellt werden als Elliots neue Partnerin. Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und mit Cragen. Kurz nach dem sie weg waren. Elliot möchte mich als seine neue Partnerin. Cragen hat zugestimmt und gesagt, er wird Sie in eine andere Abteilung versetzen."

Ich schluckte schwer und starrte Shila entgeistert an.

Was bitte hatte sie da gerade von sich gegeben?

Elliot wollte sie als neue Partnerin? Das konnte nicht sein, sowas würde er nie ohne sie absprechen.

Was also war der wahre Grund?

„Was zum Teufel reden Sie da?", fragte ich sie entgeistert. „Elliot und Cragen würden sowas niemals hinter meinem Rücken absprechen. Ich habe vorhin erst mit Cragen gesprochen und er sagte mir, ich werde meine alte Stelle zurück bekommen."

Shila kam daraufhin sehr nah an mein Gesicht.

Ich war unfähig mich zu rühren.

Ich spürte ihren Atem an meinem Hals, an meinem Ohr.

Ihre Stimme drang direkt in mich ein.

Sie war überall.

„Meine liebe Olivia. Ich weiß alles über sie. Ich weiß auch, dass Elliot Ihnen gesagt hat, dass er Sie liebt. Das war eine Lüge. Er wollte nur nicht, dass sie abstürzen. Oder warum denken Sie, ist er Sie nicht mehr besuchen gekommen? Ganz einfach. Er liebt sie nicht!"

Shila fing schrecklich heiser an zu lachen und ehe ich mich versah, waren ihre Lippen auf meinen. Ich wollte zurück gehen, stieß jedoch gegen die Couch.

Ich fasste es nicht, sie hatte mich tatsächlich geküsst!

Sie löste sich daraufhin wieder von meinen Lippen und erklärte ihre Aktion mit einem „Nehmen Sie diesen Kuss als Abschiedskuss von Elliot. Ich sollte Ihnen den noch geben, dass hat er mir gesagt, als er mich küsste."

Sie zog ihr Gesicht langsam zurück und grinste mich böse an.

Ich konnte mich immer noch nicht rühren.

Ich fühlte mich, als hätte sie mir direkt ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Shila drehte sich um und ging einfach aus der Wohnung und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu.

Der Klang ihrer Schritte hallte noch lange in meinen Ohren nach.

Mir schossen sofort unaufhaltsam die Tränen in die Augen.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Ich glaubte es nicht!

Nie im Leben hätte Elliot mir das angetan.

Aber sie hatte recht, warum kam er mich nicht mehr besuchen?

Es musste eine logische Erklärung geben.

Er hatte sich in Shila verliebt und wollte mich nicht mehr sehen, um mich nicht zu verletzen.

Aber warum hatte keiner etwas gemerkt?

Sie mussten alle gesehen haben, dass zwischen den beiden etwas lief.

Es musste etwas geschehen sein.

Ein ausschlag gebendes Ereignis.

Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr klar denken.

Die Tränen raubten mir die Sicht.

Dafür hörte ich alles umso deutlicher.

Das Radio.

Es war immer noch an.

Ein Lied von Bonnie Tyler lief.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als der Musik zu lauschen.

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart_

Ich konnte nicht mehr.

Meine Füße gaben ohne Vorwarnung unter mir nach.

Ich brach einfach zusammen und blieb auf dem Boden liegen.

Ich weinte ohne Hemmungen und konnte nun gar nicht mehr denken.

Die Tränen liefen in Bächen an mir herunter.

Verdammt, ich brauchte Elliot, genau jetzt.

Womit hatte ich das verdient?? Womit?

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
__Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart_

_A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart__  
_

Von wegen please don't stop the music.

Ich nahm die Fernbedienung blind vom Tisch und schmiss sie in Richtung des Radios, welches ich auch genau traf.

Es krachte laut und die Musik war aus.

Stille.

Nur noch mein lautes schluchzen und meine Seufzer waren zu hören.

Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich keine Luft mehr bekommen.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, meine Atmung setzte jeden Moment aus.

Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper und probierte wieder normal atmen zu können.

Ich hatte Angst zu ersticken.

Es ging einfach nicht.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, zu hyperventilieren.

Jeden Moment musste mir die Luft wegbleiben und ich wäre Tod.

Elliot würde mich irgendwann finden und sich wünschen, er wäre persönlich zu mir gekommen.

Oh ja, er würde sich bis an sein Lebensende Vorwürfe machen, was er mir angetan hatte.

Ich hasste ihn!

Doch ich brauchte ihn!

Warum nur brach er mir mein Herz?

Gerade als ich dachte, meine Atmung setzt aus, beruhigte ich mich wieder und konnte normal atmen.

Jedoch die Tränen flossen einfach weiter, ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Ich war schwach.

Mein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es jeden Moment zerspringen.

Als würde mir es jemand bei lebendigen Leibe rausreißen.

Vollkommene Finsternis.

Ich konnte nicht aufstehen, mich nicht rühren.

Ich lag einfach nur da und fiel in ein tiefes, großes, schwarzes Loch, aus dem es kein entrinnen geben würden.

Ich hatte niemanden, der mich auffangen würde.

Elliot war weg.

Für immer.

Nie wieder.

…


	10. Going through the motions

Kapitel 9: Going through the motions

_Ja ich finde es etwas verwirrend xD Ich hoffe, ihr blickt da noch durch xD und findet es nicht ganz so schlecht^^_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mittlerweile war es tiefste Nacht. Ich lag noch immer auf dem Boden und hatte mich seit Stunden nicht gerührt.

Ich war einfach erstarrt.

Ich fühlte eine Kälte in mir, wie ich sie noch nie gefühlt hatte.

Ich wusste aber auch, dass ich nicht den Rest meines Lebens hier liegen konnte.

Aber, dachte ich mir, warum eigentlich nicht?

Wer würde mich schon vermissen? Niemand.

Vielleicht ein paar Leute aus der SVU.

Wie Fin, Munch, Casey,… nein, auch sie standen wahrscheinlich schon im Bann von dieser tollen Shila.

Meine Tränen waren versiegt.

Es war, als wäre kein einziger Tropfen mehr in mir vorhanden.

Ich brachte alle Kraft auf, die ich noch besaß und erhob mich vom Boden.

Unfähig irgendetwas Sinnvolles zu machen, ging ich in die Küche.

Ich hatte hunger, wusste aber, ich würde keinen Bissen runter bekommen.

Alle meine Gedanken waren weg.

Ich dachte weder an Elliot noch an sonst jemanden.

Ich probierte, einfach weiter zu leben.

In der Küche angekommen, zog ich das Schubfach mit dem Besteck auf.

Eine Scheibe Brot würde mir gut tun.

Als ich das Messer sah, mein scharfes Brotschneidemesser, sein funkeln, sein glitzern, waren jegliche Gedanken wie ausgelöscht.

Ohne zu wissen was ich tat, nahm ich das Messer an seiner Klinge aus dem Schubfach.

Ich spürte die Klinge in meiner Handfläche.

Sie fühlte sich kühl an.

Genauso wie mein Herz.

Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und schaute dabei die ganze Zeit auf das Messer in meiner Hand.

Normalerweise nahm ich meine Messer immer mit dem Griff zuerst in die Hand, aber dieser Moment, die Atmosphäre, alles war anders.

Es fühlte sich falsch an, doch ich wusste auch, es war für mich richtig.

Ich drückte zu, meine Hand schloss sich enger um das Messer.

Den Schmerz den ich darauf fühlte, nahm ich als angenehm wahr.

Er verdrängte meine Sorgen.

Ich spürte warmes Blut, welches anfing, an meinem Arm herabzulaufen.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl, welches sich nicht beschreiben lies.

Ich kam mir schuldig vor. Dreckig.

Aber ich wusste, es tat mir gut.

Ich drückte noch etwas fester zu und ging mit dem Messer in meiner Hand ins Wohnzimmer.

Ich hinterließ einige Blutstropfen auf dem Boden.

Mir war das in diesem Moment reichlich egal.

Ich blieb an einem kleinen Schrank stehen.

Auf diesem Schrank standen verschiedene Gegenstände, wie Vasen, Bilder, ein Aschenbecher.

Ich fragte mich, wie der Aschenbecher dort hingelangt war.

Ohne zu registrieren was ich tat, nahm ich das Messer richtig in meine andere Hand und schnitt mir in den Unterarm.

Ein tiefer Schnitt.

Es blutete stark, aber das war mir egal.

Es befreite mich, ich konnte wieder atmen.

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich das tat.

Es war einfach da, dieses Gefühl.

Ich hatte meine Pulsader nicht getroffen.

Das wollte ich auch nicht, mich umbringen.

Nie im Leben.

Nicht wegen Elliot!

Es tat schlicht und einfach nur gut.

Das Blut floss an meinem Arm herunter und vermischte sich mit dem aus meiner Handfläche.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich zu so etwas herablasse.

Nur wusste ich gerade keine andere Lösung meinen Schmerz herauszulassen.

Es lenkte mich ab.

Der Schmerz, den ich durch den Schnitt hatte, verflog jedoch wieder schnell.

Der seelische Schmerz gewann erneut die überhand.

Trotzdem tat ich nichts dagegen, um die Wunde zu stoppen.

Stattdessen öffnete ich die oberste Schublade, in der sich viele Fotos befanden.

Als sie offen war, blickte mir ein Foto von Elliot entgegen.

Aufgenommen vor drei Jahren.

Es war eines meiner Lieblingsbilder.

Auf einer Weihnachtsfeier.

Ich erinnerte mich genau daran.

Sein Hemd war mit Ketschup oder ähnlichem bekleckert gewesen und seine Krawatte hing ziemlich chaotisch an seinem Hals.

Sein Lächeln war echt. Voller Freude.

Er war damals schon halb betrunken gewesen und kam auf mich zugerannt, wollte mir die Kamera abknöpfen.

Ich war jedoch schneller und drückte ab, bevor er mich auch nur erreichen konnte.

Danach landeten wir beide lachend auf dem Boden und der drohte mir, wenn ich dieses Foto jemanden zeigen sollte, würde ich mir das nie verzeihen können.

Ich hatte es nie jemanden gezeigt.

Jedoch hatte ich es immer aufgehoben.

Es heiterte mich auf, in guten wie auch in schlechten Zeiten.

Ich hatte es mir oft angeschaut.

Doch jetzt kam mir sein lachen darauf falsch und kalt vor.

Genau so wie der damalige Moment.

Alles nur vorgespielt.

Nichts davon war wahrscheinlich wahr gewesen.

Wie hatte ich mich nur so täuschen können.

Sowas durfte mir nie wieder passieren.

Ich schaute das Bild noch einige Sekunden länger an und ehe ich mich versah, nahm ich es in meine blutige Handfläche und zerknüllte es.

Doch das reichte mir nicht.

Ich faltete es wieder auseinander und Elliot sah nun reichlich lädiert aus.

Ich legte das Foto mit der Oberseite sanft auf den Schrank.

Er ging mir bis zur Schulter, so dass ich raufschauen konnte.

Ich blickte noch einige Sekunden auf das zerknitterte, blutverschmierte Bild und stieß darauf mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht das Messer genau in Elliot hinein.

Es steckte nun im Schrank, doch auch in Elliot.

Das reichte mir jedoch nicht.

Ich konnte nicht aufhören und fegte mit einem mal alles was sich auf dem Schrank befand, bis auf das Messer, auf den Boden.

Es schlug mit lautem Klirren auf.

Ich drehte mich um meine eigene Achse und überlegte fieberhaft, was als nächstes dran glauben musste.

Ich riss das Schubfach mit den Fotos aus seiner Verankerung und verteilte alle auf dem Boden.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich meine Bilder an der Wand.

In den schönen Bilderrahmen.

Ich ging schnell auf die Wand zu und schmiss jedes Bild einzeln runter.

Das Glas der Bilderrahmen zersplitterte und flog in alle Richtungen.

Ich war froh, dass ich immer noch meine Schuhe trug und ich nicht mit meinen Füßen auf das Glas trat.

Ohne jedoch weiter auf den Schaden zu achten, lief ich schnell durch mein Wohnzimmer und versetzte es in absolutes Chaos.

Ich räumte alles was lose rum stand einfach aus dem Weg.

Ob Kerzenständer, Lampen

Ich schmiss den Tisch um, noch mehr Glas landete auf dem Boden.

Als ich vor meiner Couch stand, konnte ich nicht mehr.

Ich sah Elliot darauf sitzen.

Wie oft war er bei mir gewesen.

Hatte mir geholfen, mir beigestanden.

Vielleicht war auch das nur gespielt gewesen und jemand hatte ihn geschickt, oder er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt.

Obwohl, der und ein schlechtes Gewissen? Wohl kaum.

Ich lies mich auf die Knie fallen und meine beiden Arme landeten ausgestreckt auf der Couch.

Mein rechter Arm blutete immer noch stark und ich hinterließ einen großen, roten Fleck auf dem Polster.

Ich fing wieder an zu weinen und schluchzte in mich hinein.

So konnte das nicht weitergehen.

Ich stand auf und wischte mir mit der gesunden Hand die Tränen weg und ging über das Chaos ins Bad.

Ich suchte das Desinfektionsmittel und meinem ersten Hilfekasten.

Nach dem ich meine Wunden desinfiziert hatte, wickelte ich mir einen dicken Verband um Hand und Unterarm und nahm mir zwei weitere Mullbinden mit.

Ich rannte daraufhin in mein Schlafzimmer und suchte einen Rucksack.

Ich wusste, ich hatte irgendwo noch einen alten rumliegen.

Nach kurzem Suchen fand ich ihn auch.

Eigentlich sah er total hässlich aus, die Farbe erinnerte mich an eine Mischung aus Erbrochenem und dem Durchfall eines Babys.

Wo hatte ich bitte diesen Rucksack her?

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, ihn selber gekauft zu haben.

In aller Eile packte ich die beiden frischen Verbände und das nötigste ein, was man so brauchte.

Ausweise, Geld, frische Sachen und andere Kleinigkeiten.

Alles war schnell gepackt.

Mein rechter Arm pochte stark.

Ich hatte ihn die ganze Zeit genutzt und ihm keine Pause gegönnt.

Ich ging mit dem Rucksack zu meiner Wohnungstür und zog meine Jacke an.

Ich schmiss mir den Rucksack über die Schulter und als ich die Tür aufmachte, hörte ich unten Polizeisirenen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte jemand wegen dem Krach in meiner Wohnung die Polizei gerufen.

Es war jedenfalls nicht der Ton, den die SVU ausmachte.

Ein Glück.

Ohne meinen Schlüssel verließ ich die Wohnung und trat auf den Flur hinaus.

Ich schlug die Tür hinter mir zu und ging in Richtung des Hinterausganges, in der Hoffnung, die Polizei kam durch den Vordereingang.

Ich hatte es geschafft.

Ich ließ mein altes Leben hinter mir und machte mich auf den Weg in ein, hoffentlich, besseres Leben.

…

2 Tage später

…

„Und hast du schon was neues gehört?"

Casey stand direkt vor Elliot, der an seinem Schreibtisch hockte und Akten wälzte.

„Nein."

Elliot seufzte einmal tief und blickte daraufhin zu Casey auf.

„Sie kann nicht spurlos verschwunden sein. Sie muss einfach irgendwo sein. Wahrscheinlich hat sie die Stadt verlassen."

Casey blickte Elliot fragend an und er stimmte ihrer Theorie wortlos zu.

„Ihre Wohnung sah zwar aus wie ein Schlachtfeld, aber die Untersuchung des Blutes und anderer Fasern stammte nur von ihrer DNA, also kann sie keinem Gewaltverbrechen zum Opfer gefallen sein."

Elliot hörte stumm zu und blätterte dabei weiter in seinen Unterlagen, als würde ihn das alles nichts angehen.

„Mein Gott Elliot, wie kannst du nur so abgebrüht sein? Olivia ist verschwunden und du bist Schuld!"

Nun schaute Elliot doch zu Casey auf und zog sie am Arm abwärts, auf den Stuhl, der neben seinem Schreibtisch stand.

Casey lies ein „huch" hören und fiel mit einem plumpsen auf den Stuhl.

„Casey, wenn du mir jetzt nicht sofort erklärst, warum ich Schuld bin und du mir lieber noch weitere fünfzig mal vorwirfst, dass ich Schuld bin, dann raste ich aus!"

Elliot schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch und in seinen Augen lag blanke Wut.

Casey ließ sich davon jedoch nicht einschüchtern und blitze ihn verächtlich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Hast du dich vielleicht ein einziges Mal gefragt, warum das Messer in deinem Foto steckte und nicht in einem von mir, oder Fin, oder sonst irgendjemanden?"

Shila, die die ganze Zeit gegenüber von Elliot saß, lächelte stillschweigend in sich hinein.

Elliot bemerkte ihren kurzen Blick jedoch, stand auf und zog Casey am Arm mit sich in eine stillere Ecke des Raumes.

Wenn man überhaupt von einer Stillen Ecke sprechen konnte.

Überall im Raum rannten Detectives und andere umher, da die SVU gerade in einem schwierigen Fall steckte.

Elliot ließ sich jedoch davon nicht abhalten, Casey noch einmal zu bitten, ihm endlich zu sagen, was los wäre.

„Das müsste ich eher dich fragen. Weißt du wie Olivia sich gefühlt hat, dass du die ganzen drei Wochen nicht einmal bei ihr im Krankenhaus warst?"

Casey schaute herausfordernd zu Elliot.

Dieser blickte jedoch erstaunt zu der Staatsanwältin.

„Was bitte?"

Elliots erstaunter Ausdruck verriet, dass er sich nicht denken konnte, was Casey ihm sagen wollte.

„Sprech ich Chinesisch rückwärts?", fragte sie ihn sarkastisch. „Oder bist du nur schwer von Begriff?"

„Liv wollte mich nicht mehr sehen. Also habe ich ihren Wunsch respektiert und bin sie nicht mehr besuchen gegangen."

Casey wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte.

Ihr Mund klappte auf und zu, wie bei einem Fisch, der auf dem Trockenen gelandet war.

„Wo hast du bitte diese Information her?", fragte sie ihn schließlich.

„Von Shila", antwortete er, ohne zu überlegen.

Casey lachte laut los und zog damit einige Blicke auf sich.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst", fragte sie ihn, jedoch war es eher eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

Elliot sah Casey an, als wenn er gerade das natürlichste der Welt von sich gegeben hätte.

„Doch. Sie sollte mir ausrichten, dass Olivia sich erst über ihre Gefühle klar werden muss und mich nicht mehr sehen will."

Casey lachte erneut los.

Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen, was sie dort von Elliot hörte.

„Sag mal bist du wirklich so dämlich?", fragte sie ihn anstachelnd.

„Sie ist eine hinterlistige, falsche Schlange, die dich und Olivia gegeneinander ausspielt. Merkst du denn nicht, wie sie dich und ihre neue Stelle anhimmelt? Sie will Olivias Platz einnehmen, an deiner Seite! Und du bist zu blind, dass zu merken. Ich fass das nicht. Was ist nur mit euch Männern los?"

Casey hätte gerne noch weitere Bemerkungen fallen gelassen, doch die beiden wurden von Munch unterbrochen.

„Elliot, Casey, könntet ihr nachher weiter streiten und euch das mal ansehen?"

Munch, der vor den Monitoren stand, blickte die beiden durch seine verdunkelte Brille erwartungsvoll an.

Casey schaute noch einmal kurz zu Elliot und dieser erwiderte ihren Blick mit starren Augen.

Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen, gingen die beiden gemeinsam zu Munch und Fin.

„Was gibt's denn?", fragte Casey Munch.

„Kannst du das verwenden?", antwortete Fin mit einer Gegenfrage.

Casey schaute gebannt auf die Monitore.

Soweit sie alles richtig verstanden hatte, hatten die beiden eine Website von ihrem jüngsten Verdächtigen gefunden, auf dem pornographische Filme zu sehen waren.

Der Verdächtige selbst war der Hauptdarsteller, der auf allen Filmen als Vergewaltiger zu sehen war.

„Die Seite wird als „sehenswert" beschrieben", berichtete Munch.

„Also ich weiß nicht, was daran sehenswert sein soll, aber ich glaube, wir haben den Fall schon so gut wie gewonnen."

Casey lächelte die beiden Männer an und lobte sie: „Gute Arbeit Jungs."

„Ihr könnt euch dann weiter streiten gehen", teilte Munch den beiden mit.

Casey blickte erwartungsvoll auf Elliot, doch keiner der drei hatte mitbekommen, dass er keinem zuhörte, sondern ganz gebannt auf einen der Monitore starrte.

„Hey Elliot", probierte Munch seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„Was hat er denn?", fragte Fin die anderen beiden, doch Casey und Munch konnten nur mit ihren Schultern zucken und ratlos zu Elliot schauen.

Die drei starrten ein paar weitere Sekunden auf Elliot, als dieser plötzlich Fin aufforderte: „Fin, klicke bitte sofort das unterste Video auf der rechten Seite an."

„Ich versteh zwar nicht, was…", setzte Fin an, wurde jedoch barsch von Elliot unterbrochen.

„Tu es verdammt nochmal einfach!"

„Schon gut, man", brummte Fin zurück und tat, wie ihm aufgetragen wurde.

Die Seite war so aufgebaut worden, dass fast auf dem ganzen Monitor das Video zu sehen war, welches gerade lief.

Über dem Video befand sich der Titel und neben dem Video befanden sich untereinander sechs weitere, zufällig ausgewählte Videos.

Fin klickte das letzte Video in der Reihe an und es öffnete sich nun an der Stelle, wo vorher noch das andere Video gelaufen war.

Zuerst sahen alle Anwesenden nur schwarz, denn das Video musste erst vollständig laden, was aber innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden abgeschlossen war.

Als der Film anfing, stockte allen Zuschauern der Atem.

Sie sahen Olivia.

Sie stand neben einer alten, verstaubten Matratze und schaute angstvoll in eine Richtung.

Sie hatte noch genau dieselben Sachen an, mit der Casey sie aus dem Krankenhaus abgeholt hatte.

Auf einmal schrie Olivia ängstlich auf und eine Gestalt eines Mannes, die sich als ihr Verdächtiger herausstelle, kam mit einem Messer bedrohend auf sie zu.

Olivia probierte nach ihm zu schlagen und dem Messer oder seinen Händen auszuweichen, was ihr aber nicht gelang.

Der Typ warf sie auf die staubige, alte Matratze, die sich in einem Keller oder ähnlichem befand und schmiss sich auf sie.

Olivia schrie um Hilfe und strampelte, was das Zeug hielt.

Ihr Angreifer war jedoch stärker und zerschnitt ihr Oberteil mit seinem Messer.

Die vier hörten Olivia schreien, er solle aufhören und erneute Hilferufe.

Fin schluckte schwer.

Er hatte damals nicht genau mitbekommen, was dort unten im Keller, in Sealview, passiert war, aber er hatte sich damals alles genau angesehen und auch diese alte Matratze entdeckt.

Er konnte sich bestens vorstellen, was Olivia dort gerade wieder durchmachen musste.

Doch diesmal blieb es nicht nur bei der Angst, diesmal wurde es die bittere Realität und er konnte nichts mehr tun, außer zusehen.

Der Kerl war nun soweit, dass er Olivias BH einmal in der Mitte durchschnitt und danach das Messer beiseite warf.

Er konnte sich jedoch mit bloßen Händen gegen sie aufbäumen.

Olivia schrie immer weiter, bis der Typ sie mitten ins Gesicht schlug.

Olivia war für kurze Zeit wie betäubt und fing danach an zu Wimmern.

„Dich hört hier niemand Schätzchen", erklärte der Kerl ihr gerade.

Eine seiner Hände wanderte weiter zu Olivias Hose und das war der Moment, in dem Casey sich umdrehte und flehte: „Macht das aus, ich kann mir das nicht ansehen."

Fin kam ihrem Wunsch nach und stellte das Video auf Stop.

Casey musterte Elliot, als sie sich umgedreht hatte und was sie sah, ließ sie fast in Angst ausbrechen.

Elliots Gesichtsausdruck war eiskalt.

Es regte sich kein Muskel.

Aber was sie in seinen Augen erblickte, war eine Mischung aus purer Mordlust, Wut, Verachtung, Besorgnis und eine Spur aus schlechtem Gewissen.

Am meisten machte ihr aber dieses gefährliche Glitzern nach Rache Sorgen.

Seine Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt und seine Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor.

Sie hoffte, Elliot würde keine unbedachten Handlungen begehen.

Ehe sie ihn darauf ansprechen konnte, drehte er sich um und ging direkt auf Shila zu.

Als er vor ihr angekommen war, blieb er stehen und betrachtete sie finster.

Shila blickte zu ihm auf und schaute ihn fragend an.

Ehe sich überhaupt jemand äußern konnte, hob Elliot seine Hand und schlug Shila mitten ins Gesicht.

Ihr Gesicht wurde nach links geworfen und als sie wieder hochblickte, kam Blut aus ihrer Nase.

Und damit haben die unbedachten Handlungen angefangen, dachte Casey bei sich.

„Du hinterhältiges, kleines Miststück", redete er sie an.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert, als er sie weiter ansah.

Shilas Hand wanderte zu ihrer Nase und sie bemerkte das Blut.

Alle Blicke im Raum richteten sich auf die beiden.

Man konnte jedes einzelne Geräusch, welches von keinem der Personen im Raum stammte, gezielt hören und feststellen, aus welcher Richtung es kam.

Shila stand auf um Elliot besser in die Augen sehen zu können.

Sie kam ganz nah an sein Gesicht heran und er sagte ihr im flüstern: „Verschwinde aus meinem Leben."

Shila kam noch näher und drückte Elliot ihre Lippen auf seine.

Es war nur ein Bruchteil der Sekunde, in der Elliot nicht sofort reagierte und damit den Kampf gegen Shilas Kuss verlor.

Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr: „Jetzt hab ich Olivia wenigstens die Wahrheit gesagt."

Elliot musterte sie einfach nur und versuchte sich verzweifelt nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Er war sichtlich dankbar, als Shila kehrt machte und in Richtung des Ausganges lief.

Als Shila weg war und Elliot immer noch wie versteinert dastand, ging Casey auf ihn zu und probierte ihm mit einem liebgemeinten „Hey" ihre Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen, doch Elliot schüttelte sie ab und begab sich ebenfalls in Richtung des Ausganges.

…

2 Tage zuvor

…

Olivia saß verzweifelt in einer belebten Bar am Tresen.

Sie hatte keinen Platz zum übernachten bekommen und überlegte nun fieberhaft, wo sie die Nacht verbringen sollte.

Sie sah auch nicht sonderlich gepflegt aus, was wahrscheinlich den einen Hotelbesitzer davon abgehalten hatte, ihr ein Zimmer zu vermieten.

Oder es lag an ihrem Rucksack.

Olivia hoffte jedenfalls, dass sie nicht ganz verkommen aussah.

Sie war mittlerweile bei ihrem fünften Bier angekommen und ertränkte ihre Sorgen sichtlich in dem Alkohol.

Als sie sich gerade dazu entschlossen hatte zu gehen, denn ihr Bier war leer, gesellte sich ein gut aussehender Mann zu ihr, der sich als Larry Harris vorstellte und Olivia fragte, was so eine hübsche Frau ganz alleine in dieser Nacht hier zu suchen hatte.

Olivia fühlte sich sofort geborgen bei ihm.

Sie wusste nicht, ob es an dem Alkohol lag oder ihr der Typ wirklich sympathisch war.

Er gab ihr ein Bier nach dem anderen aus und aus Olivias Anfangsschüchternheit, wurde bald ein richtiges Gespräch.  
Irgendwann erzählte sie ihm von ihren Sorgen, dass sie ein neues Leben Anfangen wollte und diese Nacht keine Möglichkeit hatte, irgendwo zu übernachten.

Glücklicherweise bot Larry ihr an, bei ihm die Nacht zu verbringen, ohne Gegenleistung.

Er versicherte ihr, sie einfach nur bei ihm übernachten zu lassen.

Olivia nahm das Angebot dankend an und die beiden machten sich nach einem schönen gemeinsamen Abend, auf zu Larry Harris Wohnung.

…

Wieder in der Gegenwart

…

Elliot hatte sich in sein Auto gesetzt und fuhr nun ziellos durch die Gegend.

Er hatte keinen genauen Plan, er wusste nur, er musste diesen Harris finden.

Am allerliebsten wollte er aber Olivia finden, ihr beistehen, sich entschuldigen.

Was hatte er nur getan?

Er hatte Shila geglaubt.

Olivias damalige Verfassung war wirklich nicht besonderlich gut gewesen und nach ihrem „Verschwindet", welches sie allen an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hatte er diesem Miststück von Shila wirklich Glauben geschenkt und Olivia in Ruhe gelassen.

Sie klang so glaubwürdig.

Er hatte sich daraufhin mit Shila gemeinsam in die verschiedensten Fälle gestürzt, sich abgelenkt, seine Freizeit mit seinen Kindern verbracht und doch waren seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Olivia zurück gewandert.

Nun fragte er sich, wieso er sie nur einfach nicht besuchen gegangen ist.

Er hätte nicht so blauäugig sein dürfen und hätte wissen müssen, dass er Olivia selber hätte fragen sollen.

Sie war seit so vielen Jahren seine Partnerin gewesen.

Sie waren durch Höhen und Tiefen gegangen und dann kam eine gutaussehende Frau als Ersatz und was tat er?

Ihr Glauben, sie wisse besser über Olivia Bescheid als er.

Es war absolut lächerlich.

Er war nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen Casey, Fin oder jemand anderen zu fragen, wie es ihr ginge.

Einfach lächerlich.

Lächerlich, lächerlich, lächerlich.

Dieses Wort hallte in seinem Kopf wieder, wie ein schlechter Traum.

Obwohl, er befand sich gerade in einem schlechten Traum, einem Alptraum.

Er betete zu Gott, dass Olivia noch lebte.

Wiederrum hatte Harris bis jetzt keines seiner Opfer umgebracht.

Doch wer wusste schon, wo Olivia gerade steckte.

Wie war sie nur an diesen Kerl geraten?

Sie war ein Cop und kannte sich mit sowas aus.

Und was hatte Shila mit ihrem Satz vorhin gemeint?

Welche Wahrheit hatte sie Olivia erzählt?

Wäre nicht so eine furchtbare Wut vorhin in seinem Bauch gewesen und wären nicht so viele Zuschauer dagewesen, hätte er alles aus Shila rausbekommen.

Da war er sich sicher.

Casey hatte recht gehabt, er war schlicht und einfach nur dämlich.

Mit weiteren negativen Feststellungen über sich, fuhr er unaufhaltsam weiter.

Er hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt, wo er suchen sollte.

Niemand wusste, wo er war.

Vielleicht hätte er sich Verstärkung mitnehmen sollen.

Vier Augen sahen mehr als zwei.

Plötzlich drang ein schriller Ton an sein Ohr, welches sich als das Klingeln seines Handys entpuppte.

Ohne auf das Display zu achten, ging er mit einem unfreundlichen „Stabler" ran und Fin meldete sich am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Elliot, wir haben Harris. Er war so nett und ist uns vor irgendeinem Apartment, welches hier in der Nähe ist, in die Arme gelaufen. Ich glaube, er wollte gerade fliehen, denn das Auto, in welches er steigen wollte, war nicht seins. Munch verhört ihn gerade und alles was wir bis jetzt wissen, dass er behauptet, Olivia wollte es so."  
„Ok danke, ich bin sofort bei euch."

Elliot legte auf und wendete in einem rasanten Manöver, welches die Autos in seiner Umgebung zum Anhalten zwang und ein lautstarkes Hupkonzert startete.

Er achtete jedoch nicht darauf, stellte die Sirene an und raste weiter in Richtung des SVU Gebäudes.

…

Wenige Minuten später hielt er mit sehr abrupten Bremsen vor der SVU und rannte in das Gebäude hinein.

Oben angelangt stürmte er sofort weiter zum Verhörraum und bat den Captain, der davor stand, mit rein zu dürfen.

„Schicken sie Munch raus. Wir brauchen ihn hier."

Elliot nickte und öffnete die Tür.

Die beiden Männer im Raum sahen Elliot erwartungsvoll an und Elliot erklärte Munch: „Der Captain braucht dich. Ich übernehme."

Munch nickte und als er an Elliot vorbei ging, raunte er ihm zu: „Lass ihn am Leben."

Als die Tür hinter den beiden zuschlug, ging Elliot mit langsamen Schritten auf Harris zu und blieb direkt neben ihm stehen.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden.

„Wen meinen Sie mit sie?" Harris lächelte hinterlistig.

Bevor Elliot in den Raum gerannt war, hatte er die Beweisbilder, die jemand von Harris und Olivia ausgedruckt hatte, von der Wand gerissen und mitgenommen.

Er schmiss die Bilder vor ihn auf den Tisch und blickte Harris Finster an.

„Ach diese kleine Schnecke. War lustig mit ihr."

Elliots Wut kam so schnell zurück, wie es noch nie geschehen war.

„Wo ist sie?", wiederholte er seine Frage auffordernd.

„Ich hab sie irgendwann in der nächsten Nacht wieder nach Hause gebracht."

„Warum kaufe ich Ihnen das nur nicht ab?", fragte Elliot ihn sarkastisch.

„Das frage ich mich allerdings auch. Ich verstehe es nicht. Es war ein Abenteuer für uns beide, sie wollte es. Also warum halten sie mich hier fest?"

Elliots Wut stieg ins unermessliche.

Er wusste genau, wenn er nicht sofort hier raus gehen würde, würde es nicht gut enden.

Doch dies war ihm egal. Wenn es sein musste, würde er ihn umbringen.

„Wo haben Sie sie hingebracht??" Elliots Fragen wurden nun drängender, die außerdem darauf hinwiesen, dass er keinen Spaß mehr verstand.

„Ist sie Ihre Freundin? Oder warum machen Sie solch einen Aufstand?"

Elliot starrte Harris nur weiterhin an, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Wissen Sie, wie sie um Hilfe geschrien hat, wie ein kleines Mädchen, was nach ihrer Mama ruft. Das hat mich erst richtig in Fahrt gebracht. Ihre Haut war so weich, richtig süß sah sie aus. Es war eigentlich viel zu schade, um sie wieder gehen zu lassen. Sind sie schon mal mit ihr im Bett gelandet? Sie geht ab wie eine Rakete, ich kann es nur empfehlen. Und dazu noch diese Tränen, die…"

Weitere Informationen konnte er nicht mehr rausrücken, denn Elliot schlug auf Harris ein.

Erst nur mit der Hand, doch als Harris vom Stuhl fiel, trat Elliot auch nach ihm und beugte sich darauf hin zu ihm runter, um ihn weiter mit der Faust zu bearbeiten.

Daraufhin riss er ihn hoch und schleifte ihn zur Wand.

Elliot wollte ihn gegen die Wand drücken, doch er legte etwas zu viel Kraft mit rein und Harris Kopf schlug hart gegen den Stein.

Elliot gefiel das. Er wollte Harris wehtun, wollte sich rächen.

Dafür, was er Olivia angetan hatte.

Doch tief im Inneren wollte Elliot, dass Harris zurück schlug.

Das hätte ihm einen Grund gegeben, seine Wut noch mehr herauszulassen.

Allerdings leistete Harris kaum Widerstand, so dass Elliot vermutete, er machte das mit den Frauen, weil er schwach war, zu schwach um sich gegen einen Mann zu wehren.

Bevor Elliot weiteren Schaden anrichten konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Cragen kam herein gerannt um Elliot von Harris wegzuziehen.

„Aufhören! Sofort!", schrie er Elliot an.

Dieser rebellierte noch kurz und ließ dann von Harris ab.

Harris blutete aus der Nase, aus dem Mund und leicht am Hinterkopf. Er rang keuchend nach Luft.

Er spuckte Blut auf den Boden und befahl Cragen: „Sie sollten ihn feuern. Dieser Cop ist unzuverlässig."

Bevor Elliot oder Cragen etwas sagen konnten, kam Casey in den Raum gestürzt.

„Kommt schnell!"

Cragen und Elliot drehten sich um und rannten aus dem Raum und Cragen schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Casey führte die beiden in ihr Büro, wo der Fernseher lief und eine Liveübertragung von irgendwo gesendet wurde.

Jedoch schenkte sie dem Fernseher keine Beachtung und reichte Cragen den Telefonhörer.

Bevor er den Hörer ans Ohr hielt, flüsterte Casey ihm zu: „Sie haben Olivia."

Cragen schaute überrascht auf Casey und wendete sich mit einem „Cragen" an seinen Gesprächspartner.

Elliot zog Casey zu sich heran und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Wie meinst du das? Sie haben Olivia? Wer ist sie? Und wo ist Liv?"

„Irgendeine Polizeistation in Hartford. Olivia kam vor kurzen in ihr Revier. Sie wollte mit niemanden reden. Sie haben ihren Ausweis in ihrer Taschen gefunden und meine Telefonnummer."

Casey wendete sich ab, um den Telefongespräch zu lauschen, welches Cragen gerade mit dem Typen führte, mit dem Casey eben noch geredet hatte.

„Ok, behalten Sie Detective Benson bei Ihnen."…."Ja. Wir wissen Bescheid. Wir kümmern uns darum."…"Ich danke Ihnen für den Anruf."

Cragen legte sachte den Telefonhörer zurück auf die Ladestation und informierte daraufhin seine beiden Mitarbeiter: „Sie ist in Hartford. Im 69ten. Sie wirkt verstört und redet mit keinem. Wir werden jemanden hinschicken, der sie abholt und…"

Elliot schaute noch einmal kurz auf Casey und Cragen, drehte sich um und rannte erneut zum Auto.

Er wollte auf dem schnellsten Wege nach Hartford kommen.

Nein nicht irgendein anderer Detective oder sonst wer, würde sie abholen.

Er hatte einiges bei ihr gut zu machen.

Er wollte sie beschützen.

Sie wurde genug verletzt.

Ob der Captain was anderes vorgehabt hatte, war ihm egal. Ihn hielt keiner mehr auf.

…

Im Auto gingen Elliot die verschiedensten Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Warum war niemanden aufgefallen, wie verängstigt und panisch Olivia aussah?

Warum musste sie erst alleine bis zu einer Polizeistation laufen?

Elliot dachte sich, dass Olivia vor Harris geflohen war.

Nur warum war Harris hier in New York, während Olivia ihn Hartford war?

Elliot hätte vermuten können, Harris wollte sie mit dem Fahrzeug, welches er gerade stehlen wollte, suchen, aber er war zwei bis drei Fahrstunden von ihr weg gewesen.

Das ergab alles keinen Sinn.

Elliot drückte aufs Gaspedal.

Dank seiner Sirene wichen ihm die anderen Autos aus und er wusste, er würde keine zwei Stunden brauchen.

Die Fahrt zog sich jedoch für ihn hin, wie eine, nein zwei Ewigkeiten.

Elliot stellte seinen Gefühle auf Eis.

Sonst würde er vermutlich noch einen Unfall bauen, sollte ihm jemand nicht schnell genug ausweichen.

Seine Gedanken blockierte er ebenfalls.

Das Einzigste, worauf er sich noch konzentrierte, war, dass er auf dem schnellsten Wege zu Olivia kam.

…

In einer neuen Rekordzeit von nicht mal zwei Stunden, hielt Elliot mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem von Cragen genannten Revier.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie er hier her gelangt wäre, jedoch war Fin so freundlich, ihm eine Wegbeschreibung zu geben, nach dem Elliot Hartford erreicht hatte.

Sobald das Auto stand und Elliot den Motor abgeschaltete hatte, riss er seine Tür auf, stieg aus, schmiss sie genauso schwungvoll wieder zu und verriegelte das Auto.

Ohne weiter die Zeit zu verschwenden, rannte er in das Gebäude hinein und fasst in eine Angestellte, die gerade hinaus treten wollte.

Elliot entschuldigte sich nicht einmal, sondern schritt eifrig auf die Anmeldung zu.

Die Polizeistation sah recht lächerlich und spärlich eingerichtet aus.

So stellte er sich eine Polizeistation in schlechten Filmen vor.

Keine richtige Ausstattung, die Farbe blättere von den Wänden ab, eine fast eingegangene Pflanze stand mitten im Raum.

Wahrscheinlich sollte sie etwas Leben hier rein bringen, aber bei dieser Atmosphäre wäre Elliot auch lieber eingegangen.

Der dicke Polizist, wenn dies überhaupt ein Polizist war, hinter seinem Block, blickte gelangweilt auf, als Elliot vor ihm stand.

Kein Wunder, dachte er bei sich, dass Olivia nicht mit denen reden wollte.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte der Typ gelangweilt.

„Ich bin wegen Detective Olivia Benson hier. Sie haben mit meinem Captain ihn New York gesprochen."

Der Flummi, wie Elliot ihn innerlich nannte, schaute auf ein Blatt und gähnte herzhaft.

„Kenn keine Benson", war alles, was er von sich gab.

Elliot hasste diesen Schuppen jetzt schon.

„Hören Sie mal zu, einer ihrer Kollegen hat vor nicht mal zwei Stunden mein Revier angerufen und gesagt, dass einer unserer Detectives hier ist und sie wollen…"

Elliot wurde von einer jungen Frau unterbrochen, die nun neben ihm stand.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Unterbrechung, aber Detective Benson ist im hinteren Teil des Revieres untergebracht. Ich bringe Sie hin."

Elliot blickte die junge Frau dankbar an und fragte sich, als er ihr folgte, wie alt sie wohl sein mochte.

Sie sah zu jung aus, um hier zu arbeiten.

„Wissen Sie etwas über Detective Benson? Weswegen sie mit keinem reden will und hier in unserem Revier ist?"

Elliot fand, keinem hier ginge es etwas an, doch diese Frau war anders.

Wenn er die anderen Gesichter anschaute, diese trostlosen Grimassen sah, hoffte er, seine Begleiterin würde nicht auch einmal so enden. Zur Not bot er ihr einen Job in New York an.

„Nein, sie wurde seit zwei Tagen vermisst. Soviel wie wir wissen, wurde sie Opfer eines Verbrechens."

Die Frau nickte verständnisvoll und ergänzte: „Man hat mich beauftragt, mit ihr zu reden. Sie hat die ganze Zeit starr vor sich hingestarrt und irgendwas von „ich hasse ihn", „ich habe Angst" und „lassen Sie mich sofort gehen" geredet. Als wir sie untersuchen wollten, hat sie sich strickt gegen geweigert und nach einer Melinda verlangt."

Elliot hoffte inständig, Olivia meinte mit „ich hasse ihn" Harris, aber er war sich sicher, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

„Mehr habe ich jedoch nicht aus ihr herausbekommen", beendete sie ihre Information.

Die beiden waren mittlerweile an einem Verhörraum angekommen und Elliot konnte Olivia durch die Glasscheibe sehen.

Sie lief von einer Ecke zur anderen und blickte sich panisch um.

Die junge Frau öffnete die Tür und bat Elliot in den Raum.

Als Elliot durch die Tür trat und Olivia ihn erblickte, hielt sie abrupt an und starrte erschrocken, hasserfüllt und aber auch gleichzeitig erleichtert auf ihn.

„Warum?", war alles, was sie daraufhin fragte.

Diese Frage konnte viel bedeuten.

Fragte sie, warum ausgerechnet Elliot sie abholte, wollte sie wissen, warum sie das alles durchleiden musste oder wollte sie einfach nur wissen, warum Elliot sich die ganze Zeit nicht bei ihr blicken gelassen hatte.

Elliot hätte sie am liebsten gleich in die Arme geschlossen.

Es tat gut, nach der ganzen Zeit, sie wieder vor sich stehen zu haben.

Außerdem wusste er, dass sie litt und gerade eine schwere Zeit hinter sich hatte.

Doch allein Olivias Blick hielt ihn davon ab, ihr auch nur zu nahe zu kommen.

„Liv, ich bin hier, um dich zur SVU zu bringen. Du brauchst nicht länger hier bleiben."

Olivia setzte langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen und bewegte sich auf Elliot zu.

Dieser musste sich sichtlich beherrschen, einfach nur dazustehen und nichts Falsches zu sagen, geschweige denn, eine falsche Aktion auszuführen.

Als Olivia bei Elliot angelangt war, ging sie an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Elliot bedankte sich noch kurz bei der Frau, drückte ihr seine Karte in die Hand und bot ihr an, falls sie es hier nicht mehr aushielt, doch mal in New York bei der SVU vorbeizuschauen.

Er beeilte sich, Olivia einzuholen, jedoch mit Abstand hinter ihr zu bleiben.

Die Anwesenden im Raum blickten kaum auf, als die beiden Partner an ihnen vorbei liefen.

Olivia rannte fast noch in einen Beamten rein, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich zu entschuldigen.

Das kam Elliot irgendwie bekannt vor. In gewissen Dingen waren sie sich doch sehr ähnlich.

Der Beamte rief ihr etwas hinterher, aber Olivia sah aus, als wenn sie keinen um sich herum wahrnahm.

Draußen angelangt, entdeckte Olivia das Auto und nach dem Elliot aufgeschlossen hatte, setzte sie sich schräg hinter dem Fahrer auf die Rückbank.

Elliot stieg einfach mit geschlossenem Mund ein.

Er wusste, er musste sie jetzt erst einmal in Ruhe lassen.

Er rief kurz darauf Fin an und sagte Bescheid, dass sie sich jetzt auf den Rückweg machten.

Die Fahrt verlief schweigsam und still.

Olivia weinte leise vor sich hin und Elliot wusste, wenn er nicht den harten Kerl spielen würde, wären auch ihm ein paar Tränen die Wangen runter gerollt.

…

Nach einer Stunde Fahrzeit mehr, hielt Elliot vor dem Gebäude der SVU.

Er war extra langsamer und vorsichtiger gefahren, da er wusste, dass Olivia nun im Auto saß.

Sein Blick ging gerade aus und er sagte mehr zu sich als zu Olivia: „Wir sind da."

Olivia machte jedoch nicht den Anschein, demnächst auszusteigen.

Elliot rief erneut bei Fin an und bat ihn, doch bitte Melinda nach unten zu schicken.

Wenige Minuten später trat Melinda aus dem Gebäude und ging auf Elliot zu.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie ihn.

Elliot zeigte mit seinem Kopf auf das Auto und informierte Melinda: „Olivia will nicht aussteigen und mit mir redet sie nicht."

Melinda nickte verständnisvoll und berichtete kurz: „Fin und Munch haben mir erzählt, was sie entdeckt haben. Ich glaube ich kann verstehen, was sie gerade durchmacht."

„Die Frau, die mich in Hartford zu Olivia gebracht hatte, hat mir gesagt, sie wollten Olivia untersuchen, jedoch hat Olivia sich geweigert und nach Melinda verlangt. Ich denke mir, nur du kannst jetzt bei ihr was ausrichten."

Melinda nickte Elliot noch einmal zu und ihre dunklen Locken wackelten dabei leicht.

Sie ging um das Auto herum und öffnete die Tür, wo Olivia hinter saß.

Als Olivia Melinda erblickte, erschien ein freudiger Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

„Olivia, komm", bat Melinda sie und Olivia stieg aus, um von Melinda begleitet, in das Gebäude zu gehen.

Elliot blieb ratlos zurück und schaute den beiden Frauen hinterher, bis sie verschwunden waren.

Er wusste im Moment nicht, was er tun sollte.

Er war ratlos und fühlte sich einsam.

Dieses letzte Gefühl verdrängte er allerdings wieder, denn er fühlte sich nie einsam, dafür war er nicht der Typ.

Obwohl ihm vorhin, als er Olivia nach fast einem Monat wieder in die Augen sehen konnte, klar geworden war, wie sehr er sie brauchte und er ohne sie ein niemand wäre.

Es war genug Zeit verstrichen und Elliot setzte sich in Richtung des Gebäudes in Bewegung.

Vor den Türen zum Fahrstuhl blieb er stehen und drückte auf den Knopf, um den Fahrstuhl zu holen.

Dieser kam jedoch nicht sofort und Elliot hatte das dringende Gefühl, irgendwo gegenzuschlagen und ehe er sich versah, landete seine geschlossene Faust an der Wand.

Er spürte keinen Schmerz.

Die Haut an seinen Knöcheln war sofort abgeschürft und es sickerte leicht Blut hervor.

Er ließ seine Hand an der Wand, bis die Fahrstuhltüren aufglitten.

Leichte Spuren seines Blutes blieben dort zurück, wo eben noch seine Faust gelegen hatte.

Ein Glück stieg niemand aus, so dass er keine ihn nervenden Blicke auf sich zog.

Er fuhr in die Etage, in der ihre Büroräume lagen und ging, als er dort angekommen war, sofort zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Er nahm etwas mit seiner verletzten Hand von seinem Schreibtisch und hörte kurz darauf von Fin, der neben ihm stand: „Hey Mann, was hast du denn mit deiner Hand gemacht?"

„Nichts weiter", antwortete er.

„Du solltest das desinfizieren." Fin blickte Elliot leicht besorgt, aber doch mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

Elliot ging ein Stück vom Schreibtisch weg.

Auf einem anderen Schreibtisch sah er Desinfektionsmittel stehen und nahm sich dieses.

Er drehte sich provokativ zu Fin um, öffnete den Deckel und schüttete sich davon etwas über seine Verletzung.

Es tropfte an seiner Hand runter, aber er machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Boden dort trocken zu wischen.

Elliot blickte nun Fin an und dieser schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf.

Nach dem diese Sache erledigt war, ging Elliot zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück und fing an, über Harris einen Bericht zu schreiben.

Er musste sich sehr beherrschen sachlich zu bleiben, was ihm allerdings sehr, sehr schwer viel.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Melinda vor ihm und holte ihn aus seinem Schreibwahn.

„Hey Elliot", sagte sie.

Elliot blickte verwundert auf, wer ihn ansprach, doch als er sah, dass es Melinda war, ließ er den Stift sinken.

Melinda zog sich einen Stuhl heran und fing an zu berichten: „Ich habe Olivia untersucht. Sie wurde nicht vergewaltigt, der Typ war aber kurz davor. Sie hat es allerdings geschafft, sich zu wehren."

„Hat sie das nur erzählt oder hast du Stichfeste Beweise?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Nein, ich habe sie untersucht. Es sind keine Spermaspuren zu finden und auch keine Verletzungen, die auf eine Vergewaltigung hindeuten würden."

Elliot schaute Melinda tief in ihre dunklen Augen.

Er wollte herausfinden, ob sie eventuell log, um ihm die Sache leichter zu machen.

Allerdings frage er sich, warum sie sowas tun sollte.

„Wo ist Liv jetzt?", wollte Elliot darauf wissen.

„Sie ist gerade kurz bei Cragen, spricht danach mit Huang und ich werde sie danach nach Hause fahren."

Melinda stand wieder auf und Elliot hielt sie an der Hand fest: „Melinda, und du bist dir 100 Prozent sicher, dass sie nicht vergewaltigt wurde?"

„Ja, dass bin ich." Melinda seufzte. „Aber ihr Erlebnis ist schlimm genug. Sie hat mir nicht alles erzählt, aber nach den Verletzungen zu urteilen, kann ich mir viel denken."

Sie drehte sich nun endgültig um und entschuldigte sich mit den Worten: „Ich hab noch was zu erledigen, bevor ich Olivia nach Hause bringe."

Elliot blickte ihr erleichtert hinterher und war sichtlich froh, dass Olivia wenigstens nicht vergewaltigt worden war.

Doch wenn sie heute erst in die Polizeistation gekommen war, wo hatte sie den gestrigen Tag und die heutige Nacht verbracht?

Er verstand das alles nicht.

Aber er war sich sicher, dass er dieser Sache auf den Grund kommen würde.

Wie die Sache mit ihr weitergehen würde, wusste er allerdings nicht.

…


	11. Ein unerwartetes Gespräch

Kapitel 10 : Ein unerwartetes Gespräch

_Ok dieses Kapitel wird etwas anders werden als die anderen xD und etwas kürzer, denk ich xD Jedenfalls viel kürzer als das davor :D_

_Eigentlich wollte ich nur das Gespräch zwischen Elliot und Olivia reinbringen, aber ich hab es doch noch etwas ausgebaut :) Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es_

_Das Kappi ist für Nele :D Gestern mitten in der Nacht geschrieben und von dir animiert :D_

_Love u 3_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia konnte nicht schlafen.

Sobald sie auch nur die Augen schloss, sah sie die Bilder, die ihr so viele Qualen bereiteten, immer wieder vor sich.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie jemals wieder schlafen konnte.

Damals, nach der Sache in Sealview, war es nicht so schlimm gewesen, allerdings war dies hier etwas anderes.

Es war realer gewesen.

Sie wusste, dass diesmal kein Fin da war und sie retten konnte.

Aber schlafen gekonnt hatte Olivia kurz darauf auch nicht.

Es wurde jedoch nach einigen Monaten besser, nach dem sie in Therapie gegangen war, nur bezweifelte sie diesmal stark, dass es eine bessere Wendung nehmen würde.

Es war stockdunkel in der Wohnung und Olivia saß nun hellwach in einer schwarzen Jogginhose und einem alten, dunkelblauen Schlabbershirt auf ihrer Couch.

Die Dunkelheit drohte sie zu erdrücken.

Es war zu still.

Sie fühlte sich einsam.

Allerdings wusste sie nicht, was sie mitten in der Nacht machen sollte, also holte sie ihren schwarz, silbernen Laptop, den sie vor nicht zu langer Zeit von Kathleen bekommen hatte und setzte sich mit ihm im Schneidersitz zurück auf die Couch.

Kathleen hatte sich einen neuen Laptop gekauft und wollte ihren alten loswerden.

Elliot hatte sich darüber aufgeregt, da Kathleens Laptop noch nicht so alt gewesen war und sie ihr Geld zum Fenster rausschmiss.

Olivia hatte darauf gemeint, er solle sie mit ihrem Geld machen lassen, was sie wolle und gefragt, ob sie den Laptop abkaufen könne.

Kathleen hatte ihr ein Sonderangebot gemacht und Elliot hatte sich wieder aufgeregt.

Der Laptop sei noch viel mehr wert und an das andere konnte Olivia sich nicht mehr erinnern.

Kathleen hatte ihren Dad danach zur Ordnung gerufen, dass es Olivia wäre, der sie den Laptop verkaufte und er solle nicht so eine Welle machen, denn für Olivia würde sie das gerne tun.

Olivia war damals gerührt gewesen und hatte Kathleen als Dankeschön auf ein Essen eingeladen, natürlich ohne Elliot.

Die beiden hatten einen gemeinsamen Weiberabend verbracht und Olivia fühlte sich dabei so gut, wie sie es noch nie getan hatte.

Es war, als hätte sie endlich eine gute Freundin gefunden, mit der sie einfach nur albern sein konnte.

Auch wenn Kathleen um einiges jünger war als sie selbst, Olivia beachtete diesen Aspekt nicht weiter.

Sie kannte Kathleen schon fast genauso lange wie sie Elliot kannte und sie hatte die Höhen und Tiefen ihrer Jugend mitbekommen.

Sie mussten unbedingt solch einen Abend wiederholen.

Allerdings wusste sie noch nicht ganz, ob Elliot damit einverstanden wäre.

Der Laptop war mittlerweile hochgefahren und Olivia öffnete einen alten Messenger, den sie und Elliot sich damals aus langerweile bei der SVU runtergeladen hatten.

Sie hatten lange an einem Fall gesessen und alles war erledigt gewesen, aber keiner der beiden konnte nach Hause gehen, weil Cragen sie gebeten hatte, noch im Büro zu bleiben, da es möglich gewesen wäre, dass noch ein Anruf zu dem Fall kommen könnte.

Dieser Anruf war nie gekommen, aber dafür hatten die beiden ihren Spaß gehabt.

Olivia kamen bei den Erinnerungen die Tränen.

Elliot war auf die Idee gekommen, sich diesen Messenger runterzuladen und sich gegenseitig zu schreiben.

Sie fand das damals erst total blöd, weil sie sich direkt gegenüber gesessen haben, aber im Endeffekt war sie sehr froh darüber gewesen.

Beide waren danach nie wieder auf Arbeit in diesem Messenger gewesen.

Nach dem sie sich angemeldet hatte und der Messenger die Kontakte lud, wusste sie nicht, warum sie das getan hatte.

Elliot war der einzige Kontakt in ihrer Liste und der war jetzt wahrscheinlich zu Hause in seinem Bett und schlief friedlich.

Die Kontakte waren fertig geladen und Olivia riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

Elliots Name war grün.

Das bedeutete, dass er Online war.

Sie fragte sich warum.

Sie überlegte sich sofort wieder abzumelden, konnte sich aber nicht dazu durchringen.

Allerdings wusste sie auch, dass sie Elliot vermisste, ihn brauchte, wie die Luft zum atmen.

Die Zeit, in der er nicht bei ihr gewesen war, nicht angerufen hatte, war schlimm gewesen.

Dann kam die Sache mit Shila.

Als er sie gestern in Hartford abgeholt hatte, kam ihre ganze aufgestaute Wut in ihr hoch, die sie ihm gegenüber verspürte.

Nur konnte sie einfach nicht auf ihn wütend sein, hassen war da schon leichter.

Denn meistens hasste man den Menschen am meisten, den man vom ganzen Herzen liebte.

Sie hatte sich gestern gewünscht, er hätte sie in seine Arme genommen, aber auch genau gewusst, wenn er das getan hätte, hätte sie ihn sofort weggestoßen.

Olivia wurde von ihren Gedanken aufgescheucht, als sich ein Gesprächsfenster öffnete.

Elliot hatte sie angeschrieben.

Sie holte tief Luft und rang kurz mit sich, aber entschloss sich danach doch, mit ihm zu schreiben.

Immerhin stand sie ihm nicht direkt gegenüber und hörte seine Stimme auch nicht.

Ein Versuch war es wert.

_Elo sagt: Hey Liv, was tust du denn hier?_

_Ole sagt: Das könnte ich dich genau so fragen. Ich konnte nicht schlafen._

Auf die Namen Elo und Ole waren die beiden damals gemeinsam gekommen.

Beide hatten ihre ersten beiden Buchstaben ihres eigenen Namens genommen und hatten jeweils den Anfangsbuchstaben des anderen drangehangen.

Olivia fing damals schallend an zu lachen.

Ihr viel auf, dass Elo rückwärts gelesen Ole hieß, und andersrum war es genau das selbe Spiel.

_Elo sagt: Ich habe bis vor kurzem noch an einem Fall gesessen und werde wahrscheinlich die Nacht hier verbringen. Es ist still hier ohne dich._

_Ole sagt: Dann mach dir Musik an._

_Elo sagt: Das ist nicht dasselbe, als wenn du hier wärst._

_Ole sagt: Ist denn kein anderer mehr im Büro?_

Das war eine doofe Frage, es war immerhin kurz nach drei Uhr. Um diese Zeit war nur noch jemand da, wenn wirklich ein wichtiger Fall im Gange war.

_Elo sagt: Nein, ich bin alleine hier. Du kannst aber gerne vorbei kommen._

_Ole sagt: Wenn du sonst keine anderen Wünsche hast…_

_Elo sagt: Liv, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich weiß, ich habe sehr große Scheiße gebaut und es ist jetzt nicht gerade gut, mich über Chat bei dir zu entschuldigen, aber wo ich dich schon mal da habe. Persönlich bist du mir ja ausgewichen._

_Ole sagt: Dreimal darfst du raten, weswegen._

_Elo sagt: Ich weiß weswegen. Ich bin das oft genug durchgegangen. Und ich möchte gerne wissen, wie ich es wieder gut machen kann._

_Ole sagt: Das braucht Zeit Elliot. Ich muss mit mir selber erst einmal wieder klar kommen._

_Elo sagt: Wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst, ich bin für dich da, dass weißt du._

_Ole sagt: So wie du die drei Wochen im Krankenhaus für mich da warst? So wie du für mich da warst, als Shila mich bedroht hat? Dann verzichte ich darauf._

Olivia konnte gerade einfach nicht auf sein Angebot eingehen und sich darüber freuen.

Sie hatte ihm noch so viel zu sagen.

Zuviel hatte sich in der letzten Zeit bei ihr gesammelt.

_Elo sagt: Ich weiß, ich war ein totales Arschloch. Das Angebot ist ernst gemeint. Ich werde für dich da sein_.

Olivia wusste, Elliot würde weiterhin alles auf sich nehmen.

_Ole sagt: Das hilft mir jetzt gerade auch nicht viel. Das Angebot kommt etwas zu spät. Man kann die Zeit nicht ungeschehen machen._

_Elo sagt: Liv ich weiß, dass es gerade schwer für dich ist und genau deswegen möchte ich für dich da sein. _

_Ole sagt: Danke…Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich deine Hilfe annehmen werde. Ich wurde in letzter Zeit enttäuscht von dir. Ich hatte auch gedacht, du wärst für mich da, aber du warst es nicht…_

_Elo sagt: Nach dem du uns damals so angeschrien hattest und Shila mir kurz darauf sagte, du willst mich nicht mehr sehen, da hat alles so verständlich geklungen._

_Ole sagt: Elliot, wie dämlich bist du eigentlich? Casey und Fin sind auch wieder gekommen! Und sag mir jetzt nicht, Shila hatte den beiden ja nichts gesagt._

_Elo sagt: Ok ich sag es nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich ihr geglaubt habe._

_Ole sagt: Das werde ich auch nie verstehen._

_Elo sagt: Wenn die mir noch einmal unter die Finger kommt…_

_Ole sagt: Elliot, lass deine Wut nicht an anderen aus, wenn du genau so Schuld hast._

_Elo sagt: Wenn ich könnte, glaub mir, ich würde alles an mir auslassen. Am liebsten würde ich alles ungeschehen machen._

_Ole sagt: Wie schön, du kannst es aber nicht._

_Elo sagt: Das weiß ich auch. Ich möchte dich gern noch einmal persönlich um Verzeihung bitten._

Hoffe er, wenn er vor ihr stand, dass sie weich werden würde? Sie konnte sich jedoch vorstellen, dass genau das passieren würde. Verdammt, sie hatte ihn so lange nicht gesehen und Elliots Verhalten hin oder her, sie sehnte sich danach, ihn in seiner Nähe zu haben, in seinen blauen Augen zu versinken, ihn zu riechen. Einfach alles.

_Ole sagt: Du wirst morgen, nein heute, kurz die Gelegenheit haben. Cragen hat mir gesagt, ich solle heute den Gerichtstermin abholen und ein paar Einzelheiten mit Casey besprechen. Sie wird mich vertreten. _

_Elo sagt: Wann kommst du vorbei?_

_Ole sagt: Sobald ich ausgeschlafen habe._

_Elo sagt: Ich dachte du kannst nicht schlafen?_

_Ole sagt: Das tut nichts zur Sache._

_Elo sagt: Ich werde dich ins Gericht begleiten._

_Ole sagt: Ich brauche keinen Begleitschutz. Ich denke, ich werde den Weg alleine finden. Und wenn nicht, wird Casey mir sicher den Weg zeigen._

_Elo sagt: Ich wollte dir auch nicht den Weg zeigen, sondern dir auf deinem Weg beistehen._

_Ole sagt: Sehr gnädig von dir._

_Elo sagt: So bin ich._

Sie konnte sich gerade sein Grinsen vorstellen, dieses Grinsen was sie so sehr liebte.

_Ole sagt: Du solltest vielleicht langsam schlafen gehen, wenn du mich nachher noch erwischen willst. Nicht, dass du noch schläfst._

_Elo sagt: Glaub mir, dass wird nicht passieren._

_Ole sagt: Ok, aber ich denke, ich gehe wieder. Vielleicht finde ich doch etwas schlaf._

_Elo sagt: Ich wünsch dir viel Erfolg und ich denke an dich, vielleicht klappt es dann besser mit dem Einschlafen ;)_

_Ole sagt: Das glaube ich noch nicht ganz._

_Elo sagt: Du wirst sehen, das wird helfen und wenn nicht, dann kannst du mich gerne anrufen._

_Ole sagt: Wenn du meinst. Bye._

Olivia wollte das Fenster schon schließen, als Elliot aber noch etwas tippte.

_Elo sagt: Liv?_

_Ole sagt: Ja? So heiß ich._

_Elo sagt: Ich liebe dich._

Olivia bekam einen trockenen Mund, nach dem sie diese drei Worte gelesen hatte.

Unfähig etwas Sinnvolles darauf zu schreiben, schrieb sie nur noch ein kurzes _„wir sehen uns nachher"_ und meldete sich ab.

Sie starrte darauf einfach nur auf den Bildschirm, als wenn jeden Moment eine Nachricht von Elliot kommen würde, in der stand, dass er sie nur verarscht hatte.

Damals, auf dem Dach des Krankenhauses hatte er genau diese drei Worte auch zu ihr gesagt.

Sie hatte sich so sehr darüber gefreut, auch wenn ihre damalige Situation ein freuen eigentlich nicht zu gelassen hatte.

Danach wurde alles wieder zerstört.

Sie hatte die anderen weggeschickt und Elliot hatte sich die nächsten drei Wochen nicht mehr blicken lassen.

Dann kam Shila und hatte ihr diese Lügen eröffnet.

Jedenfalls hoffte sie, dass es Lügen waren.

Aber sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Elliot nun wieder, da Shila nicht mehr da war, zu ihr zurück kehrte.

Nein dafür kannte sie ihn einfach zu lange und zu gut, um genau zu wissen, dass es nicht so war.

Trotzdem war sie damals nie dazu gekommen, ihm auch zu sagen, dass sie ihn liebte.

Und da er sich daraufhin von ihr abgewendet hatte, dachte sie sich, dass die Worte nicht ernst gemeint gewesen sein können.

Und nun, nach alledem, las sie diese drei Worte.

Zwar hörte sie es nicht aus seinem Mund, aber wie Elliot schon richtig erkannt hatte, sie hatte ihm nicht die Chance gegeben, dass er sich persönlich bei ihr entschuldigen konnte.

Olivia fuhr den Laptop runter und legte ihn neben sich auf den Tisch.

Sie legte sich auf die Couch, nahm die Decke, die neben ihr lag und deckte sich zu.

Sie schloss die Augen und öffnete sie sofort wieder.

Es ging einfach nicht.

Die Bilder waren sofort da, als wenn sie nie weggewesen wären.

Olivia nahm ihr Handy vom Tisch und starrte kurz darauf, in der Überlegung, Elliots Angebot anzunehmen.

Nach kurzem ringen mit sich selbst, legte sie das Handy wieder zurück auf den Tisch und starrte die Decke über ihr an.

Eine weitere, schlaflose Nacht stand ihr bevor…


	12. Guardian Angel

Kapitel 11: Guardian Angel

_Also das Kappi ist so ohne Action und Dramatik :D Aber das muss auch mal sein xD_

_Und danke Nele für deinen Ansporn, sonst wäre das nicht so schnell on xD ok schnell ist relativ :D_

* * *

Olivia fühlte sich am nächsten Morgen wie gerädert. Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, sich aufzuraffen, aber sie wusste, sie musste zur SVU.

Es war noch früh am morgen, aber noch länger wach auf der Couch liegen, konnte sie nicht.

Sie fragte sich, warum sie überhaupt auf der Couch lag.

Ihr Blut war immer noch darauf zu sehen.

Sie hatte nur ein Laken drüber geworfen.

Das Wohnzimmer sah aus, als hätte jemand eine Bombe reingeworfen.

Nachdem die Polizei und die Spurensicherung ihre Arbeit getan hatten, hatte niemand mehr ihre Wohnung betreten.

Im Schlafzimmer lagen überall Klamotten verstreut und irgendwelche Gegenstände, die sie alle aufs Bett geworfen hatte, als sie damals ihren Rucksack packte.

Gut, dass beantwortete ihre Frage, warum sie nicht in ihrem Bett, sondern auf der Couch lag.

Sie hatte gestern, nach dem Melinda sie zu Hause abgesetzt hatte, einfach nicht mehr die Kraft gehabt, irgendetwas aufzuräumen, geschweige denn aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Nur das Laken hatte sie aus dem Schrank nehmen können.

Nein, das war gelogen.

Sie hatte es auf ihrem Bett gefunden, weswegen sie es auch immer vor ein paar Tagen aus dem Schrank geholt hatte.

Ehe sie noch weiter über das Laken nachdachte, erhob sie sich mühsam und stöhnte leicht auf, da ihr der Kopf brummte.

Ohne lange umschweife ging sie kurz unter die Dusche, zog sich frische Klamotten an, von denen sie jedenfalls hoffte, dass sie frisch waren und machte sich mit wenig Gepäck auf den Weg zur SVU.

…

Gegen 8 Uhr betrat sie das große Büro.

Sofort glitt ihr Blick zu Elliots und ihrem Schreibtisch.

Er saß nicht dort.

Sie hätte es wissen sollen.

Er würde sie wieder enttäuschen.

Dabei hatte sie so gehofft, er würde es nicht tun.

Sie ging auf Cragens Büro zu und niemand beachtete sie.

Auch Munch und Fin waren nicht an ihrem Schreibtisch.

Vielleicht wollte sie keiner mehr sehen.

Sollte Cragen jetzt auch nicht in seinem Büro sein, würde sie auf der Stelle kehrt machen.

Sie klopfte an die Tür und öffnete sie kurz darauf.

Als Olivia Cragen erblickte, atmete sie sichtlich erleichtert aus.

„Guten Morgen Liv, du bist aber früh hier", begrüßte sie der Captain.

„Guten Morgen. Ja ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen", log sie ihren Captain an.

„Setzt dich", forderte er sie auf.

Nach dem Olivia sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber Cragen gesetzt hatte, sagte er ihr, dass sie fertig aussah.

Olivia wusste das selber und verkniff sich jede Bemerkung dazu.

Das Gespräch der beiden dauerte nicht lange.

Cragen berichtete ihr, dass der Gerichtstermin morgen um 14 Uhr sei, dass Casey sie vertreten würde und sie nach ihrem Gespräch auch noch einmal bei Casey vorbei gehen sollte, damit die beiden ein bisschen was zu morgen besprechen konnten.

Nach ein paar Minuten erhob sich Olivia, verabschiedete sich von Cragen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Casey.

Von Elliot, Fin oder Munch war immer noch keine Spur zu sehen.

An Caseys Büro angekommen, öffnete sie die Tür, ohne vorher zu klopfen.

Casey blickte erstaunt auf, als Olivia den Raum betrat.

„Du bist aber früh dran", stellte Casey fest.

„Ja, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen", log Olivia erneut und schloss die Tür.

Casey blickte jedoch stirnrunzelnd auf sie und bemerkte sofort: „Du siehst eher aus, als wenn du in letzter Zeit keinen Schlaf bekommen hast."

Olivia sah Casey zuerst etwas geschockt an und fragte sich, ob sie wirklich so schlimm aussah.

Auf diesen geschockten Blick hin stand Casey auf und ging zu Olivia, die immer noch im vorderen Teil des Büros stand und umarmte sie kurz.

„Hey, wenn irgendetwas ist, du weißt, du kannst mit mir reden."

Olivia schaute Casey dankbar an und nickte zur Bekräftigung.

Casey bot Olivia an, dass sie sich beide auf dieselbe Seite setzten und alles Wichtige für morgen besprachen.

Da Olivia gerade die Nähe einer guten Freundin brauchte, nahm sie den Vorschlag dankend an.

Das Gespräch zwischen den beiden Frauen dauerte etwas länger als zwischen Cragen und Olivia.

Wahrscheinlich lag es aber eher daran, dass Casey noch ein bisschen über Olivia sprechen wollte und Olivia ihr, dankbar über die Zuhörerin, von dem nächtlichen Chatgespräch mit Elliot berichtete, nach dem die Sache mit der Vorbereitung für das Gericht abgeschlossen war.

Olivia fühlte sich erleichtert, jemanden davon zu erzählen, da es einfach raus musste und sie es nicht länger für sich behalten wollte.

Casey freute sich über Elliots verhalten und befahl ihr aber auch, dass sie unbedingt persönlich mit ihm reden sollte, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel.

„Verstecken ist auch keine Lösung, auch wenn er dir sehr wehgetan hat, aber hättest du ihn gesehen, wie sehr er sich Vorwürfe gemacht hat und wie verletzt er wirkte, als die Sache mit dir war…"

Den Rest des Satzes ließ Casey in der Luft hängen und hoffte, Olivia würde sich ihr eigenes, positives Urteil daraus ziehen.

Olivia nickte ihrer Freundin zu und stand auf.

„Danke Casey, ich werde mich wieder auf den Weg machen."

Casey stand ebenfalls auf und nun nickte sie Olivia auch noch einmal zu.

Eine kurze Umarmung zur Verabschiedung und Olivia ging aus dem Büro.

Auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl überlegte sie, doch noch einen Blick zu ihrem Schreibtisch zu werfen, allerdings kam sie erst gar nicht so weit.

Elliot stand nur ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt und sie hielt abrupt an.

Die beiden tauschten für ein paar Sekunden einfach nur Blicke aus, von denen keiner die genaue Bedeutung wusste.

Olivia hielt für ein paar Sekunden den Atem an.

Schließlich brach Elliot das Schweigen.  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich heute mit dir reden werde."

Er grinste dämlich und Olivia senkte darauf den Blick.

Sie liebte dieses Grinsen und konnte ihm im Moment nicht stand halten.

„Ja, aber… ich… es tut mir leid. Ich will nur noch schnell Munch und Fin hallo sagen, dann gehe ich wieder."

Olivia hoffte innig, die beiden wären jetzt im Büro, denn sie setzte sich in Bewegung, zielstrebig auf den großen Raum, in dem sie alle saßen.

Sehr weit kam sie nicht, denn Elliot stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Bitte Liv, lass uns reden."

„Elliot, bitte lass mich, ich kann das noch nicht."

Elliot merkte, er durfte sie nicht weiter bedrängen.

Er wollte ihr Vertrauen nicht vollkommen verlieren.

Für ihn war es schon etwas Gutes gewesen, gestern einfach nur mit ihr zu schreiben.

Er blieb jedoch an seinem Platz stehen, so dass Olivia um ihn herum gehen musste.

Als sie den Büroraum betrat, saßen Munch und Fin auch tatsächlich an ihrem Platz.

Sie fragte sich, ob sich eigentlich alle irgendein Plan ausgedacht hatten.  
Erst war keiner da und auf einmal tauchten sie alle auf.

„Hey, wer kommt uns denn da besuchen", begrüßte Munch sie freudestrahlend und auch Fin hatte Olivia entdeckt und lächelte sie lieb an.

„Hey", sagte sie lieb, als sie vor dem großen Schreibtisch der beiden stand.

„Du siehst aber nicht gut aus."

„Munch, du bist charmant wie immer", antwortete Olivia und schaute lächelnd auf ihren langfristigen Kumpel.

„Ich bin sehr charmant, nur keiner erkennt meine Stärke."

Munch war vollkommen von sich selbst überzeugt.

„Das liegt wahrscheinlich eher daran, dass du diese Stärke nicht besitzt."

Nun mischte sich auch Fin in das Gespräch ein.

„Jungs, könnt ihr das klären, wenn ich weg bin?"

Olivia schaute die beiden leicht genervt an und Fin schaute besorgt auf sie zurück.

„Liv, Munch hat recht. Du siehst fertig aus."

Olivia gab das Lügen auf und gab nun offen zu, dass sie über zwei Tage nicht mehr wirklich geschlafen hatte.

Nachdem die beiden die Information bekommen hatten, stand Fin auf und nahm Olivia am Arm.

„Dann wirst du dich jetzt schön hier hinlegen und dich ausschlafen. Hier wird dich keiner stören."

Olivia wollte nicht.

Sie wusste, dass es nicht an dem stören lag, zu Hause hatte sie schließlich auch keiner gestört.

„Nein Fin, bitte, ich muss nach Hause, die Wohnung sieht aus wie ein Schlachtfeld."

„Liv, wenn dir deine Gesundheit lieb ist, musst du erst einmal schlafen, bevor du ans aufräumen denkst."

Ohne eine weitere Widerrede führte Fin sie in den Schlafraum der SVU.

Elliot war wieder wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Im Schlafraum angekommen, verlangte Fin von Olivia, dass sie nicht eher aus diesem Raum rauskommen dürfe, wenn sie nicht mindestens ein paar Stunden geschlafen hatte, sei denn sie musste auf Toilette.

Olivia sah keinen anderen Ausweg als zuzustimmen.

Fin wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht, was er jedoch leicht ironisch von sich gab.

Warum nicht, dachte sich Olivia, vielleicht geht es hier besser.

Olivia wählte sich unbewusst das Bett aus, in dem meistens Elliot gelegen hatte, wenn sie ihn weckte.

Sie schlug die Decke zurück, so dass sie am Fußende lag und legte sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf das Bett.

Sie schloss die Augen und fühlte sich unwohl, bedrängt.

Also setzte sie sich wieder auf und zog ihre Schuhe und ihre Jacke aus und legte sich erneut hin und probierte ohne Probleme ihre Augen zu schließen.

Allerdings waren sofort die Bilder wieder da und sie öffnete ihre Augen gleich darauf wieder.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Olivia hielt erschrocken den Atem an.

Sie hatte panische Angst und schloss die Augen, auch wenn sie nun die Bilder nicht sofort ausblenden konnte.

Sie fing innerlich stark an zu zittern und tat so, als schliefe sie.

Sie merkte, dass jemand vor ihr stand und sie traute sich nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, aus Angst, ihrem fast Vergewaltiger vor sich stehen zu sehen.

Plötzlich merkte sie, wie sie jemand mit ihrer Decke zu deckte.

Ein großer Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen.

Allerdings ließ sie die Augen weiterhin geschlossen.

Jemand setzte sich neben sie auf die Bettkante und der Geruch, den sie wahrnahm, war ihr vertraut.

Sie wusste nun, dass es Elliot war.

Elliot merkte genau, dass Olivia nicht schlief.

Er konnte nicht genau sagen, warum, aber man sah es ihr an.

Olivia wollte, dass er wieder wegging, damit sie ihre Augen wieder öffnen konnte, allerdings hatte Elliot nicht vor, sich in nächster Zeit wieder wegzubewegen.

Er fasste unter die Decke und Olivia verkrampfte sich leicht.

Elliot suchte ihre Hand und legte seine Hand in ihre.

Da Olivia so tat, als schliefe sie, konnte sie schlecht ihre Hand zurück ziehen.

Sie mochte das Gefühl, Elliots Nähe zu spüren, aber hatte gleichzeitig bedenken, da sie große Angst hatte, wieder von ihm enttäuscht zu werden.

Elliot ließ seine Hand einfach in ihrer und hielt sie fest.

Olivia merkte allerdings, wie sie langsam keine grausamen Bilder mehr vor ihrem inneren Auge sah und schläfrig wurde.

Ihre Lider wurden schwerer und langsam döste sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Innerhalb von Sekunden war sie eingeschlafen.

Elliot merkte das sofort und freute sich, dass sein Plan aufgegangen war.

Olivia hatte ihm nicht direkt erzählt, warum sie nicht schlafen konnte, aber er war nicht dumm und hatte sich seinen Teil gedacht.

In der Hoffnung, dass sie schlafen würde, wenn er neben ihr saß und ihre Hand hielt, ihr die Sicherheit gab, die sie brauchte, hatte er beschlossen, ihr kurz nach dem Fin sie hier reingebracht hatte, zu folgen.

Elliot war Fin dankbar dafür, denn er konnte Olivia nun auf diesem Wege zeigen, dass er für sie sorgte.

Sie war eine einsame Person.

Er wusste, wer Olivia wirklich war, egal, wie sie sich zu zeigen versuchte.

_Lonesome stranger_

_With a crowd around you  
I see who you are_

Sie wollte stark sein, dafür kannte er sie zu gut.

Sobald Menschen in ihrer Nähe waren, die sie gut kannte, mimte sie die starke Frau, doch er wusste genau, sobald sie alleine war, war sie alles andere als stark.

Er wollte nicht, dass sie daran zu Bruch ging.

_You joke, they laugh  
Till the show is over  
Then you fall so hard _

Er wusste, er würde für sie da sein, denn ein weiteres Mal enttäuschen, wollte er sie nicht.

Nie wieder.

_If you're needing__  
A soul-to-soul connection  
I'll run to your side _

Wenn sie über ihre Probleme reden wollte, würde er ihr zuhören, dass wusste er.

Er würde sie vor einem weiteren Absturz bewahren, sie in die schöne Welt des Lebens zurück holen, egal wie lange dies dauern würde.

_When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul _

Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie einsam und verlassen Olivia sich gefühlt haben musste, als Shila bei ihr gewesen war.

Er wusste nicht genau was passiert war, aber er konnte sich es denken und Olivia hatte ihre Wohnung auseinander genommen und sich selbst verletzt.

Er würde nie wieder zulassen, dass jemand ihr so dermaßen das Herz rausreißen würde und schon gar nicht, wenn er dieser jenige war.

Er würde alles tun, um ihr wieder ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern und ihr Herz zum erleuchten bringen.

_  
__When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart _

Er hoffte, Olivia würde sich ihm öffnen, damit er ihr helfen konnte, ihren Schmerz zu verarbeiten.  
Gemeinsam konnten sie das durchstehen.

_Open close me  
Leave your secrets with me _

_I can ease your pain_

Allerdings würde es schwer werden, zu ihr vorzudringen, aber ein erster Schritt war getan.

Er hatte ihr Sicherheit gegeben, so dass sie eingeschlafen war.

_And my arms will be _

_Just like walls around you_

_Come in from the rain_

Egal, welche Angstzustände sie erleiden musste und welche Bilder in ihrem Kopf rumspukten, er würde alles tun, damit sie diese Bilder nicht mehr sooft ertragen musste und sie auf den richtigen Weg, zurück ins Leben bringen.

_If you're running _

_In the wrong direction  
I will lead you back_

Und wenn sie das nächste Mal nicht schlafen konnte, würde er bei ihr sein und nicht soweit weg, wie letzte Nacht, sondern genau wie jetzt neben ihr sitzen und auf sie aufpassen, sie beschützen.

_When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold _

Er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie beruhigt schlafen konnte und wenn er ihr zum Einschlafen vorlesen musste, damit sie sich sicher fühlte.

Vielleicht half es ja und er sollte es bei Gelegenheit einmal testen.

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul _

_When the wind blows your house of cards_

Elliot wusste, alles was er in nächster Zeit tat, würde nur für Olivia sein.

Er würde ihr eine Familie geben, die sie sich so lange gewünscht hatte, auch wenn er das einzige

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

…

Ein paar Stunden später tauchte Casey im Schlafraum auf und brachte für die beiden ein Tablett rein auf dem eine Flasche Wasser, eine Thermoskanne mit Kaffee und eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen stand.

Casey war froh, endlich angekommen zu sein.

Sie war sichtlich stolz, dass ihr nichts heruntergefallen war.

Leiste stellte sie das Tablett auf das gegenüberliegende Bett ab.

Elliot hatte sich mittlerweile auf einen Stuhl direkt neben Olivia gesetzt.

Nun blickte er Casey dankbar an und lächelte leicht.

„Ist alles in Ordnung soweit?", flüstere sie ihm zu.

„Hm, ja, sie schläft tief und fest. Danke", flüstere er etwas leiser zurück.

„Kathy hat angerufen, sie wollte dich sprechen", informierte Casey Elliot.

„Was…?"

Elliot hätte am liebsten losgeschrien, aber im letzten Moment dachte er an Olivia.

Casey zuckte nur mit den Schultern und blickte Elliot mit Unschuldsmiene an.

„Sie wollte dich sprechen. Sie hat irgendwas von Kathleen gesagt und nach Hause kommen."

Elliot schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Ich versteh sie nicht. Sie weiß genau, dass wir nicht mehr verheiratet sind und ich bin nicht ohne Grund ausgezogen."

Elliot blickte Casey fragend an.

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?"

„Dass du gerade keine Zeit hast, sie hat verlangt, dass du sie zurück rufst. Ich hab denn gesagt, dass das eventuell noch eine Weile dauern kann."

„Danke Casey."

Elliot lächelte sie erleichtert an und Casey lächelte zurück und ihr Blick sagte aus, dass es kein Problem für sie war.

Casey schaute daraufhin noch einmal kurz auf die schlafende Olivia und begab sich auf leisen Sohlen wieder aus dem Raum.

Elliot stand daraufhin leise auf und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Den konnte er auch dringend gebrauchen, da er selber etwas schläfrig wurde.

Er wollte jedoch nicht einschlafen, sondern auf Olivia aufpassen.

Nach dem er auch etwas zu Essen zu sich genommen hatte, setzte er sich zurück auf den Stuhl und beobachtete weiter Olivia.

Olivia sah allerdings nicht mehr ganz so friedlich schlafend wie eben aus.

Ihre geschlossenen Augen zuckten und Elliot hatte Angst, dass sie aufwachen würde.

Sie wachte nicht auf, aber fing leise an zu wimmern und ihr Körper zitterte erneut.

Elliot vermutete, dass sie gerade einen Alptraum hatte und hoffte auch, dass er ihn nicht verursachte.

Ohne zu wissen, was er tat, nahm er seine Hand und legte sie auf ihre Stirn und gab ein leises „schhh" in Olivias Richtung ab.

Auch wenn sie schlief und ihn nicht hören würde.

Ein paar Sekunden später geschah das Wunder und Olivia zitterte immer weniger, bis es schließlich ganz verebbte.

Und auch das Wimmern brach ab und sie schien wieder in eine ruhige Schlafphase einzutauchen.

Elliot hätte zu gerne gewusst, ob es wirklich an ihm lag, dass sie so friedlich schlafen konnte, sobald er sie berührte oder in ihrer Nähe saß.

Da er Elliot war, bildete er sich einfach ein, es läge an ihm.

Um ein weiteres Risiko zu vermeiden, in der Olivia erneut schlecht träumte, ließ er seine Hand ein wenig auf ihrer Stirn und streichelte sie sanft mit seinem Daumen.

Ob er es sich nur einbildete oder nicht, aber Olivia wirkte dadurch glücklicher, entspannter.

Elliot lächelte zufrieden und beobachtete weiterhin seine langjährige Partnerin.

…

Olivia erwachte langsam und streckte sich ausgiebig.

Sie fühlte sich frisch und ausgeruht, obwohl ihr gleichzeitig jeder Knochen wehtat.

Der Schlaf hatte ihr gut getan.

Sie wollte sich gerade wieder hinlegen und kurz entspannen, als sie jemanden neben sich bemerkte und sich erschrocken umdrehte.

Sie schaute in Elliots blaue Augen und ihre Gesichtszüge entglitten ihr.

„Oh…", sagte sie nur und schaute verlegen auf ihre Hände.

„Guten Morgen."

Elliot lächelte vergnügt und freute sich, dass er Olivia in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Olivia ihn, den Blick immer noch abgewandt.

„Ich war die ganze Zeit hier Liv. Ich hab doch gesagt, ich pass auf dich auf."

Jetzt konnte Olivia nicht anders, als Elliot geschockt anzustarren.

Elliot konnte daraufhin nicht anders, als dämlich zu grinsen.

Um das Schweigen zu brechen, fragte Olivia: „Wie spät ist es?"

„Kurz nach 21 Uhr."

Olivias Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

Sie schaute Elliot unglaubwürdig an.

Elliot deutete ihren Blick richtig und bestätigte Olivia: „Ja du hast über 12 Stunden geschlafen."

Bevor seine Partnerin ihm irgendetwas erwidern konnte, fügt er hinzu: „und du hast diesen Schlaf dringend nötig gehabt."

Olivia wollte aufstehen und aus dem Raum gehen, aber Elliot hielt sie zurück und drückte sie sanft auf das Bett.

„Casey hat uns Kaffee gemacht und eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen dagelassen."

„Hab keinen Hunger", antwortete Olivia allerdings.

„Trink wenigstens einen Schluck Kaffee", forderte er sie auf, „Casey hat auch alles schon fertig gemacht, so wie du es magst."

Olivia streckte die Hand aus und Elliot gab ihr die Thermoskanne.

Dabei berührten sich ihre Hände kurzzeitig und Olivia hätte beinahe ihren Arm wieder zurück gezogen.

Sie hoffte, dass Elliot davon nichts gemerkt hatte.

Nach dem sie den Kaffee schweigend zur Hälfte geleert hatte, stand sie auf, zog sich ihre Schuhe an und ging hinaus, nur dass Elliot sie diesmal nicht zurück hielt.

Er folgte ihr aus dem Raum, Olivias Jacke in der einen Hand und das Tablett in der anderen.

Olivia ging zu den Büros.

Sie hatte vor, Fin ein paar Takte zu erzählen, nur war dieser leider nicht mehr da, wo er noch vor 12 Stunden gewesen war.

Elliot stellte das Geschirr in den Geschirrspüler und fragte Olivia: „Willst du deine Jacke wieder haben?"

Diese schaute erst fragend, sah dann aber allerdings was Elliot von ihr wollte, ging schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu, nahm ihm die Jacke ab und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung des Fahrstuhls.

Elliot machte währenddessen weiter Ordnung, räumte das übrig gebliebene Essen in den Kühlschrank und wischte aus Langerweile noch den Kaffeeplatz mit einem Tuch ab.

Lange musste er nicht warten und er wurde von seiner Langenweile befreit.

Olivia stand wieder neben ihm und er drehte sich grinsend zu ihr um.

„Fährst du mich nach Hause?"

Elliot grinste immer noch.

„Grins mich nicht so an. Ich bin heute früh mit dem Taxi gekommen und will jetzt nicht warten, bis ich ein Taxi gerufen haben und außerdem besteht die Gefahr, dass ich im Taxi einschlafen könnte."

„Und wenn du bei mir einschläfst, dann ist das was anderes?", fragte Elliot sie ironisch.

„Elliot… ich habe jetzt keine Nerven für deine Späße. Fährst du mich nun oder nicht?"

Olivia klang reichlich ungeduldig fand Elliot, aber es sprang auch ein Funken von Verzweiflung und Angst mit, falls er nein sagen sollte.

Elliot hörte mit dem Grinsen auf und verwandelte es in ein liebevolles lächeln.

„Klar."

Olivia war richtige Erleichterung anzusehen und sie drehte sich um und ging erneut zu den Fahrstühlen.

Beide schwiegen den ganzen Weg bis zu Olivia nach Hause.

Jedes Wort schien gerade fehl am Platze zu sein.

Als Elliot bei Olivia vor der Haustür hielt, wollte er das Schweigen mit einem „Liv" brechen, allerdings kam Olivia ihn in diesem Moment zuvor.

„Begleitest du mich noch nach oben?"

In dem Moment, als sie diese Frage gestellt hatte, war sie ihr auch schon wieder peinlich und sie ergänzte: „Ich meine nur…"

Elliot wollte ihr das ersparen und unterbrach sie. „Gerne Liv."

Die beiden stiegen aus und begaben sich erneut schweigend zu Olivias Wohnungstür.

Elliot genoss es, hinter ihr her zu laufen und ihren Duft einzuatmen.

Oben angekommen schloss Olivia ihre Tür auf und drehte sich zu Elliot um.

„Ich würde fragen, ob du noch mit rein kommst, aber meine Wohnung ist immer noch genauso ein Chaos wie vor meinem kleinen Ausflug."

Elliot schob Olivia beiseite und ging ohne ein Wort in die Wohnung.

Olivia klappte der Mund auf.

„Keine Sorge Liv, ich war schon hier, nachdem du ein bisschen umdekoriert hast."

Olivia trat hinter ihm in die Wohnung und schloss die Tür.

„Du hast etwas verändert. Mein Bild ist weg und das Messer steckt auch nicht mehr drin."

Olivia lief rot an und verfluchte Elliot für diesen Satz.

Was hätte sie darum gegeben, dass nicht getan zu haben.

Nach dem Melinda sie gestern nach Hause gebracht hatte, war das Messer verschwunden, aber das Bild lag immer noch an gleichem Ort und Stelle.

Sie hatte es probiert, etwas zu säubern, aber viel geholfen hat es nicht.

Das Bild lag nun neben ihrem Laptop.

Sie musste probieren vor Elliot dazu sein, um das Bild verschwinden zu lassen.

Unauffällig ging sie in Richtung der Couch und schob ihren Laptop nebenbei auf das Bild, in der Hoffnung, Elliot würde sich nicht über ihr Handeln wundern.

Elliot ging auf die Couch zu und setzte sich. Olivia stand nun direkt vor ihm und beide schauten sich für ein paar Sekunden in die Augen.

Olivia hasste sich für diese Aktion.

Warum hatte sie Elliot gebeten, mit nach oben zu kommen?

Sie wollte einfach nur wütend auf ihn sein und ihm die kalte Schulter zeigen.

Er hatte sie verletzt und sie wollte es ihm so schwer wie möglich machen, aber sie konnte es nicht.

„Kann ich dir noch was anbieten? Oder willst du gleich nach Hause?"

„Was soll ich zu Hause? Es wartet keiner auf mich. Da fällt mir ein, ich sollte Kathy zurück rufen."

Olivia schluckte unmerklich und sagte: „Vielleicht solltest du zu ihr fahren. Sie braucht dich sicher."

Elliots Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Olivia Benson, sie wollte die Scheidung genau so wie ich, dass sie sich es jetzt anders überlegt, ist ihre Sache. Du brauchst mich mehr als sie mich."

Olivia wäre Elliot am liebsten in die Arme gesprungen, jedoch beherrschte sie sich und setzte sich einfach nur neben ihn.

Zwischen ihnen war kaum eine Lücke und sie spürte plötzlich Elliots Knie an ihrem Bein.

Sie wusste nicht, ob er das unbewusst getan hatte oder mit Absicht sein Bein etwas in ihre Richtung bewegt hatte.

„Das hättest du vorhin wirklich nicht machen brauchen."

Der plötzliche Themenwechseln warf Elliot total aus der Bahn und er schaute Olivia verwundert an.

„Ich meine, die ganze Zeit an meinem Bett zu sitzen und… jedenfalls Danke."

Das „Danke" flüsterte Olivia eher, als es laut und deutlich auszusprechen.

„Du brauchst mir nicht danken Liv und das weißt du. Ich habe einiges gut zu machen."

Elliot lächelte sie an und Olivia wusste, wenn er nicht endlich mit dem Lächeln aufhören würde, dann würde sie alle ihre Vorsätze, sauer auf ihn zu sein, vergessen.

Bevor irgendetwas in dieser Art geschah, stand sie auf und erklärte: „Ich denke, ich lege mich wieder hin."

Sie erwartete, dass Elliot aufstand und sich von ihr verabschiedete.

Bis zum aufstehen kam er auch, aber sein Vorhaben wandte sich etwas in eine andere Richtung.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich heute Nacht hier bleibe? Ich schlafe auf der Couch."

Olivias Mund klappte erneut auf. Sie musste aufpassen, dass das nicht zur Gewohnheit wurde.

„N-n-ein ich denke nicht", stotterte sie überrascht.

„Ich hole dir Bettzeug."

Sie ging in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers und Elliot ging ihr einfach hinterher.

„Sag mir nicht, du hast heute in dem Bett geschlafen?"

Olivia erschrak, da sie Elliot nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Nein ich hab auf der Couch geschlafen. Ich hatte gestern keine Kraft mehr, die Sachen vom Bett zu räumen."

Olivia ging an den Schrank und suchte ihre zweite Decke und ein Kopfkissen.

Nach dem sie alles gefunden hatte, ging sie in das Wohnzimmer zurück, zog das Lacken ordentlich straff und legte Das Bettzeug ordentlich auf der Couch zurecht.

Danach ging sie in die Küche und goss ein Glas Orangensaft für Elliot ein.

Der Orangensaft erinnerte sie an ihre erste Zeit, als sie Partner wurden.

Damals hatte Elliot sie von zu Hause abgeholt, da er Angst um sie hatte.

Er hatte es nie zugegeben, doch der Stalker bereitete ihm Sorgen.

Olivia freute sich damals riesig, doch sie hätte dies nie zugegeben und hatte Elliot nur leicht aufgezogen.

Sie nahm das Glas und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und stellte es auf den Tisch.

Elliot war nicht zu sehen und sie dachte schon, er wäre gegangen, bis sie ein Geräusch aus dem Schlafzimmer vernahm und nachschauen ging.

Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie sah, dass Elliot ihr Bett leer geräumt hatte.

„Wow, mein Bett sieht auf einmal wieder so groß aus."

„Gern geschehen", sagte dieser daraufhin.

„Dein Bett ist auch fertig."

Olivia lächelte Elliot nun selbst an und er ging direkt auf sie zu, bis er auf ihrer Höhe war.

„Gute Nacht Liv, falls du jetzt noch schlafen kannst, wenn nicht, du weißt, wo du mich findest."

Ohne sie zu berühren, ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und machte die Tür ran.

Olivia war unfähig etwas zu sagen, sie wusste jedoch nicht warum.

Sie zog sich ihr Schlafzeug an und schlich leise aus dem Raum ins Bad.

Elliot beobachtete sie dabei.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam sie heraus und sagte zu Elliot: „Ich habe dir eine Zahnbürste hingestellt und frische Handtücher hingehangen. Gute Nacht."  
Sie hatte etwas Zeit gehabt, sich im Bad zu sammeln und war nun stolz, dass sie alles ohne irgendwelche Anzeichen von Unsicherheit übermittelt hatte.

Elliot rief ihr noch ein „Danke" hinterher und nach dem Olivia die Tür leicht angelehnt hatte, legte sie sich in ihr wieder freies Bett.

Sie starrte lange Zeit einfach nur an die Decke und überlegte, ob Elliot nebenan schlief oder auch wach war.

Sie spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, einfach aufzustehen und zu Elliot zu gehen, aber dafür war sie einfach noch zu stolz.

Wenn sollte er schon zu ihr kommen.

Falls er dies jedoch getan hätte, hätte sie ihn wieder weggeschickt.

Sie war Elliot aber dankbar dafür, dass er hier bei ihr übernachtete und für sie da war, egal wie sehr er sie verletzt und vernachlässigt hatte.

Olivia wusste nicht, wie lange sie noch wach geblieben war und einfach nur an die Decke gestarrt hatte, aber irgendwann schlug sie erschrocken die Augen auf.

Voller Panik schaute sie sofort auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es kurz vor um 12 Uhr war.

Sie dachte schon, dass sie den Gerichtstermin versäumt hätte.

Mühsam stemmte sie sich hoch und ging unsicher in Richtung des Wohnzimmers.

Sie hatte Angst, Elliot wäre nicht mehr da.

Doch als sie die Tür öffnete, traf sie der Schlag.

Ihr Wohnzimmer sah wieder bewohnbar aus und Elliot saß grinsend auf der Couch, ohne Laken.

Ihr Blutfleck war verschwunden.

Ohne es zu wollen, klappte ihr wieder der Mund auf und sie ermahnte sich selbst und schloss ihn sofort wieder.

„Wie hast du…?"

Ihr fehlten die Worte.

„Es war nicht so einfach, aber ich finde, meine Arbeit hat sich gelohnt."

Elliot grinste selbstsicher und erhob sich.

„Los zieh dich an, wir müssen langsam los. Ich hab dir was zu essen in der Küche gemacht."

Olivia war nicht fähig, irgendetwas Gescheites darauf zu antworten, drehte sich um und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Ihr schwirrten so viele Gedanken im Kopf, die sie alle erst einmal ordnen musste.

Sie zog sich an und machte sich auf einen anstrengenden Tag gefasst.

…


	13. Vertrauen

Kapitel 12: Vertrauen

Kurze Zeit später kamen Elliot und Olivia im Gerichtsgebäude an.

Olivia watschelte hinter Elliot her, wie ein junges Entlein seiner Mutter hinterher laufen würde.

Es war, als wäre Elliot der Rudelführer und alles richtete sich nach ihm.

„Hey Olivia! Elliot!"

Casey rief von der anderen Seite der großen Halle zu den beiden herüber.

Bei ihr standen zwei weiteren Frauen, die Olivia und Elliot noch nie gesehen hatten.

Um weitere lautstarke Konversationen zu vermeiden, gingen die beiden direkt auf Casey zu.

Die beiden Freundinnen gaben sich zur Begrüßung eine kurze Umarmung.

„Liv? Das sind zwei Opfer von Harris. Das ist Amy", sie zeigte auf eine schlanke, kleine Frau. Ihr Haar war pechschwarz und ihr Gesicht glich eher einer weißen Wand, als einem lebenden Wesen, aber sonst schien sie sehr freundlich, „und das Amanda."

Die andere der beiden Frauen blickte nicht so freundlich, was aber auch an ihrer Aufregung liegen konnte.

Sie hatte blonde, kurze Haare, war etwas molliger und einen Kopf größer als Amy.

Olivia nickte beiden kurz zu und drehte sich daraufhin zu Casey um: „Sprechen wir noch einmal vorher?"

„Ja, wir haben schon auf dich gewartet."

Elliot, der sich etwas fehl am Platze fühlte, räusperte sich kurz und erklärte, er würde die anderen nachher im Gericht sehen.

Olivia war etwas enttäuscht gewesen, dass er nicht gefragt hatte, ob er mitkommen dürfe, aber wahrscheinlich war es besser so.

Daraufhin gingen die vier Frauen in einen ruhigen Raum, um die letzten Absprachen zu halten.

…

Als es Zeit war, in den Gerichtssaal zu gehen, hatte Olivia schweißnasse Hände.  
Sie wusste, dass sie gleich Harris gegenüberstehen würde und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie auf ihn reagieren würde.

Die vier Frauen betraten gemeinsam den Raum.

Auf der linken Seite saß der Teil des SVU Teams, die Olivia wichtig waren, wie die Hühner auf der Stange.

Ganz vorne am Rand saß Elliot.

Casey zeigte den Frauen ihren Sitzplatz, der sich direkt vor dem SVU Team und hinter dem Angeklagten befand.

Keiner wusste, warum, aber der Platz war Casey vorher genannt worden.

Amy und Amanda setzen sich schon auf den ihnen vorgeschriebenen Platz, nur Casey blieb neben Elliot stehen, da sie Cragen noch etwas mitteilen wollte, der direkt neben Elliot saß.

Olivia wollte sich noch nicht zu den beiden anderen setzen und blieb direkt neben Casey stehen.

Nach dem Casey alles mit Cragen geklärt hatte, ging sie weiter und Olivia wollte ihr hinterher, aber als sie gerade den ersten Schritt tat, merkte sie, wie jemand ihre Hand nahm.

Es war nur ein kurzes drücken, aber aus irgendeinem Grund gab ihr dieser kurze Händedruck Kraft, die sie bitter nötig hatte.

Sie drehte sich erstaunt um und blickte in Elliots wundervolles Lächeln.

Er wollte ihr damit Mut aussprechen, ohne Worte zu benutzen.

Sie lächelte zurück und begab sich auf ihren Platz.

…

Der Prozess war schwer für Olivia.

Die drei Frauen mussten alle nacheinander ihre Aussagen machen und auf die Fragen des Anwaltes von Harris reagieren.

Amy war vollkommen von der Rolle und bekam kaum ein Wort raus, im Gegensatz zu Amanda, die die Fragen alle gleichgültig beantwortete.

Olivia gab ihr bestes, damit ihre Stimme nicht zitterte.

Sollten die Fragen des Anwaltes von Harris zu weit gehen, griff Casey ein.

Der schlimmste Teil aber war der, in dem Casey den Anfang der Missbrauchsvideos abspielte, in denen Olivia, Amanda und Amy vorkamen.

Die SVU hatte diese Videos auf dem PC von Harris gefunden und nutzen sie nun gegen ihn.

Amy fing an zu weinen, als sie das Video sah und Amanda war immer noch eiskalt.

Olivia wäre am liebsten aus dem Raum gerannt, oder in die Arme von Elliot, aber sie zwang sich, dort sitzen zu bleiben, wo sie war.

Nach diesen Videos war der Fall schon so gut wie gewonnen.

Es musste nur noch das Urteil gefällt werden, welches nicht lange auf sich warten lies.

Harris wurde angesichts der weiteren Videos, die auf seinem PC gefunden wurden, zu einer Höchststrafe verurteilt.

Casey grinste triumphierend, das SVU Team freute sich und den drei Frauen fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Was danach passierte, ging so schnell, dass keiner sagen konnte, was genau eigentlich passiert war.

Harris sprang mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht von seinem Stuhl hoch, griff sich die goldene Kaffeekanne, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand, drehte sich um und schmiss die Kanne voller Wut in Richtung der drei Frauen.

Sie traf Olivia genau direkt neben dem Auge.

Olivia riss erstaunt die Augen auf und wurde Ohnmächtig.

Harris rannte seinen Anwalt über den Haufen und versuchte zum Ausgang zu gelangen.

Elliot sprang auf, stellte sich Harris in den Weg und boxte ihn nieder.

Casey war auf der Stelle bei Olivia und kniete neben ihr, da Olivia, als sie Ohnmächtig wurde, auf den Boden gefallen war.

Eine Hektik ging im Gerichtssaal los, aber nicht, weil Harris fliehen wollte, sondern aus Entsetzen.

Elliot schlug auf Harris ein und trat ihn dazu.

Der Hass der in Elliot geschlummert hatte, erwachte erneut zum Leben.

Dieser Typ hatte seiner Olivia genug leid angetan.

Was zu viel war, war zu viel.

Wahrscheinlich hätte er ihn tot geschlagen, wenn nicht Cragen kurz darauf neben ihm gewesen wäre und ihn von Harris wegzog.

Casey schrie die Leute an, dass sie gefälligst einen Krankenwagen rufen sollen _(call a bus ^^ das musste sein)_.

Elliot wollte zu Olivia, aber Cragen hielt ihn zurück.

Fin und Munch sorgten dafür, dass Harris nicht doch noch abhauen konnte.

Kurz darauf war der Krankenwagen da und Olivia wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht.

Casey fuhr mit ihr und Elliot konnte nur zusehen, ohne einzugreifen.

Nach dem sich die Situation etwas beruhigt hatte, nahm Cragen Elliot beiseite.

„Ich glaube, Elliot, du brauchst etwas Ruhe und eine Auszeit."

Elliot schaute entgeistert auf Cragen und pfefferte ihm auch sofort ein: „Nein!", entgegen.

Cragens Blick sagte jedoch aus, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Nehm dir ein paar Tage frei, dir und Olivia zu liebe. Deine emotionalen Gefühle müssen wieder etwas zurück geschraubt werden."

Elliot schoss Cragen böse Blicke zu und drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und stürmte aus dem Saal.

…

Vier Stunden später schmiss Elliot ein paar Sachen in eine Tasche, hängte sie sich über die Schulter und verließ seine Wohnung.

Er konnte nicht hier bleiben, musste raus.

Als er am Auto angekommen war, rief er Casey auf ihr Handy an und erkundigte sich nach Olivia.

Casey berichtete ihm, dass so weit alles in Ordnung mit ihr war.

Die Platzwunde musste genäht werden und sie hatte Glück gehabt, dass die Kanne ihr Auge und ihre Schläfe verfehlt hatte.

Casey konnte sie jedoch danach gleich nach Hause bringen, war aber nicht dort geblieben, da sie wieder zurück in das Gericht musste.

Elliot bedankte sich bei ihr und legte auf.

Er stieg ein, schmiss die Tasche auf den Rücksitz und fuhr auf direktem zu Olivia.

Nachdem er angekommen war, sammelte er sich kurz und stieg aus.

Die Eingangstür war offen, so dass er direkt zu Olivia nach oben konnte.

An ihrer Wohnungstür angekommen, klopfte er laut dagegen und ein paar Sekunden später öffnete Olivia die Tür.

Sie schaute Elliot an, drehte sich um und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, in dem sie eben noch gewesen war.

Elliot betrat verblüfft die Wohnung und schloss die Tür.

Er folgte ihr auf direktem Wege und betrat vorsichtig das Schlafzimmer.

„Alles ok bei dir?", probierte er Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen.

Olivia saß auf ihrem Bett, nickte und starrte weiterhin auf ihr Buch, welches sie aufgeschlagen in den Händen hielt.

Elliot lies sich davon nicht beeindrucken und ging auf sie zu.

„Hey Liv, ich seh doch, dass mit dir was ist."

Olivia blickte nun leicht entnervt hoch und schaute ihrem Partner in die Augen.

„Mit mir ist nichts."

„Das sieht ein Blinder mit Krückstock, dass dich was bedrückt."

Elliot gab nicht auf und setze sich neben sie aufs Bett.

Olivia legte widerwillig ihr Buch beiseite und schaute Elliot nun direkt in die Augen.

„Mich hat das einfach nur alles ziemlich mitgenommen, ok?"

Sie hoffte, dass die Sache damit erledigt war.

Sie wollte alleine sein, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte sie, dass Elliot bei ihr blieb, sie festhielt.

Es war ein inneres Ringen mit sich Selbst.

Elliot kannte Olivia zu gut, um ihr das abzunehmen.

Sicher, sie wird die Wahrheit gesagt haben, aber es steckte noch mehr dahinter, nur wollte Elliot sie nicht weiter drängen.

Ein unerträgliches Schweigen entstand zwischen den beiden.

Elliot schaute auf die Uhr, die neben Olivias Bett auf ihrem Nachttisch stand.

Es war kurz vor acht.

„Du hast hier aufgeräumt", stellte Elliot fest.

„Irgendwann musste ich es ja machen und da ich heute eh nichts mehr vor hatte."

Olivia verdrehte entnervt die Augen.

Elliot stand auf und ging langsam in Richtung Tür.

„Kann ich dir noch irgendetwas Gutes tun?", probierte er es ein letztes Mal.

„Nein, danke", antwortete Olivia jedoch nur.

Elliot wollte sie nicht weiter belästigen und ging nun schneller, um aus ihrem Schlafzimmer rauszukommen.

Olivia wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging.

Wiederrum hätte sie ihn dann nicht so anmachen sollen.

Sie hatte gehofft, er würde trotzdem hier bleiben und nicht auf ihre Macken achten.

Noch eine Nacht alleine würde sie nicht überstehen.

Letzte Nacht hatte sie sich so sicher gefühlt, da sie wusste, dass Elliot neben an geschlafen hatte, oder auch nicht.

Bevor Elliot ganz aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, rief sie: „Elliot?!"

Der Angesprochene blieb stehen, drehte sich um und ging zurück in das Schlafzimmer.

Er schaute Olivia erwartungsvoll an.

Olivia musste nicht länger mit sich kämpfen, sie konnte sich nicht mehr verstellen.

„Bitte geh nicht", flehte sie ihn mit leiser, zittriger Stimme an.

Ohne zu zögern, antwortete Elliot mit einem „Ok".

„Kannst du über Nacht bleiben?"

Olivia zitterte innerlich, aus Angst, er würde nein sagen.

Doch das tat er nicht. Er nickte.

„Ich mache mir mein Bett auf der Couch fertig."

Elliot wollte sich gerade erneut umdrehen, als er Olivias Stimme vernahm.

„Nein."

Erstaunt schaute er ihr in die Augen und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Bleib bitte hier, bei mir im Zimmer."

Elliot schaute immer noch ungläubig auf die einmal starke Frau, die nun jede Unterstützung bitter nötig hatte.

Um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, rückte Olivia ein Stück vom Bettrand in die Mitte, legte ihre Hand auf die frei gewordene Fläche neben sich und schaute Elliot flehend an.

„Bitte hältst du mich fest?"

Olivia kam sich selber dämlich vor, als sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, doch sie brauchte ihn bei sich.

Elliot zog seine Jacke aus, legte sie über einen Stuhl, zog seine Schuhe aus und setzte sich neben Olivia auf ihr Bett.

Er nahm seinen Arm hoch und Olivia rutschte zu ihm herüber, lehnte sich an seinen muskulösen Oberkörper und klammerte sich mit einer Hand an seinem T-Shirt fest.

Elliot senkte seinen Arm und legte ihn beschützend um Olivia.

Ihre Augen wurden feucht und es war ihr peinlich, ohne ersichtlichen Grund zu weinen, zumal Elliot nun bei ihr war.

Da Elliot nicht doof war und merkte, dass Olivia weinte, ließ er seinen Arm, den er um sie gelegt hatte, zu ihrem Kopf wandern und legte ihn dort behutsam ab.

Zur Beruhigung streichelte er über ihr Haar.

Olivia schluchzte so leise wie möglich, jedoch wusste sie, dass Elliot dieses schluchzen hören würde.

Allerdings merkte sie, wie sie ruhiger wurde und ihr Elliots Berührungen gut taten. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief Elliots Geruch ein.

Olivia entspannte sich immer mehr und kurze Zeit später schlief sie in Elliots Armen ein.

…

Spät in der Nacht wachte Olivia schweißgebadet auf.

Zuerst wusste sie nicht, wo sie sich befand.

Sie hatte panische Angst.

Olivia war sich sicher, dass jemand in ihrem Zimmer wäre.

Sie streckte die Hand nach links und rechts aus und berührte auf der linken Seite einen Körper und schrie kurz auf.

Ruckartig dreht sich ihr Kopf um und sie erblickte Elliot.

Ein erleichterter Seufzer drang aus ihrer Kehle.

Doch das Gefühl, dass jemand sie beobachtete, lies nicht nach.

Ihr Atem ging rasselnd und schnell.

Sie zwang sich, ihre Angst zu überwinden.

Es konnte so nicht ewig weiter gehen, irgendwann musste sie sich ihrer Angst stellen und den Wahnvorstellungen Lebewohl sagen.

Zittern drehte sie sich von Elliot weg zu der Bettkante und stand zittern auf.

Mit leisen Schritten ging sie auf ihre Schlafzimmertür zu und spähte mit klopfenden Herzen in ihr Wohnzimmer.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz saß weit unter ihrer Gürtellinie und schlug so laut, dass es noch 5 Hauseingänge weiter zu hören sein musste.

Niemand war im Wohnzimmer, sie benahm sich einfach nur lächerlich.

Olivia zweifelte stark an sich.

Behutsam schloss sie die Schlafzimmertür, falls doch irgendjemand da draußen gewesen war.

Sie drehte sich um und sah auf Elliot.

Neben Elliot stand eine Reisetasche und sie fragte sich, ob Elliot vorhin eine Tasche bei sich gehabt hatte.

Sie kam zu dem Entschluss, dass es nicht so gewesen ist, doch wieso stand auf einmal dort eine Reisetasche?

Es war nicht ihre, also konnte sie nur Elliot gehören.

Ohne sich weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, ging sie auf ihr Fenster zu und öffnete es.

Der kühle Nachtwind wehte ihr sanft um das Haar, als sie sich zum Fenster heraus lehnte.

So verschwitzt wie sie war, würde sie morgen bestimmt krank sein, dass war ihr aber egal.

Erneut traten ihr Tränen in die Augen.

Ihre Hände klammerten sich an den Fenstersims und durch den Druck auf ihnen, zitterten ihre Hände stark.

Olivia hatte das Gefühl, dass sie langsam keine Luft mehr bekam.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und zog gierig die kühle Luft ein.

Die Kühle tat ihrer Kehle gut und sie konnte wieder frei atmen.

Jedoch nicht für lange, denn auf einmal legten sich zwei Hände um sie.

Kurzzeitig hielt sie den Atem an und entspannte sich aber sofort wieder, als sie Elliots Kopf neben ihrem Kopf bemerkte und diesen vertrauten Geruch wahrnahm, den sie immer roch, wenn sie in Elliots Nähe war.

Natürlich stand Harris oder sonst wer nicht hinter ihr, es wäre keiner an sie ran gekommen, denn Elliot hätte aufgepasst.

Immerhin musste er gespürt haben, dass sie hier am Fenster stand.

Er drückte sie sanft an sich und seine Hände ruhten auf ihrem Bauch.

Dieses Gefühl von Nähe machte Olivia zuerst Angst, doch sie merkte, wie sie sich immer mehr daran gewöhnte und wieder frei atmen konnte, auch wenn sie jemand anfasste.

Allerdings glaubte Olivia, dass sie sich von keinem anderen Mann so berühren lassen konnte, als von Elliot.

Um ihre neu gewonnene Stärke zu beweisen und zu zeigen, dass ihr die Berührungen nichts ausmachten, fragte sie Elliot: „Sag mal Elliot, ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass beide Männer, die mir was antun wollten, Harris heißen?"

Olivia drehte leicht den Kopf um Elliot in die Augen schauen zu können.

„Welche beiden?", fragte Elliot scheinheilig.

Olivia schluckte.

Stimmt, dachte sie, ich habe Elliot nie von Sealview genaueres erzählt. Er war zwar bei der Festnahme dabei, aber…

Elliot unterbrach ihre Gedanken mit einem Geständnis.

„Liv, schon gut, Fin hat mir alles berichtet, jedenfalls von dem, was er mitbekommen hatte, da du ja nichts erzählen wolltest, weswegen ich dir aber nicht böse bin. Ich wollte warten, bis du es von alleine berichtest."

Olivia war zuerst geschockt, doch irgendwie hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass Fin Elliot alles erzählen würde.

Auch wenn er es nicht getan hatte, Elliot kannte sie zu gut. Er hätte ihr nie geglaubt, dass nichts geschehen wäre.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Olivia nach draußen.

„Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen."

Olivia horchte auf und überlegte, weswegen Elliot sich jetzt entschuldigen wollte.

„Es tut mir alles so leid."

Olivia wusste immer noch nicht, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging, also wartete sie auf eine weitere Erklärung von Elliots Seite.

„Die ganze Sache mit Shila und das ich nicht im Krankenhaus gewesen bin."

Ah ha, der Groschen fiel bei Olivia.

„Ich habe mich zwar im Chat bei dir entschuldigt, bin aber noch nicht dazu gekommen, mich persönlich bei dir zu entschuldigen. Ich habe vieles getan, um dir das Leben zu erleichtern, nach dem ich dich aus Hartford abgeholt habe, aber die Entschuldigung hat viel zu lange gewartet."

Olivia schluckte schwer, denn sie wollte nicht schon wieder weinen.

Als sie allerdings den N amen Shila gehört hatte, kamen ihre Erinnerungen an den Abend, als sie aus dem Krankenhaus kam, wieder hoch.

Sie musste Elliot davon erzählen, von allem.

Er sollte wissen, weswegen sie so empfindlich auf sie reagiert hatte.

Nicht nur die Sache, dass Elliot sie nicht besuchen kam und Shila Schuld war, auch wenn er das schon wusste, wie Casey ihr berichtet hatte.

Sie wollte alles loswerden, was in der Zeit passiert war, bevor er sie aus Hartford abholte und sie wollte auch endlich mit Elliot über das reden, was in Sealview passiert war.

Casey hatte Olivia über die Zustände informiert, als die SVU das Video im Büro gefunden hatten und wie Elliot ausgerastet war Shila gegenüber.

Olivia befreite sich aus Elliots Umarmung, schloss das Fenster und ging zurück ins Bett.

„Elliot, ich habe dir einiges zu sagen. Deine Entschuldigung kommt etwas spät, aber deine Taten in letzter Zeit haben mich aufgebaut und mir viel Kraft gegeben."

Olivia klopfte mit ihrer Hand auf die freie Fläche neben sich und sah Elliot dabei durchdringend an.

Dieser kam ihrer Aufforderung nach und setzte sich erneut neben Olivia, hielt diesmal jedoch Abstand, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Ich schätze, das wird eine lange Nacht werden."

Nach dem Olivia Elliot gewarnt hatte und dieser nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte, fing Olivia an zu erzählen. Sie ließ nichts aus und Elliot behielt sie dabei genau im Auge.

Ihm war es egal, wie lang die Nacht werden würde, solange Olivia sich endlich alles von der Seele redete.

…


	14. Zerstörte Versöhnung!

Kapitel 13: Zerstörte Versöhnung?!

Es war später Nachmittag, als Olivia erwachte.

Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt.

Elliot und sie hatten lange miteinander Gesprochen und ihr tat es gut, dass er nun alles wusste und sie sich nicht mehr verstellen brauchte.

Nachdem alles aus ihr raus war, war sie in Elliots Armen zusammengesackt und auf der Stelle eingeschlafen.

Sie drehte sich zu Elliot um und fing an, Herzen in seinem Gesicht zu malen.

Als sie unter seiner Nase war, zog Elliot die Nase kraus und wischte sich danach mit der Hand über sein Gesicht.

Olivia wiederholte ihr Vorgehen so lange, bis Elliot murrend die Augen aufschlug.

„Morgen."

Sie lächelte ihn lieb an und fragte: „Willst du Kaffee?"

Elliot streckte sich ausgiebig und antwortete danach erst mit: „Ja, den kann ich jetzt gut gebrauchen."

Olivia schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und stand auf.

Im Zimmer war es zu kalt für ihre Verhältnisse und sie wäre am liebsten wieder unter ihre Decke gekrabbelt, aber sie ging weiter, öffnete die Tür und durchquerte das Wohnzimmer, um zu ihrer Küche zu gelangen.

Sie machte einen Kaffee und kurz bevor er fertig war, kam Elliot aus dem Schlafzimmer getorkelt.

Er gesellte sich zu ihr und die beiden tranken schweigend ihren Kaffee.

Nach dem Olivia ihre Tasse geleert hatte, ging sie ins Bad, um sich frisch zu machen.

Elliot tat nach ihr dasselbe und nach dem beide eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zur SVU, da noch einiges zu klären war.

…

In der SVU angekommen, wollten Olivia und Elliot zum Captain.

Munch und Fin saßen an ihrem Schreibtisch und als Munch die beiden erblickte, strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht.

Er blickte den beiden durch seine dunkle Brille entgegen und sagte freudig: „Seht wer da kommt, unser frisch vermähltes Ehepaar."

Elliot schaute Munch an und sagte: „Munch du bist ein Idiot."

„Danke, ich hab dich auch lieb", antwortete dieser, stand auf und tätschelte Elliot den Kopf.

Elliot befreite sich schnell aus dieser Lage und trat einen Schritt beiseite.

Nun stand auch Fin auf und Olivia wollte es wagen und umarmte die beiden.

Eine leichte Versteifung ihrer Gliedmaßen war der Dank dafür.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Fin besorgt.

„Geht schon wieder ganz gut", antwortete die Gefragte.

„Und weswegen seid ihr hier?"

Munch meldete sich wieder zu Wort.

„Wir müssen mit dem Captain sprechen", erklärte Elliot.

Die beiden neugierigen Männer nickten und Elliot und Olivia gingen weiter zum Büro ihres Captain.

Elliot klopfte an die Bürotür und öffnete sie kurz danach.

Als der Captain die beiden erblickte, lächelte er erfreut und winkte sie zu sich herein.

„Olivia, geht es dir wieder gut?"

Olivia nickte lächelnd und schloss die Tür.

„Casey erwartet euch schon. Es muss noch einiges an Papierkram erledigt werden, wozu sie euch gerne als Hilfe hätte, da auch noch einige Fragen beantwortet werden müssen."

Olivia stöhnte innerlich auf und hoffte, dass es Elliot ähnlich erging.

Sie hatte keine Kraft dazu, sich ewig über irgendwelchen Papierkram zu beugen.

Aber sie wusste, sie musste dadurch.

Ihr brannte jedoch eine Frage auf den Lippen.

„Captain, wann kann ich wieder zum Einsatz kommen?"

Elliot und Cragen schauten überrascht auf Olivia.

„Du ist noch krankgeschrieben Liv", klärte Elliot sie auf.

„Ich weiß, aber ich möchte wieder arbeiten, am besten gleich morgen."

„Olivia, dass musst du alleine entscheiden, aber gesetzlich müsste ich sagen, dass du noch zu Hause bleiben musst. Falls du dich jedoch schon in der Lage fühlst…".

Der Captain beendete seinen Satz nicht, denn Elliot nahm Olivia am Arm und zog sie in Richtung Tür. Er öffnete sie, schob sie nach draußen, brummte ihr ein „Warte" zu und schloss die Tür wieder.

Olivia war viel zu verdutzt, um zu reagieren.

Munch und Fin schauten erstaunt auf und Munch fragte sie: „Warst du so unartig, dass du den Raum verlassen musstest?"

Olivia wusste, dass es ein versuchter Scherz war, aber sie war viel zu verblüfft, um den Scherz darin zu erkennen.

„Wahrscheinlich, ich weiß auch nicht, was das soll."

Olivia konnte nicht anders, als dort stehen zu bleiben, bis Elliot die Tür öffnete und sie wieder reinholte.  
Sie kam sich wirklich vor, wie in der Schule. Der Lehrer hatte sie genug bestraft und holte sie nun wieder zurück in die Klasse.

Oft war sie in der Schule so bestraft worden.

Sie war eine gute Schülerin gewesen, nur oft eingeschlafen, da sie zu Hause viele Nächte Angst hatte, einzuschlafen.

Als sie erneut vor dem Captain stand, erklärte dieser ihr, dass Olivia so lange noch zu Hause bleiben sollte, bis sie wieder ruhig schlief und keine Panik mehr bekommen würde. Elliot sollte am nächsten Tag seinen Dienst wieder antreten.

Olivia warf Elliot bitterböse Blicke zu, sie wusste genau, dass er dem Captain wahrscheinlich von letzter Nacht und ihren Berührungsängsten erzählt hatte.

„Danke Captain."

Nach diesen Worten drehte sie sich um, öffnete die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg zu Caseys Büro.

Elliot verabschiedete sich von Cragen und rannte Olivia hinterher.

Munch und Fin schauten die beiden unsicher an und hielten vorsichtshalber ihren Mund.

„Hey Liv, warte doch mal!"

Elliot war bei ihr angekommen und ging nun hinter hier.

„Liv will aber nicht warten", antwortete sie patzig.

Sie ging einen Schritt schneller, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass Elliot schneller war als sie und sie mit Leichtigkeit einholen könnte.

Aber er blieb hinter hier und Olivia betrat als erstes das Büro von Casey.

Casey gegenüber saß eine Frau, die Olivia vom Sehen kannte.

Ohne zu zögern ging Olivia zu dem Platz neben Casey und begrüßte sie freundlich.

„Hey ihr beiden. Schön, dass ihr da seid. Das ist eine gute Freundin und Kollegin von mir und auch von euch, wenn man es so sieht."

Casey zeigte auf die dunkelblonde Frau, welche das strahlenste Lächeln hatte, was Olivia jemals gesehen hatte.

Sie gab zuerst Olivia und danach Elliot die Hand und stellte sich als Caro vor.

Elliot blieb nichts anderes übrig und musste sich neben Caro setzen.

Casey schaute zuerst etwas verwirrt und fing an: „Wir hätten auch…", wurde allerdings von Olivia unterbrochen, die ihr versicherte, dass sie gerne bei Casey saß.

Casey zuckte die Schultern und erklärte den beiden Neuankömmlingen, was noch zu tun sei.

Zuerst lief die Arbeit schweigend, doch irgendwann kamen Elliot und Caro ins Gespräch.

Die beiden amüsierten sich prächtig und Olivia kochte innerlich vor Wut und Eifersucht.

Sie wusste nicht, woher die Eifersucht kam.

Noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben war sie eifersüchtig gewesen.

Sowas hatte sie nicht nötig, also warum gerade jetzt?

Warum spürte sie dieses Gefühl, als sie Elliot mit Caro dort sah?

Sie war stinksauer auf Elliot, dass er den Captain dazu gebracht hatte, sie noch zwei Wochen zu Hause zu lassen, so lange wie Huang es ihr damals verordnet hatte.

Sie wusste, er tat das nur zu ihrem Besten, aber sie wusste auch genau, dass sie zu Hause verrückt werden würde.

Casey bemerkte Olivias Blick und schaute sie fragend an.

Ihr Kopf ging in Richtung Ausgangstür und die beiden Frauen standen auf.

„Wir holen uns Kaffee, wollt ihr auch einen?"

Elliot und Caro sagten zusammen „Nein, danke", und fanden es total lustig.

Olivia wollte das nicht länger sehen und rannte regelrecht nach draußen.

Kurz und knapp berichtete Olivia Casey ihr Ärger, denn das Kaffeeholen dauerte nicht lange.

Casey beschwichtigte sie, dass Elliot das alles nur zu ihrem Besten tat und bestimmt nichts von Caro wollte, dazu war er nicht der Typ.

Und außerdem wäre er froh, endlich bei Olivia angekommen zu sein.

Das klang in Olivias Ohren etwas merkwürdig, aber sie wusste nur zu gut, dass Casey wahrscheinlich recht hatte.

Allerdings fasste Olivia einen Entschluss, als die beiden Freundinnen zurück in den Raum traten und Elliot immer noch mit Caro rumschäkerte.

Olivia hatte gestern Abend eine Einladung zu einer Party in ihrem Briefkasten gehabt, von einem ehemaligen Klassenkamerad aus der Parallelklasse.

Sie hatte damals nie großartig mit ihm in Kontakt gestanden, aber sie wusste, dass er in sie verliebt gewesen war.

Kurzzeitig hatten die beiden sich getroffen, aber Olivia hatte komplett abgeblockt, weil sie Angst hatte, was ihre Mutter dazu sagen würde.

Sie hatte ihr immer den Umgang mit den Jungs verboten, aus Angst, dass Olivia das gleiche passierte wie ihr.

Olivia hasste diese Begründung, doch sie befolgte sie.

Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem sie alleine entschied, ihren alten Freund wieder zu sehen.

Sie würde zu dieser Party gehen, ohne Elliot.

Die Arbeit verlief zwischen Casey, Olivia und Elliot schweigend weiter, nur Caro und Elliot unterhielten sich angeregt über irgendwelche Themen, die Olivia nicht mitbekam, da sie ihre Gedanken abschweifen ließ, um das Geschehen ihr Gegenüber nicht mitzubekommen.

…

Elliot und Olivia gingen, nach getaner Arbeit, schweigend zum Auto.

Im Auto angekommen, startete Elliot den Motor und drehte sich, bevor er losfuhr, zu Olivia um.

„Liv, was…"

Doch Olivia wollte nichts hören und blaffte ihn an: „Fahr mich einfach nach Hause."

Ohne Widerspruch fuhr Elliot los und schweigend legten sie den Weg zu Olivias Wohnung zurück.

Als sie davor angekommen waren, öffnete Olivia die Tür, drehte sich noch einmal kurz zu Elliot um, damit sie ihm mitteilen konnte, er solle seine Sachen dann morgen wieder abholen, stieg aus und schloss die Tür.

Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Elliot zu werfen, ging sie auf direktem Wege in ihr Haus.

Elliot schaute ihr noch kurz hinterher, ehe er wieder anfuhr.

…

20 Minuten später kam Olivia auf gestylt wieder aus dem Haus heraus und ging zielstrebig auf ein Taxi zu, welches vor dem Hauseingang auf sie wartete.

Sie stieg hinten ein, reichte dem Fahrer ein Zettel, wo die Adresse der Party notiert stand und das Taxi fuhr los.

Ohne, dass Olivia etwas ahnte, wurde sie von Elliot beobachtet, der nach ein paar Metern gewendet war und nun fast vor Olivias Hauseingang stand.

Er hatte vorgehabt, einfach noch einen Versuch zu starten, mit Olivia zu reden, doch er hatte seinen Plan gerade geändert.

Er schrieb sich die Nummer des Taxis, Uhrzeit und Ort auf und blickte den Rücklichtern nach, bis sie nur noch ein rotes Glühen von vielen am Horizont waren.

…

Olivia kam eine halbe Stunde später vor einem großem Haus an, eher eine Villa als ein Haus.

Sie zahlte dem Taxifahrer die genannte Summe, stieg aus und sofort dröhnten ihr Bässe entgegen, Geschrei, Gelächter und auch der Geruch von Alkohol wehte ihr um die Nase.

Olivia trat durch das riesen Eingangstor, welches weit offen stand, so dass jeder herein marschieren könnte, ohne aufgehalten zu werden.

Sie befand sich nun in einer vollkommen fremden Welt.

Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein riesen großer Garten mit Swimming Pool und sonst noch anderen Gegenständen, die man bei Reichen Leuten immer im Fernsehen sah.

Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr alter Schulkamerad einmal reich werden würde.

Daran hätte sie nicht einmal im Traum gedacht.

Kurze Zeit später huschte ein bekanntes Gesicht an ihr vorbei.

„Hey John!", rief sie und das bekannte Gesicht hielt an und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Olivia, schön, dass du gekommen bist."

John fing an zu strahlen und trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Gut siehst du aus."

Olivia bedeute dieses Kompliment nichts. Sie freute sich nicht im Geringsten.

„Danke, du aber auch und du hast ganz schön was aus dir gemacht", lobte sie ihren alten Freund.

„Ja, schick nicht?"

Er grinste über beide Ohren.

„Du ich muss weiter, schön dass du da bist. Schau dich doch ein bisschen um."

Und schon war er wieder weg.

'Na toll, das habe ich mir anders vorgestellt', dachte Olivia bei sich.

Schlecht gelaunt setzte sie ihre Weg fort.

Als sie neben dem Swimming Pool stand, wurde sie unsanft angerempelt.

„Oh sorry du Hübsche", lallte jemand neben ihr.

Ein hochgewachsener Mann stand vor ihr.

Seine breiten Schultern ließen vermuten, dass er auf dem Bau beschäftigt war.

„Macht nichts", sagte Olivia und wollte weiter laufen, doch der breitschultrige Mann stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Hey wohin denn so schnell meine Schöne?"

Dieser Typ stank, als wenn er in ein Fass Bier gefallen wäre, doch Olivia probierte diesen Geruch zu ignorieren.

„Ich suche jemanden."

„Na du hast ihn grad gefunden."

Der Typ grinste sie nun dämlich an und begaffte sie von oben bis unten.

Olivia begann sich unwohl zu fühlen und wünschte, sie wäre zu Hause geblieben.

Der Typ wankte einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch Olivia wisch aus, gab dem Mann von hinten einen kleinen Schubs, von dem sie vermutete, dass er es nicht einmal spüren würde, doch das Wunder geschah.

Er war so besoffen, dass er sich nicht halten konnte und mit einem lauten platschen im Pool landete.

Die umstehende Menge jubelte und klatschte.

Ohne auf die weiteren Ereignisse zu warten, drehte sich Olivia um und ging zielstrebig auf das große Haus zu.

Sie fragte sich echt, wo sie hier gelandet war.

Sie kam sich vor, wie bei einen dieser Teenie Partys, mit einem kleinen Unterschied.

Diese Leute hier waren allen Erwachsen und hatten sich wahrscheinlich vieles in ihrem Leben aufgebaut.

Im Haus angekommen, nahm Olivia sich etwas zu trinken, was stark nach Alkohol roch, doch das war ihr in dem Moment egal. Sie wollte nur etwas in der Hand haben.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein leerer Stuhl, auf den sie zusteuerte und sich hinsetzte.

Nichts Böses ahnend wollte sie sich etwas entspannen und sich ihre nächsten Handlungen gut überlegen, als sie eine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel spürte.

Sie drehte sich wütend um und blickte in ein bärtiges Gesicht.

'Das wird heute ja immer amüsanter', dachte sie.

„Würden Sie bitte ihre Hand dort wegnehmen?", fragte sie im freundlichen Ton.

Der Bärtige dachte doch nicht daran und seine Hand umschloss nun ihrem Arm.

Olivia bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, doch sie probierte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Hören sie Mister, ich wiederhole mich nur ungern."

Sie blickte sich beiläufig um und sah, dass hier jeder irgendjemanden an der Angel hatte, ob der Gegenüber das auch so toll fand, war nicht immer zu erkennen.

„Lass uns irgendwo hingehen, wo wir ungestört sind."

Olivia glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

Die Männer waren doch alle gleich.

Sie probierte ihren Arm aus dem Griff des Mannes zu befreien, doch er war stark und sie war zurzeit schwach.

Keine ihrer Bemühungen kamen an.

Im Gegenteil, der Mann drückte nur noch fester zu, drehte ihren Arm halb und wollte sie mitziehen.

„Lassen Sie los, sie tun mir weh."

„Hab dich nicht so, ich will dir nicht weh tun. Komm mit mir. Ich kann dir was Schönes zeigen."

Panikerfüllt blickte sich Olivia um, doch niemand würde ihr helfen, die anderen waren alle viel zu sehr mit sich selber beschäftigt.

„Lass uns eine Runde tanzen und uns danach ein leeres Zimmer suchen."

Olivia ekelte sich zutiefst vor diesem Gedanke.

Nur über ihre Leiche.

Ihr Arm begann zu Schmerzen und ihr traten leicht Tränen in die Augen.

Dieser grobe Klotz zog noch einmal an ihrem Arm und Olivia vernahm darauf ein: „ Darf ich zum Tanz bitte?" in ihren Ohren und sie dachte, gleich würde sie ganz laut schreien, wenn nur noch eine Anmache kam.

„Und würden Sie die Lady bitte loslassen?"

Sie merkte, wie sich der Griff um ihren Arm lockerte und der Bärtige erstaunt ihren Retter anschaute.

Nun drehte auch Olivia sich um und blickte direkt in ein paar blaue Augen.

„Was zum…", doch weiter kam sie nicht.

Elliot streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und sie legte nach kurzem zögern ihre Hand in seine.

Sie stand auf und lies sich von Elliot auf die Tanzfläche führen.

„Was tust du hier?", fragt sie ihn erstaunt.

Doch Elliot ging nicht darauf ein und lächelte sie verschmitzt an.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus."

Im Gegensatz zu dem Kompliment von vorhin wurde ihr regelrecht warm ums Herz.

Olivia hatte ein Satinkleid an, welches in einem leichten weinroten Ton gefärbt war.

Die Länge des Kleides reichte bis zu ihren Füßen.

Es hatte keine Träger und wurde durch einen Gummi über ihrer Brust zusammen gehalten.

Vorhin war ihr dieses Kleid passend vorgekommen, doch nun kam sie sich overdressed vor.

„Danke", hauchte sie.

Sie senkte verlegen den Blick, weil sie nicht genau wusste, wie sie auf Elliot reagieren sollte und was sie von diesem Auftritt halten sollte.

Die Musik wechselte zu einem langsamen Lied und viele Paare tanzen nun eng umschlungen auf der Tanzfläche.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen und habe vor deinem Haus gewartet, doch du bist dann auf einmal in diesem Outfit abgezogen. Das kam mir schon etwas merkwürdig vor. Also, hier bin ich."

Der ganze Ärger, der sich in Olivia gesammelt hatte, war wie verflogen.

Sie spürte keine Eifersucht mehr.

Für Caro oder eine andere Frau hätte es Elliot das nicht getan, dessen war sie sich sicher.

„Du bist genau richtig gekommen", sagte sie ihm.

„Das hab ich gemerkt", bestätigte er sie und lächelte lieb.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort rückte sie näher an Elliot heran und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Er legte seine Arme um sie und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.

Olivia dankte den oberen Mächten für diesen wunderbaren Moment.

Sie spürte Elliots Herzschlag und dieses Schlagen war in diesem Moment so schön, wie nichts anderes auf der Welt.

Langsam wiegten sich die beiden im Takt der Musik und Olivia blendete alles um sie herum aus.

Für sie gab es nur noch Elliot und Olivia.

Das Lied war nur leider so schnell zu Ende, wie es begonnen hatte und Elliot blickte sie nach dem Tanz erwartungsvoll an.

„Willst du noch auf dieser klasse Party bleiben oder dich doch lieber in mein Auto begeben? Wie bist du eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen, auf diese Party zu gehen?"

„Ich bevorzuge dein Auto und ich hatte gestern eine Einladung von einem alten Schulkameraden im Briefkasten. Ich bin nur wegen dir hier."

Olivia klang leicht zickig, wie ein pubertierender Teenie, doch da sich hier alle irgendwie so benahmen, durfte sie das auch.

„Wegen mir?" Elliot grinste sie dämlich an und Olivia fragte sich, was es da zu grinsen gab.

„Und wo ist dieser Schulkamerad?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe ihn, als ich gekommen bin, ein paar Sekunden gesprochen. Na ja.", gab sie leicht zerknirscht zu.

„Komm, wir hauen ab."

Elliot drehte sich um und lief los.

Olivia hatte Angst, wieder von irgendeinem ekligen Typen angesprochen zu werden und griff nach Elliots Hand, bevor er aus ihrer Reichweite war.

Elliot ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber an der Sache, dass er sofort auch ihre Hand in seine einschloss und seinen Griff verstärkte, gab Olivia ein Zeichen, dass er auf sie aufpassen würde.

Auf dem schnellsten Wege verließen die beiden die „tolle" Party.

Elliot ließ ihre Hand erst los, als sie sicher am Auto angekommen waren und beide stiegen schneller als sonst ein.

Als Elliot den Motor startete, schaute er sie grinsend an und fragte: „Hast du noch einen speziellen Wunsch, wo du hin möchtest, oder ist dir dein trautes Heim genug?"

Sie erwiderte sein Grinsen und antwortete: „Nein, mein Heim ist mir genug."

Bevor Elliot losfuhr, fuhr er mit seiner Hand über Olivias nackte Schulter und lächelte sie lieb an.

„Mach sowas unbedachtes bitte nie wieder ok? Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was dieser schleimige Typ alles mit dir vorhatte."

Olivia nickte brav und berichtete: „Es war nicht einmal der erste an diesen Abend, doch mein erster Verehrer ist baden gegangen."

Elliot schaute erst etwas erstaunt, grinste schließlich und sagte: „Ich habe eben die hübscheste Frau von allen."  
„Irgendwann ist auch genug, übertreib es nicht", ermahnte Olivia ihn, doch tief in ihrem Inneren gab ihr dieses Kompliment eine erneute woge wohliger Wärme.

…

_Hiernach folgt nur noch ein Kapitel, demzufolge das letzte XD Also ihr habt es bald geschafft xD_


End file.
